A Cloud Across the Moon
by Prothrombintime
Summary: What if Ianto were in charge of Torchwood Three, and Jack was still a rogue freelancer? A canon-based Torchwood AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Cloud Across the Moon  
**Rating:** MA  
**Author:** Prothrombintime  
**Beta:** riftintime  
**Synopsis:** What if Ianto were in charge of Torchwood Three, and Jack was still a rogue freelancer? A canon-based Torchwood AU.  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC. I don't own anything. Just having fun.

**Author's notes:** This story will be quite different from "What is Essential…" Just wanted to try my hand at mixing things up after spending so long adhering strictly to canon. I will probably post once a week. There is another story currently posting called **"A Good Man"** by** pennysstuff**, which also has Ianto as head of Torchwood. The two stories are unrelated, and any similarities in the premise were completely coincidental and unintentional.

**Acknowledgement:** A special thanks to **riftintime**, an immensely talented writer, a fantastic beta, and a dear friend. **riftintime** gives me endless support, advise, suggestions, ideas, patience, encouragement, and kicks my prose into shape.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Ianto Jones, leader of Torchwood Three, Cardiff, rose from his wooden chair, dusted off his already immaculate trousers, straightened his perfectly knotted tie, and tugged at his waistcoat. "I guess that concludes the business side of things," he said, stretching a hand across his long, precisely organized, mahogany desk. "Welcome to Torchwood Three, P.C. Gwen Cooper."

The attractive, brunette Welshwoman produced a gap-toothed smile and shook his hand firmly. "Thanks, Mr. Jones. I can't tell you how excited I am to be here," she said, looking around Ianto's neat office in Torchwood's vast underground base, commonly referred to as 'The Hub.'

"Ianto, please," he said, releasing her hand and sliding his own casually into his trouser pocket. "We're a bit informal around here."

"Ianto, then." She grinned again, casting her eye appraisingly over the tall, svelte, handsome young man in a flawless three-piece suit, whose blue eyes and dark, neatly styled hair contrasted appealingly with his pale, Welsh skin.

"Well, let me introduce you to the others," he said, stepping out from behind his desk and pushing open the door of his office.

Gwen followed him as he approached a pretty, petite Asian woman who was bent over a piece of electronic equipment, a light shining on her straight, glossy, black hair. "Gwen Cooper, meet Toshiko Sato, our resident computer genius."

Tosh glanced up briefly. "Hello," Gwen said with a friendly smile, proffering her hand.

"Mmm," Tosh murmured, eyeing her skeptically before pushing her fashionable glasses back up her nose with a finger, and returning her attention to her work. "This is Suzie's replacement?" she asked resentfully.

Gwen's withdrew her hand, looking doubtfully from Tosh to Ianto. "Tosh?" Ianto's tone held a warning note in it.

Tosh threw down her minuscule screwdriver with a sigh and stuck out her hand. "Welcome," she said with a forced smile.

Gwen took her hand. Tosh gave it one firm shake before dropping it as though it had burned her. Gwen frowned, wondering what the hell she had walked into.

Ianto nodded briefly at Tosh, then lead Gwen to a sunken medical bay. A young man with light brown, strategically messy hair, and wearing a white lab coat, on which several gaudy pins adorned the lapels, was using a device Gwen had never seen before to slice out organs from the monster she had helped Ianto kill just the day before. _A Weevil,_ she reminded herself. _It's called a Weevil, and it's an alien. From another planet. These people fight aliens… And I'm going to be one of them._ She couldn't help smiling again as a thrill of excitement coursed through her and sent her spine tingling. _Aliens… I'm going to fight bloody aliens, _she kept repeating over and over again to herself, trying to wrap her mind around the startling bit of knowledge.

Ianto descended the steps and Gwen followed, grimacing at the sight of the eviscerated creature on the metal table. She averted her eyes, looking instead at the man in the white coat. _He's a bit nice, in a roguish kind of way,_ she decided. "Gwen Cooper, this is Owen Harper," Ianto announced in his precise phonation.

"Doctor," Owen corrected coldly. "Doctor Owen Harper."

Ianto nodded. "Doctor Owen Harper takes care of all of the alien autopsies and sees to our medical needs." He had emphasized the word 'doctor.'

Gwen looked at the doctor's slime covered latex gloves and decided she could forgo the requisite handshake. "Suzie's replacement?" Owen asked with a hint of spite.

Gwen glanced at Ianto, who was glaring at Owen with disapproval. "Well, welcome to Torchwood all the same," Owen said, before turning his attention back to the Weevil on the table. "Wonder how long this one will last," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked at the same time Ianto said, "Owen!" with obvious admonishment.

Owen shrugged, but didn't look up again from his work. Gwen looked at Ianto. He had told her that they had a job opening at Torchwood, but he hadn't explained the circumstances behind that opening. Once again she wondered what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to join this unusual, eclectic team.

An alarm sounded, startling Gwen into an involuntary jolt. The Hub's main entrance, a massive door in the shape of a cogwheel, made a loud grating sound as the gears ground together and it rolled open. Gwen glanced again at Ianto, who rolled his eyes and looked conspicuously annoyed. "Hey kids!" a booming voice with a distinct American accent filled the space. "I'm home. Did ya miss me?"

With a sigh, Ianto ascended the stairs to the main work area. Gwen followed curiously, her eyes landing on a tall, well-developed man with underwear-model good looks; piercing blue eyes, chiseled features, and fashionably gelled brown hair. He was wearing a 1940's military-style grey greatcoat and standing with his legs spread wide and his arms crossed over his chest. The whole room seemed to vibrate with his presence. "Well, well, well," the man said, eyeing Gwen lecherously. "What have we here?" He practically licked his lips.

Gwen stared open-mouthed. The man absolutely radiated sex. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard.

"Gwen Cooper, meet…"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man interrupted Ianto, sticking out a hand. Gwen took it, and felt a tingle run through her fingers and up her arm at his touch. She shuddered. "New recruit?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded. "Harkness is our freelancer," he said in a constrained voice.

"And so much more," Jack said, insinuation oozing from every syllable.

"You won't see much of him," Ianto added quickly.

"Well," Jack smiled a leading-man grin, his straight, even teeth nearly glowing white. "Now that we have such a knockout traipsing around the Hub…"

Gwen felt herself blushing furiously and lowered her eyes coyly. _Who _is_ this man?_

"Ianto," Jack said, his eyes casting the same lecherous appraisal over Ianto that he'd bestowed on Gwen. "Looking delectable as always. Love the suit!" He grinned cheekily.

Gwen raised a curious eyebrow at Jack's obvious wide range of sexual appetites.

"Jack." Ianto was literally biting back rage. "I won't tell you again about insubordination and sexual harassment in the workplace. If I could fire you…"

"I know. I know." Jack's face retained its brazen expression. "You'd kick my ass out the door in a heartbeat. But who would do all of your dirty work, hmm? Who's the one that realized Suzie…"

"Jack!" Ianto cut him off with a look that caused Gwen's toes to curl in her stylish, yet practical boots.

_Remind me not to get on Ianto's bad side,_ she thought, staring with something like awe at her new boss. "My office! Now, Jack!" Ianto said in a seething tone.

Jack stood to attention and saluted, winking mischievously at Gwen, who bit her lip to maintain a serious expression. "Toshiko, show Gwen around, please," Ianto ordered as he turned on his heel and walked determinedly towards his office.

"He's a bit scary, no?" Gwen whispered to Jack.

"You have no idea, princess!" Jack replied before following their boss into the inner sanctum.

Ianto sat down stiffly behind his desk. He pushed the large calendar a centimeter to the left with his index finger, then neatly rearranged the pens that were already precisely lined up. He took a deep breath, trying to stifle his rage.

Jack sauntered in a moment later, threw his muscular frame into the chair opposite, leaned back, and put his feet up on Ianto's desk. With an angry scowl, Ianto reached across and shoved Jack's feet unceremoniously. They landed on the floor with a loud thump. Jack grinned at him maliciously. "You know, Jones, you really need to get laid," he commented, clasping his hands behind his head and tipping the chair back on its hind legs.

"Harkness!" Ianto roared. "We've had this conversation before, and I don't want to have it again! I just barely tolerate your presence here because…"

"Because of my unique condition, which makes me a valuable asset for the dangers faced by Torchwood operatives," Jack recited, having heard the speech a hundred times before. He looked at Ianto disdainfully. "I can't die, so I'm useful to you. Plus I've been around longer than any of you have been alive. But you can't stand me. You think I'm obnoxious, insubordinate, untrustworthy, and unpredictable. You've said it all before, Jones. Get some new material."

Ianto clenched his fists, his face turning several shades of crimson. His indignation and outrage were palpable, and for a moment, Jack almost quailed under the hatred in the other man's gaze. Then he shrugged nonchalantly. _My time here is almost over. As soon as the Doctor comes, I'm outta here. And it can't happen a minute too soon. _He looked scornfully at his 'boss.'_ Of all the self-important, finicky, stuck-up, humorless, cold-blooded bastards, I have to get stuck with this guy. At least Alex had a soul…_

"Harkness," Ianto began in an exaggeratedly controlled voice. "You're useful to Torchwood, yes. But we all have our limits, and the world will keep spinning just fine without you. Either you show me some respect, or I'll have you out on your arse."

"What would Torchwood London say about that?" Jack asked looking unbearably smug.

Ianto was so desperate to slap the arrogant look off Jack's face, he had to grip his chair to restrain himself. "I don't give a damn what Torchwood London would say about that. I'm the leader of Torchwood Cardiff. I don't answer to London."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Jones," Jack said snidely, leaning forward and propping his elbows on Ianto's desk. "What's it been now, six months since you took over? And you're still calling London every five minutes. Can't seem to maintain a full team, huh? And I'm sure Hartman wants daily reports on little old me." He grinned and flamboyantly batted his eyelashes.

With a concerted effort, Ianto forced himself to ignore Jack's taunting remarks and maintain his professional demeanor. "The others don't know the facts about Suzie, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Whatever," Jack said indifferently. "You're the boss," he added with obvious venom. He pushed back his chair with a blood-curdling scrape that caused Ianto to wince. "We done here?"

"We're done. Now get the hell out of my Hub. I'll call you if I need you. Hopefully later, rather than sooner."

"Sir, yes sir!" Jack saluted ostentatiously, then turned and sauntered out of Ianto's office, slamming the door behind him.

"Wanker!" Ianto spat as soon as he was alone again.

He put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his hands over his face. At least he had a complete team once again. He hoped this time they would last.

He sighed wearily and looked around his tidy office. He was fully aware of the fact that he'd been sent to lead Torchwood Three as punishment. It was a job that no one wanted. He knew - everyone at Torchwood London knew - that it was his fault Lisa had died.

_Lisa…_ His eyes burned, and his stomach roiled as though it were full of rats, as it always did when he thought about his dead girlfriend. _Lisa…_ He had loved her desperately. _We were going to get married, leave Torchwood and all of the insanity behind… start a family…_ _Now she's gone forever, and it's all my fault… And I'm stuck in this dump._

He groaned audibly, and thought for what seemed like the hundredth time about leaving Torchwood for good. _But where would I go? What would I do? There's nothing for me out there in the real world… No family, no friends… Besides, my life expectancy is greatly diminished in this job... Less time I'll have to endure this pain…_

Mustering all of his strength, Ianto pulled himself together and wiped furiously at his moist eyelashes. He was a leader now. He couldn't show any signs of weakness. _It would never do._

Once again he straightened his calendar, realigned his pens, picked up the heap of files and knocked them against the desk, letting them fall into an orderly stack, before carefully placing them down again.

He rose from his chair, adjusted his tie, pulled at his waistcoat, and fastened the top button of his suit. Then he stood up straight, threw back his shoulders, relaxed his features into an expressionless mask, and strode confidently out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. A special thanks to my magnificent beta riftintime, who advises me on all things.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Gwen was sitting next to Tosh at her workstation, and Tosh was explaining how to use the Torchwood mainframe in careful, succinct sentences. Gwen scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, nodding and frowning in concentration as Tosh spoke.

They looked up when Ianto approached. "Getting settled in?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Gwen said politely. "Tosh has shown me around the Hub, and now she's explaining the computers."

"Try and use words of less than three syllables, Tosh," Ianto said with a feeble attempt at humor. "Not all of us have your level of technical knowledge."

"Yes, Ianto," Tosh replied coolly, not looking at him.

Ianto frowned, wondering again if he'd made the right decision by hiding the details of Suzie's departure from his team. Toshiko and Owen had been rather icy towards him since the event.

The Rift alarm sounded, and Gwen nearly jumped out of her chair, sending herself wheeling backwards into Ianto, who winced as the back of the chair smashed into his thighs. "Sorry!" Gwen exclaimed. "Sorry! Not used to all of the noises around here. What was that?"

"Rift alert," Tosh replied, typing furiously on her keyboard. "Meteorite landed in Penarth. I've got the coordinates," she added, pushing back her chair.

"Owen?" Ianto called.

Owen came bounding up the stairs, having shed his lab coat. Gwen was amused to notice that he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath the professional attire.

Ianto headed for the Torchwood garage with Toshiko close on his heels. He turned his head to call over his shoulder, "Come on, Gwen. First mission."

"Welcome to bloody Torchwood," Owen mumbled as he brushed past her.

Feeling a buzz of nervous excitement, Gwen trotted after her new teammates.

Gwen climbed with admiration into the enormous, souped-up, black SUV, complete with sirens, computer monitors, tracking devices, satellite connections, and probably multiple other hidden embellishments. "Wow," she breathed as she slid in next to Tosh, who immediately logged onto the computer terminal. "Nice wheels!"

No one responded as Ianto pulled the vehicle out of the garage, turned on the sirens, and headed towards Penarth.

"Army's there already," Tosh reported several minutes later.

"Brilliant," Ianto muttered as he drove. Dealing with military officials was the very last thing he wanted to do that day.

Gwen finally mustered the courage to ask a question she'd wanted to ask for hours. "By the way," she began hesitantly. "What exactly is the Rift?"

"There's a rift in space and time running right through the city," Ianto replied pedantically. "All sorts of things get washed up here. Creatures, time-shifts, space junk, debris, flotsam and jetsam."

"Huh," Gwen murmured thoughtfully, trying desperately to wrap her brain around this new piece of startling information. Then she nodded with an amused grin. "Yeah, sounds like Cardiff."

No one laughed at her joke, and she looked out the window to hide her discomfort.

"Like those Weevils you've encountered," Owen added. "They didn't come here in a spaceship. They just slipped through the Rift."

"And it's our job to clean up the mess," Tosh added, her eyes not leaving her computer monitor.

Gwen cast her eyes at each one of their three serious faces. _They're a bit of a drag,_ she thought with disappointment. _Not even a little excited by the astonishing phenomenon they must encounter on a daily basis. It's like they're all dead inside…_ With an inward sigh, she resigned herself to silence for the remainder of the short drive.

Ianto pulled off the road onto the beach, the SUV's tires spewing sand under the wheels. Soldiers had cordoned off the area, portable lights had been set up, and armed men were guarding the entrance to the tent that had been erected over the crash site.

Gwen followed the others as they climbed out of the SUV and walked confidently towards the armed guards. "Torchwood," Ianto said in an authoritative voice. "We'll take it from here, gentlemen."

To Gwen's astonishment, the armed guards immediately lowered their weapons and parted, allowing the team access to the tent. As Gwen straggled behind the others, he heard one of the soldiers mutter to the other, "Bloody Torchwood."

She picked up her pace, keeping her eyes fixed on Owen's back. "Bloody hell!" she heard Ianto exclaim as she ducked her head under the canvas flap. "I told you I'd call you if I needed you."

"Oh, you need me, Jones. More than you'll ever admit," Jack's lazy drawl replied from the other side of the giant meteorite in the center of the enclosure.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harkness?" Ianto demanded.

"I was in the neighborhood." Jack smirked.

Toshiko and Owen, who were used to the animosity between their boss and their mysterious freelance agent, ignored the heated exchange and began taking readings from the large, black rock.

Gwen stepped closer and put her hand on the shiny surface. It was warm to the touch. "Gwen, get a sample for analysis," Ianto ordered.

Owen handed her a chisel and a mallet. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jack warned.

Gwen looked curiously at him. "Why not?"

"Ignore him, Gwen," Ianto said, glaring at Jack. "Please collect a sample."

Tosh was holding out a small plastic receptacle. Gwen put the chisel against the rock and raised the mallet. "Don't do it!" Jack yelled.

"Jack," Ianto warned. "I don't want to hear it. Gwen?" He looked at her with the command explicit in his expression.

"But it's a…" Jack began.

"Shut up, Harkness!" Ianto shouted. "Gwen, I've given you an order!"

Fearing her new boss' wrath, Gwen brought the mallet down hard against the chisel, and there was a loud cracking sound. A fissure spread rapidly across the rock's surface, and the entire side of meteorite crumbled open. Yellow vapor seeped out of the aperture and swirled around the tent. "Masks!" Owen bellowed, throwing each one of them a gas mask.

As each of them put on their mask, the vapor picked up speed, then flew out of the tent. Jack watched the cloud until it had disappeared from view, his mask dangling from his fingers at his side. "But it's a gas-based life from," he said, sarcastically enunciating each word.

Gwen stared in horror at the mallet and chisel in her hand. _Dear God, what have I done?_

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" Ianto demanded angrily.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I tried, but Ianto Jones always thinks he knows best!" he retorted scornfully.

Wordlessly, Toshiko and Owen packed up their gear and headed out of the tent. "Coming Gwen?" Owen called over his shoulder.

Still holding the tools in her hand, Gwen followed Owen out under the canvas flap. She could still hear Ianto and Jack yelling at each other. "They'll be at it for a while," Owen said, taking the tools from her and placing them inside his kit. "Better to just leave them to it."

"Are they always like that?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," both Tosh and Owen answered at once.

Tosh was pressing buttons on a hand-held computer device. "Tracking the gas cloud," she said, peering into the small screen. "We'll wait in the SUV."

Several long hours later, after sending the others home for the evening, Ianto groaned as he eased his aching body into his desk chair. They had tracked the gas life form to a woman, whose body it had inhabited, then they had spent the rest of the day chasing her around Cardiff.

Ianto had to admit to himself, although he'd never admit it to anyone else, that it had been Jack who had ultimately tricked the alien out of the woman's body, where it had quickly perished in the Earth's atmosphere.

Gwen had been horrified, blaming herself for the alien's escape. Ianto had spent over half an hour convincing her that it wasn't her fault and attempting to sooth her troubled conscience. _Of course it wasn't her fault,_ he sighed wearily. _It was mine._ _If Jack wasn't always so bloody infuriating…_ He put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his throbbing temples. He still had to write up his report, and he wanted to get it down while the details were still fresh in his mind.

He slid open his desk drawer, took out a bottle of paracetamol, and popped two in his mouth, swallowing them with a sip of coffee from the thermos on his desk. Sighing heavily once more, he turned to his computer and began to type.

It was nearly an hour later when Ianto finally shut down his computer, set the Rift alerts to forward to his mobile phone, and put the Hub into night mode. He collected his briefcase, stepped onto the invisible lift, and rode it to the surface, his body sagging with fatigue. The lift had earned its name because a dimensionally transcendental chameleon-circuit had welded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal rift, thus making those standing on it above ground imperceptible to passers by. But everyone thought 'invisible lift' had a nicer ring to it.

Just as the lift locked into place at the base of the water tower on Roald Dahl Plass, he heard a familiar female voice saying, "I can see you there, Ianto Jones. Your perception filter doesn't fool me."

Ianto's eyes focused on a brunette woman in a tan trench coat, pointing an automatic pistol at his head. "Suzie?" he asked, startled.

"Step off the platform, or I'll start shooting," Suzie ordered, waving the pistol dangerously.

Ianto's heart pounded in his chest. He warily stepped down from the lift platform and placed his briefcase cautiously on the ground. "What do you want, Suzie?" he asked carefully.

"You thought I had drunk that bottle of water with the Retcon in it, but I fooled you." She began laughing hysterically. "I fooled you all!"

"Suzie, please," Ianto pleaded, raising his hands slowly in the air.

"You thought you could just fire me? Just like that? And erase all of my memories of Torchwood with Retcon because I used a bit of alien tech without your permission?"

"You murdered three people, Suzie!" Ianto protested.

"But look at what I did with that glove! I brought them back to life. And you fired me! For nothing! I loved that job," she shrieked. "Torchwood was my life!"

She cocked the pistol and pointed it at Ianto. "You took everything away from me, Ianto Jones, and now I'm going to take it all away from you."

"Suzie…" Ianto pleaded, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Goodbye, Ianto Jones."

Ianto closed his eyes. _This is the end… In some ways, it's a relief…_

"No!" a male voice yelled, just as Ianto heard the shot fire.

Ianto opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a heavy weight collapse against his chest. Jack's face, blood spattered and frozen in death, was inches away from his as they both fell heavily to the ground. _He must have shielded me with his body,_ Ianto realized belatedly.

He lay still underneath Jack as Suzie approached and bent down to inspect them. His face was hidden under Jack's shoulder, and held his breath as seconds ticked by, hoping she would think he was dead as well. "Two for the price of one," he heard Suzie murmur gleefully.

Then he heard the pistol cock again, and he shut his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. In a startling flash of movement, Jack came back to life with a gasp, sprang up from the ground, and pointed his Webley revolver at Suzie.

"What the… I shot you! In the head!" Suzie wailed, shock and awe evident in her voice. "How can you be alive?"

"Put the gun down, Suzie," Jack ordered.

Ianto quickly scrambled to his feet and stood behind Jack. Suzie was still pointing the gun at them. "I'm not after you, Jack," Suzie said, narrowing her eyes. "Move out of the way and let me take care of business."

"I can't let you do that, Suzie," Jack said calmly. "Put the gun down, or I'll shoot you."

"Screw you, Harkness!" Suzie screamed.

Two shots sounded almost simultaneously. Both Suzie and Jack fell to the ground. Ianto was momentarily shocked into inertia as he stared at their bodies. Suzie had a bullet hole through the center of her forehead, and was obviously dead. Jack was bleeding profusely from his temple, but he was still breathing.

_Bloody hell,_ Ianto thought as his body began to shake involuntarily. _Jack Harkness just saved my life… twice._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, and of course my endless appreciation for my wonderfully charming and extremely talented beta riftintime.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ianto stood motionless, watching the blood pour from the gaping wound in Jack's head. Jack took one final, ragged breath, made a gurgling noise, then lay still. _Dead… again,_ Ianto thought, staring at his lifeless body. _He's dead again…_ Ianto felt the panic rising, and the urge to laugh hysterically threatened to break free. One sharp bark of wild laughter escaped from his throat before he regained control.

His eyes roamed around the Plass, the lateness of the hour fortunately rendering it devoid of pedestrians. His gaze landed once more on Suzie. _I've killed a Torchwood operative,_ he thought desperately. _Former Torchwood operative, and actually it was Jack who shot her,_ he corrected himself, _but still… she was my responsibility. It's my fault… again._

"Ianto!" Jack's voice recalled him to the present. "We need to get her off the street."

Ianto turned around. Jack was rising slowly to his feet. There was blood spattered down his greatcoat, and his hair was matted with gore. Ianto swallowed hard against the rising bile in his throat. "Ianto!" Jack called again.

Recalled to his duty, Ianto jumped into action. He and Jack lifted Suzie's body, and he helped Jack sling her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Jack flipped open his wrist strap and hit several buttons. The water cascading down the tower increased in speed, overflowing onto the surrounding pavement.

Ianto jumped out of the way and snatched up his briefcase as the flood of water washed away the bloodstains on the ground. "I didn't know you could control the water pressure," he exclaimed in surprise.

"I met one of the city planners in a bar… long story," Jack replied smugly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, immediately sorry that in his perturbation, the words had escaped his lips. After several moments, Jack hit another button on his wrist strap, and the water flow eased back to its normal rate. The two men stepped onto the invisible lift, Suzie's dead body still hanging over Jack's shoulder. It was a mark of Ianto's extreme agitation that he didn't spare a thought for the water streaming around his expensive, leather shoes.

A single drop of blood dripped from the hole in Suzie's forehead, and Ianto recoiled in horror. He shuffled so far away from her body that he almost lost his balance and fell over the edge, as the lift descended into the Hub. Jack reached out his spare hand and grabbed his arm, steadying him. Once Ianto had regained his equilibrium, he wrenched his arm out of Jack's grasp with a terse, "Thanks."

When the lift had fully descended into the bowels of the Hub, he and Jack placed Suzie's body on the lift in the medical bay and sent it down to the morgue. "I can take it from here, Jack," Ianto said, suddenly wanting desperately to be away from the other man. He wasn't certain how much longer he could maintain his mask of composure.

"You sure?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… Thanks for…er…" He was loath to admit aloud that Jack had saved his life. "Thanks for your help out there," he finally settled on, waving a hand in the general direction of the surface. "By the way," he asked as an afterthought. "How did you know?"

"I've been following her," Jack replied seriously. "I had a bad feeling."

"Oh," Ianto replied with a frown, feeling immensely guilty that it was Jack who'd had the foresight to keep an eye on Suzie and not him. _It was Jack who realized that she was killing those people in order to use the glove in the first place… I should have been the one who noticed, not Jack. I'm the leader of Torchwood!_

Jack eyed the other man curiously. _Is this a chink I see in Ianto's usually impenetrable armor?_ he wondered. _Perhaps he's human after all…_

Suddenly afraid his legs would no longer support his weight, Ianto slumped down in a nearby chair. "I'm complete rubbish at this," he said aloud, before he had time to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "They should have asked you to lead Torchwood Three, not me."

"Who says they didn't?" Jack retorted.

Ianto looked up at him sharply. "They asked you to take over?" His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I told them to go to hell," Jack said easily.

Ianto sighed heavily and rubbed at the stabbing pain in his temples. Feeling a pang of sympathy for the other man, Jack pulled up a chair and sat across from Ianto. "Commanding a team is a thankless job. If things go well, you're merely doing your duty. If things go badly, it's all your fault."

"Tell me about it," Ianto said with a groan. His hands dropped into his lap, and he eyed Jack suspiciously. "Why are you being nice to me? We hate each other."

Jack shrugged. "It's the first time I've ever seen you act like a human being. Most of the time, you're a stuck-up little prig."

"And you're a vulgar, arrogant wanker," Ianto spat, his rising indignation pushing aside all thoughts of self-reproach.

To his astonishment, Jack grinned. "That's more like it," he said, rising to his feet. "I'll leave you to it then. I'm sure you want me out of your Hub, and I need a shower."

With a dramatic swirl of coattails, Jack sauntered up the stairs of the sunken medical bay. Moments later, Ianto heard the cogwheel door roll open and closed.

Ianto stared at the seat that Jack had recently abandoned with a perplexed frown. _That's a different side to Jack… one I've never seen before. I've always thought of him as a thoroughly shallow bastard._ He shrugged. _It was probably just a fluke. I'm sure he'll be back to his usual obnoxious self tomorrow…_

As the brief flair of anger from Jack's insults faded, Ianto began to berate himself all over again. He had made a terrible mistake when he'd lead his team against the Slitheen infiltrators at Torchwood London, and it had cost Lisa her life. He would carry the guilt and heartache from that fatal lapse in judgment to his grave.

He'd been humiliated when he'd been assigned to Torchwood Cardiff and had been fully aware of the whispered comments and censorious glances from his colleagues. However, he'd tried to take on his new position with dignity and grace. Yet it seemed he was blundering all over again. He'd already gone through several Torchwood operatives, having to Retcon them in order to erase their memories when they failed to live up to expectations. Suzie was the first person under his command that had died because of Torchwood. _Death by Torchwood,_ he thought ruefully. _It happens so often…_

With a final exhausted sigh, Ianto rose to his feet and made his way down to the morgue to attend to Suzie's body.

Jack examined the ground near the water tower. When he'd satisfied himself that all traces of the earlier carnage had been washed away, he strode purposely across the Plass. He paused before stepping into the street, looking back at the tall, mirrored, silver sculpture, wondering briefly if Ianto was going to manage on his own. Then deciding he didn't care one way or the other, he turned his back on the Memorial and headed for his flat.

It was crawling into the wee hours of the morning by the time Ianto finished putting Suzie to rest in the Hub morgue and typing up his report. After several exhausted yawns, he decided to forgo the drive home and sleep in the Hub. There were crude living quarters in a bunker below his office, obviously used by decades of previous Torchwood leaders for catching a few hours sleep during long investigations. Ianto suspected that some of his predecessors had even lived in the Hub. Ianto, however, refused to stoop to that level of commitment, although on rare occasions, he would stay the night, when going home seemed a futile endeavor. Thus, he had prepared the room with new sheets for the small bed, toiletries in the bathroom, and spare clothing in the wardrobe.

Ianto was half asleep when he descended the ladder through a hatch in the office into the sleeping quarters. Moving mechanically, he removed his suit, shirt, and tie, hanging them carefully in the wardrobe, and climbed into bed in his underwear. He thought he'd be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, however, he tossed and turned for over an hour, thinking about Suzie, about Lisa, about Torchwood London, and about his sad, pathetic life, before he finally dozed off.

Jack stood on the rooftop of Stadium House, one of the tallest buildings in Cardiff, his toes hanging precariously over the edge, and his greatcoat whipping around his body. He cast his eyes over the twinkling night lights of the city, thinking about how tired he was of this time period on planet Earth, how he longed to travel the stars again, how he yearned for the Doctor to come back so he could learn the truth about his immortality, and how much he hated the life he'd been forced to make for himself in Cardiff, while he waited interminably for something to happen. He used to be a Time Agent in the fifty-first century and the darling of the Boeshane Peninsula, the remote human colony where he'd grown up. Now he was trapped on a primitive planet with unsophisticated and insipid life forms, waiting for over a century for the renegade Time Lord to return. He wondered when his life had become so sad and pathetic.

Dr. Owen Harper woke with a pounding head in the bed of yet another nameless woman. His body stank of alcohol and sweat, and his mouth felt like he'd been chewing on cotton wool. As silently and carefully as his hangover would allow, he climbed over the sleeping woman, collected his clothing, dressed, and left her flat. The cool, early morning air felt good on his face as his eyes adjusted to the dim, grey light and his brain began to recognize his surroundings. He wasn't far form his own flat, and deciding a walk would do him good, he began ambling home. As he walked, he reflected on his miserable state of affairs, his loneliness and apathy towards life after his fiancé Katie had died from an alien parasite, his despondency towards his job, and his generally sad, pathetic life.

Toshiko Sato slept soundly in her bed, after preparing a simple meal for herself, wrestling with a broken computer from the Torchwood Hub, and taking a long, leisurely bath. She wasn't unhappy, and she certainly preferred working for Torchwood over being kept in a UNIT prison, but still, there was something missing from her life. Nothing moved her anymore. Nothing excited her, besides the brief thrill of cracking a particularly difficult computer code or discovering the workings of a new piece of alien technology. She was lonely, but she didn't think that would ever change. She had resigned herself long ago to being alone, and though she felt her life to be a bit sad and pathetic, she had tried to make peace with it.

Gwen lay awake in bed next to her boyfriend of three years, Rhys Williams, a truck driver at Harwood's Haulage. She kept glancing over at the sleeping man, desperate to wake him and tell him all about Torchwood and the extraordinary things she'd seen, but knowing she was sworn to secrecy. She finally rose and made herself a cup of tea, thinking about her new job, her new teammates, her new boss, and the mysterious freelance agent, Jack Harkness. She was completely enamored with Jack, a bit in awe of Ianto, and had no idea what to make of Toshiko or Owen. But she decided that she was thrilled with her newfound understanding of the universe, and she determined to get to know her teammates better. She thought her life just couldn't get any more exciting.

Meanwhile, at Torchwood London, Cybermen had infiltrated the building and were beginning the conversion process on all its personnel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all for the reviews, and thanks as always to the wonderful riftintime for the editing, help, and encouragement.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ianto stood on a mountain of twisted metal and smoldering debris as he stared around with abject horror at the destruction of Torchwood London. He couldn't decide what was more disturbing; the fact that everyone he'd previously worked with was probably dead, or that a behemoth power such as Torchwood One had proved to be fallible. Reports were slowly coming in about what had occurred at the main Torchwood facility, but the details were still obscure. Of Torchwood One's eight hundred and twenty-three personnel, there were only twenty-seven known survivors, and most of them were too injured or shell-shocked to tell a cohesive story.

UNIT had arrived to help pull victims out of the wreckage. Three hundred and twenty-seven bodies had already been recovered. The rest will still buried or missing. The UNIT soldiers were still hard at work digging through the ruins, recovering bodies, the state of which were almost beyond recognition as human, so intertwined were they with metal and wires. Ianto had never seen anything like it before and sincerely hoped he never would again.

He'd already had a heated argument with one of the UNIT leaders. Besides the employees of the Torchwood One, there were numerous alien artifacts, technology, and other sensitive material to be recovered. UNIT had wanted to claim some of the artifacts for their own purposes, but Ianto was adamant that all salvaged remains were the property of Torchwood and were therefore to be sent to Cardiff. He even threatened to call the Prime Minister, whose number he happened to have on speed dial, before the UNIT official finally backed down. He'd sent Tosh, Owen, and Gwen to oversee the UNIT soldiers who were in charge of sifting the rubble and to ensure that nothing was mishandled.

It took every ounce of strength he possessed to maintain his composure as he stared around the battlefield, the smoke from which was thicker than the worst London fog. _The Battle of Canary Wharf,_ he thought to himself, recognizing that what he was seeing were truly the remains of a war zone. He breathed out a deep sigh as he tried to find the strength to carry on. With Torchwood London destroyed and Yvonne Hartman dead, he was now the sole leader of Torchwood, and the notion terrified him to his very core. _I'm not up to this, _he thought with apprehension._ I'm not the right person to lead Torchwood… It shouldn't be me._

He scanned the area with a pair of binoculars he'd borrowed from one of the UNIT soldiers. He spotted Tosh, Gwen, and Owen, hard at work, carrying out his orders. A dark shape obscured the lenses of his binoculars, and he lowered them in surprise. He looked into the face of Jack Harkness, and was surprised by the pain and dismay he saw etched in the other man's handsome features. He had a feeling that his mysterious, immortal agent knew more than anyone else combined about what had occurred. "Jack?" he asked tentatively. "What happened here?"

"Cybermen," Jack murmured. "And…" Ianto was surprised to see the older man cringe. "And Daleks," he finished.

Ianto quickly scanned his memory for information. "Cybermen…" he began. "Cybernetically augmented humanoids who believe that all of humanity must be 'upgraded' to cyber-form so that information will never be lost."

Jack scoffed. "That sounds like a Torchwood report. Cybermen take the brains from human subjects and implant them into suits of armor so that their lack of physical strength can be compensated for…" He trailed off and paused as Ianto winced. "They also believe that human emotions are a disadvantage and should be abolished, so they implant their victims with an emotional inhibitor chip."

"The perfect soldier," Ianto commented, his face reflecting his abhorrence.

"Exactly. These creatures gain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they find a base, build their forces, and before you know it, the Cyber race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the fear and hatred reflected in them. "You've encountered them before."

Jack nodded, looking uncomfortable. "And the Daleks…"

"Cybermen and Daleks," Ianto murmured, trying to comprehend the significance of what had occurred at Canary Wharf.

Jack closed his eyes. "The Cybermen met their match with the Daleks, who believe in the unquestionable superiority of their species. Other species are exterminated, or enslaved and then exterminated when no longer useful. The default directive of a Dalek is to destroy all non-Dalek life forms."

"The Cybermen wanted to assimilate the population. The Daleks wanted to exterminate us… And Torchwood London was caught in the middle," Ianto said slowly.

Again Jack nodded, unable to form any words. He had a particular aversion to Daleks, who had killed him for the first time, in the year 200,100, on Satellite Five. It was there that he had inexplicably come back to life, only to find that the Doctor had abandoned him. He shuddered involuntarily, unwilling to let his mind linger over the painful events.

"But what stopped them?" Ianto asked, pulling Jack from his memories. "Two powerful, technologically advanced alien races bent on destroying the Earth…"

"I think the Doctor was here," Jack whispered.

Ianto looked alarmed. "Torchwood Enemy Number One?"

Jack's features darkened in anger. "That's Yvonne Hartman talking. You people know nothing about him! You're just like all the rest!"

Jack turned to walk away, but Ianto grabbed his arm. "No, wait, Jack. Please."

Ianto had read about the Doctor in the Torchwood archives, but he was smart enough to know that there were always two sides to every story. He also knew that Torchwood, under the regime of Yvonne Hartman, tended to have a distorted, ethnocentric, and self-righteous perspective. Hartman believed that anything alien was, by default, the property of Torchwood, and that alien species had no rights on Earth. It was not an attitude with which Ianto entirely agreed.

Jack looked down at the arm that Ianto was holding. Ianto quickly released it. "You have no idea how many times the Doctor has saved planet Earth from total annihilation!" Jack seethed. "He is not the enemy."

"He's… your friend?" Ianto hedged.

Jack scowled. He leaned towards Ianto, his face uncomfortably close. "You think I don't know?"

Ianto leaned away from Jack, whose hot breath was ghosting over his face. "Yvonne Hartman wanted you to keep a close eye on me because she thought I would eventually lead her to the Doctor."

Ianto was taken aback. He hadn't realized Jack was privy to that particular piece of information. In fact, when he'd been assigned to Torchwood Cardiff, Yvonne Hartman had given him a file on Jack that was Level One Access only. His clearance had to be raised in order to read about the Captain Jack Harkness directive.

Jack drew away with a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing full well that he had scored a victory over the other man. "That surprises you, that I knew?" He laughed humorlessly. "I've been around a long time, Ianto Jones. I know who my enemies are. You know what they say, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

"Torchwood is your enemy," Ianto said, realizing the truth of his words as he spoke them.

He'd read about how Jack was recruited to Torchwood. Jack was tortured at length and repeatedly by the agents in the late eighteen hundreds, as they systematically and methodically tested his immortality. It was a revolting tale, and one that made Ianto ashamed to be a Torchwood operative.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "And now, _you_ are Torchwood," he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Ianto felt his hackles rising. He might work for Torchwood, but that didn't mean he agreed with the methods of the now dead leader of Torchwood One. "I am _not_ Yvonne Hartman," Ianto stated coolly.

"Right," Jack sneered, "You're just a pawn in her game, sent to Cardiff because you screwed up and got one of your men killed…"

"Don't!" Ianto recoiled as though he'd been struck.

Jack frowned, knowing the remark was a low blow. _I've gotten people killed too…_ To hide his uneasiness, he looked around at the wreckage that was once a superpower of the nation. "How the mighty have fallen," he quipped sarcastically. "And now we're stuck with you as the leader of Torchwood," he added wrathfully.

Ianto took a step back and sank onto a metal beam lying on the ground, his legs suddenly not able to sustain his weight.

Jack paused uncertainly, eyeing the other man curiously. He was angry. Furious actually, because the Doctor had been there and he'd missed him._ He left me… again… and I missed my chance to escape this planet once and for all… So I'm stuck here, with this pompous ass as my boss…_

"You're right," Ianto said in barely a whisper. He couldn't deny the truth of Jack's implications. "I'm not fit for this."

Jack was once again surprised by the young man who had lead the Cardiff team for the last six months. He'd expected Ianto to rage at him for his insubordination and cutting remarks. Instead, Ianto had shown humility. It was not what he'd expected. _I'm taking it out on him,_ he realized with a pang of remorse. _It's not his fault._

Ianto cast his eyes once more around the devastation. "Everyone I worked with is dead… There were over eight hundred employees who either suffered a horrible death in the Cybermen's conversion units or where slaughtered by Daleks. Torchwood London is destroyed. We're all that remain of an institution that's over a hundred years old." He paused and looked up at Jack. "And you're right about why I was sent to Cardiff. A Torchwood operative under my command died because of a mistake I made."

Jack sighed heavily, his surge of anger suddenly abating at the unadulterated honesty of the other man's words. He sat down on the metal beam next to Ianto, suddenly feeling sorry for the young man. "All commanders lose people in battle. It goes with the territory."

"But not because they screwed up," Ianto said regretfully.

"Actually, that's usually the reason why commanders lose men in battle," Jack reasoned.

Ianto had to agree that Jack had a point, but it didn't make him feel better, or any more confident about his new role. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, much to his chagrin.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll be any worse that Hartman," Jack conceded, struggling to find anything reassuring to say.

He wasn't used to offering comfort, especially to Ianto Jones of all people. Had Ianto shown his usual self-importance and pretension, Jack would have walked away. As it was, he felt a modicum of respect for the other man. It took more courage to be humble than it did to save face.

"Thanks," Ianto muttered sardonically.

The two men fell silent as a UNIT officer approached, stood to attention, and saluted. "The body count is up to four hundred and eighty-nine, sir," the officer stated. "We're trying to assemble a list of the victims as you ordered, however some are unrecognizable."

It was obvious that even the battle-worn soldier was having a difficult time maintaining his stoic expression in the face of the tragedy. Ianto and Jack looked at each other, then turned back to the officer. "Thank you," Ianto said authoritatively. "Carry on, and keep me posted."

"Sir, yes sir." The officer turned on his heel and marched away.

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Ianto groaned and rubbed his throbbing temples. "My God," he whispered, his stomach churning unpleasantly as the reality of the situation sunk deeper into his consciousness. "It's a massacre."

"You people really have no idea what's out there," Jack said, looking up into the sky.

"Will you stay at Torchwood?" Ianto suddenly asked. Jack Harkness wasn't one of his favorite people, but he had to admit that the man was useful and knowledgeable. _And maybe there's more to him than meets the eye,_ he added to himself.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He was tempted to make a snide comment about Ianto needing him, but he decided to let it go. The young man was obviously distressed and barely holding himself together. He sat, silently contemplating the question. _Will I stay at Torchwood?_ he asked himself.

"I could…" Ianto began and then hesitated. He took a deep breath. He was reluctant to show Jack even more weakness that he had already, but he decided that it wasn't the time for false bravado. "I could really use your help," he finally finished.

Jack stared at the other man. He felt his initial impression of Ianto Jones beginning to crumble away. _There's more to him than meets the eye,_ he thought with an unexpected spark of interest. Once more, Jack was tempted to dispel the seriousness of the conversation with a sarcastic comment, but again he thought better of it. "I'll stay," he agreed, not entirely certain that he was making the right decision.

"Thank you," Ianto said sincerely, attempting a weak smile that failed miserably.

The two men sat next to each other in silence, both of them wondering what kind of bizarre, tenuous alliance they'd just agreed to, and uncertain how long their animosity towards each other would tolerate their unspoken truce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late post this week. Thanks as always for all of the reviews and continued support, and of course an enormous thanks to my amazingly clever and talented beta riftintime.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It took over a week to sort through the rubble of the Battle of Canary Wharf and transport the alien artifacts from London to Cardiff. Ianto spent another week notifying the families of the seven hundred and ninety-six victims and ensuring that the twenty-seven survivors received adequate treatment and compensation. He felt a personal responsibility to each and every one of the families affected, and he would not let any of his team assist with the death notifications. He worked himself to the point of exhaustion, writing a personal letter to every single family. He ate little and barely slept until each death notification was dispatched by courier.

He had ordered his team to catalogue, organize, and find a place in the archives for the myriad artifacts recovered from the wreckage. He'd put Toshiko in charge, deciding that she was the most organized of the three, and trusting her to bring the more sensitive or dangerous items to his attention. He was relieved that the Torchwood Cardiff archives were so immense that there was plenty of space for storage of the recovered objects.

Jack had vanished several hours after their conversation in London, when he had tentatively agreed to stay with Torchwood. A UNIT officer had presented an unconfirmed list of the casualties to Ianto, and Jack had read it over his shoulder. He'd gasped aloud, snatched the paper out of Ianto's hand, and stared at it for several moments, his face set in a stony mask of disbelief. Then he'd unceremoniously thrust the list back into Ianto's hands, and without a word, he'd departed in a flurry of coattails.

Ianto had stared after him in astonishment. Then he'd scanned the list closely, wondering which name had caused Jack so much distress. As his eyes moved down the list, he'd seen so many names he recognized, that by the time he'd gotten through the first thirty people, he'd entirely forgotten about Jack's inexplicable reaction and abrupt departure.

He hadn't heard from Jack since that day, and having no need for his services, he hadn't bothered to get into contact. But the business of Torchwood London was finally drawing to a close, and Ianto had decided to call the team together for a meeting that afternoon. He wanted to discuss how they were going to continue the legacy of Torchwood by themselves.

Ianto had arrived at the Hub early that morning. He spent a good hour tiding his already immaculate office. He dusted every surface, polished the long, wooden desk, re-organized his desktop and drawers, and mopped the floor. As he worked, his mind drifted over the events of the past few weeks. He'd shed tears over many of the death notifications he'd had to write, and he'd been overwhelmed by the sheer number of casualties. Now that the unpleasant and painful task was completed, he felt almost numb.

He'd put off thinking about his new responsibilities as he meticulously attended to every detail of the aftermath of Torchwood London. But he could no longer ignore his growing trepidation. _I'm the leader of Torchwood now,_ he kept repeating to himself over and over again. _I'm not fit for this… I don't know what to do._

When his office was finally cleaned to his satisfaction, he put away the chemicals, rubber gloves, and other cleaning supplies, re-donned his suit jacket, straightened his tie, arranged his features into a mask of confidence, and walked out of his office. Only Gwen and Tosh had arrived. Owen was nowhere to be seen.

He announced to the women that he would be out all morning, having several meetings with local government officials, but that he wanted to meet for lunch in the boardroom at 1:00pm. He added that he would pick something up for all of them. He also sent a text message to Jack asking him to attend the meeting, and wondered vaguely if the other man would actually show up. Then he retrieved his black overcoat and walked out of the Hub.

Owen rolled into work half an hour late, wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day before, and nursing a fiend of a hangover. Blatantly ignoring the disapproving look from Tosh and the wide-eyed stare of Gwen, he ambled into the bathroom, showered, and changed into a spare set of clothing he kept at the Hub.

On hearing with relief that their boss was out for the morning, he wandered casually into the morgue, deciding he'd have another look at an as yet unidentified alien life form they'd captured just before all hell had broken loose at Torchwood London. He was sick to death of all the organizing and cataloguing of the various artifacts that had arrived in numerous crates from London, and had grumbled for a week that he was a doctor and not an office assistant. He'd been more shocked than he cared to admit by the number of casualties from Canary Wharf, but thankfully, he hadn't had to perform autopsies on any of the victims. Ianto had ordered that all of the bodies be burned, along with the cyber conversion units.

He had a vague idea of where he'd stowed the alien before they were called away to London, and he began randomly pulling open drawers and unzipping bags instead of troubling to look up the exact location on the computer.

He'd slid open the third drawer, deciding that it had to be the correct one at last, and swearing and mumbling to himself, he unzipped the body bag. He gasped in horror as he stared down into the face of their ex-colleague, Suzie Costello, frozen in death, with a bullet hole through her forehead. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed, feeling nausea churning in his already precarious stomach.

Acutely regretting the last few drinks from the night before, he barely made it to the toilet before he was on his knees, vomiting violently and clinging desperately to the porcelain seat.

After he'd heaved every ounce of alcohol from his system, he washed his mouth out, splashed water onto his face, and stumbled back towards the morgue. He leaned his cheek against the cool steel drawers, pulled out his mobile phone, and texted, "Morgue ASAP!" to Toshiko.

Moments later, Tosh and Gwen came running into the morgue, guns drawn and looks of alarm on their faces. "Owen?" Tosh called. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Owen motioned towards the open drawer, his body sagging against the wall, and his face an unpleasant greenish hue. Tosh and Gwen approached the drawer slowly, their guns still held out in front of them. Owen didn't have the presence of mind to tell them to put their guns away. Tosh peered carefully into the drawer, then gasped in surprise, her gun clattering to the floor. She put her hands over her mouth and looked at Owen, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Gwen asked, peering down at Susie's dead body. "Who is it? She looks human."

Owen finally found his voice. "Gwen, meet Suzie Costello," he rasped out. "You took her job."

Gwen stared first at him and then at Tosh. "She died?" Gwen asked.

"She was killed," Owen corrected.

"Ianto didn't tell me…" Gwen began, looking at them in confusion.

"Ianto didn't tell any of us," Toshiko interjected, her hands still covering her mouth.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other, and Gwen could see the looks of fear they had exchanged. _I'm missing something here,_ she thought as she eyed her colleagues warily. "You don't think…" Tosh began, looking at Owen.

"What other explanation is there?" Owen replied darkly.

"I'm sure that there's another…" Tosh said.

"You're a fool, Tosh!" Owen interrupted angrily.

"He couldn't… He wouldn't…" Tosh stammered.

"Why the hell do you think he's been so secretive about it, hmm?" Owen spat. "Bloody Torchwood."

Gwen was beginning to lose her patience. Everyone's nerves were frayed after the devastation of Torchwood London, and Gwen was especially affected by the carnage she'd witnessed. "Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" she asked, her voice pitched an octave higher than usual.

Owen pushed himself away from the wall and took a few unsteady steps towards the drawer. "Ianto refused to tell us what happened with Suzie, just that she was no longer an employee of Torchwood." He pointed at the drawer containing Suzie's body. "Torchwood is a top secret agency. Outside the government, beyond the police. No one leaves Torchwood and remembers."

"We thought they were just Retconned," Tosh added, her voice barely a whisper.

"Looks like no one leaves Torchwood alive," Owen added.

Gwen stared at Tosh and Owen, her eyes wide with surprise. "No…" She shook her head firmly. "No, no, no…" Her mind refused to accept what they were saying. Not after what she'd seen at Canary Wharf. "That's ridiculous. You're telling me that…" She couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

"That this is what happens if you're fired from Torchwood," Owen finished. "One bullet through the head. Execution style."

"I don't believe it." Gwen continued to shake her head. "You think that Ianto… that Ianto did this?"

"Shot her? Yeah," Owen said, looking at Tosh.

"There were others before Suzie," Tosh said, returning Owen's stare. "You don't think…"

"That they're here?" Owen asked, waving his arm around the morgue.

The three of them exchanged looks, then as though by unspoken consent, they each chose a drawer, pulled it open, and unzipped the body bag.

They spent the rest of the morning searching all the drawers on that level of the morgue, but they didn't find any other human corpses. "There are nine more levels of the morgue," Owen said when they'd closed the last drawer.

Tosh checked her watch. "It's a quarter to one. I don't think we should be late for that meeting," she said with obvious trepidation.

"You think that's an offense that will get you canned?" Owen asked her sarcastically.

The three of them looked at each other, then they turned and walked out of the morgue. Gwen wasn't entirely convinced. Ianto, though a bit scary, seemed a nice enough bloke. She couldn't imagine that Ianto would kill Torchwood's former employees to maintain its secrecy. She couldn't imagine that organizations like that existed outside the American Mafia. _It's absurd,_ she thought with a frown. _Things like that don't happen in real life. This isn't some overly dramatic series on telly!_ But she couldn't deny the fear she's seen in her co-worker's faces, and it gave her pause. _Maybe they know something I don't…_

Silently, they all climbed the stairs and walked towards the boardroom. Tosh turned on the lights as they entered, and the three of them stood huddled together in the far corner of the room instead of sitting at the large oval table. Gwen finally broke the silence. "I think we should just ask Ianto what happened."

"Confront him?" Owen roared. "Are you crazy? He killed Suzie!"

"We don't know that. It's not like you've got any proof. Besides, I'm a cop!" Gwen exclaimed. "I can't just go missing."

"What part of 'beyond the police' don't you understand?" Owen retorted.

"She was your colleague," Gwen argued. "Don't you want to know what happened to her?"

Owen snorted derisively. "Knowing Ianto, she probably misfiled something."

Gwen felt anger well up inside her. It was more than she could bear. She had so many conflicting emotions since starting at Torchwood, and she hadn't been able to talk about it with anyone. _This isn't what I signed up for!_ She grabbed Owen's shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Over seven hundred Torchwood employees were killed in London by aliens bent on taking over the universe, your former colleague was shot, you're accusing our boss of murdering her, and you're making wise-cracks?"

It was then that Ianto arrived back in the Hub carrying a large box of Chinese take-away and walked towards the boardroom. As he approached, he heard raised voices, however he couldn't discern the words. He pushed open the door with his shoulder, and announced with a broad grin, "So… who's for Chinese?"

The grin faltered on his face when he saw that Gwen had Owen thrust up against the wall with a menacing look on her face, and Tosh was trying to pull her away. Wondering what he'd walked in on, and he tried to diffuse the tension with humor. He set the box of Chinese food down on the table and said with a wry smile, "You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job."

Gwen released Owen, and the three of them stared at him with sheer horror on their faces. Once again, Ianto's smile faltered. _What the hell did I miss?_


	6. Chapter 6

**T****hanks for the continued support, and thanks especially to my brilliant and wonderful beta riftintime.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Frowning with perplexity at the three startled faces of his employees, Ianto motioned towards the chairs around the boardroom table. He briefly wondered if they were anxious because they were expecting him to discuss what had happened at Canary Wharf. He knew they'd been deeply moved and distressed about the death of so many Torchwood employees, even though none of them had known any of the victims personally. He had never properly addressed the tragedy, and he suspected that had been poor leadership on his part. _Maybe we need to talk about it,_ he thought wearily. _Perhaps they need some sort of reassurance from me, something to give them closure and to help us move on, although I have no idea what to say… _"Why don't we all sit down," he said aloud.

Slowly and cautiously, Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen slid into chairs at the far side of the table, across from where Ianto was standing. Still frowning, Ianto began to take out the cartons of Chinese food and spread them across the table. The other three sat still, watching him intently. Ianto was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He tugged at the knot in his tie, loosing it a bit. "Well, come on, then," he passed plates to each of his employees. "Tuck in."

The three of them eyed each other, but no one made a move towards the food. Ianto was disappointed. "Don't any of you like Chinese?" he asked incredulously. "I'll just have to get rid of the lot of you and hire new employees. Can't abide people who don't like Chinese," he joked weakly, trying desperately to ease the obvious tension in the room.

Tosh's eyes widened, Gwen's mouth dropped open, and Owen hastily grabbed the nearest carton and dumped most of its contents onto his plate. After a moment's hesitation, the other two women followed Owen's lead. Gwen was still skeptical. She couldn't quite make herself believe that Ianto would kill anyone who wanted to leave Torchwood, or who was fired for that matter, but the palpable fear of the other two was infectious, and she found herself becoming more and more jittery. Ianto seemed to have been deeply moved by the destruction of Torchwood London and the staggering number of casualties, but he was a man with an inherently stoic nature, and she didn't know what was hidden beneath his habitually impassive expression. _Tosh and Owen have been here longer than me… They know him better than I do…_

Tosh stared at her boss with uncertainty. Ianto had negotiated her release from the UNIT prison, where she had been incarcerated for treason, and for that she was eternally grateful to him. The terms of her release made her beholden both to Torchwood and to Ianto Jones. She was to remain under his supervision until he saw fit to release her from her obligations. Although he'd allowed her certain freedoms, he'd also warned her that any disloyalty on her part would have dire consequences. She had assumed he meant that she would go back to the horrible prison cell. Now she began to wonder if that warning held a more sinister meaning.

At the time, she'd thought that Ianto had released her out of benevolence. She had hoped for some further kindness or even friendship from her savior, but he'd remained cool, aloof, professional, and distant. Her logical conclusion was that he was more interested in her technological prowess, rather than her misfortunes. She didn't really know Ianto Jones, or what he was capable of. _Perhaps I was just a convenience... and if I become inconvenient, I could be easily disposed of…_

Owen stared at Ianto with a mixture of dislike and fear. He thought his boss was a right pompous arse, and some illogical part of him blamed the other man for the fate of his fiancé Katie, who had died from an alien parasite that had attached itself irrevocably to her brain. Logically, he knew it wasn't Ianto's fault, and that the other man had done his best for Katie at the time. But Owen was an angry and bitter man. He'd agreed to join Torchwood because he didn't have anything better to do, and after Katie's death, he couldn't imagine going back to work at the hospital where she died, or any hospital at all for that matter.

Ianto offering him a position at Torchwood had been convenient, but he secretly hated Torchwood and all it stood for. In his mind, Torchwood had taken away the only woman he'd ever loved, and the only thing that had ever made him happy. Ianto Jones _was _Torchwood, now more than ever, and his hatred extended to his boss accordingly. In his skewed perspective, Ianto Jones was capable of anything. Assassinating a wayward employee seemed a believable practice of the immoral organization. _Bloody Torchwood,_ he thought with a snarl. _It killed Katie, and it will be the death of me as well!_

Ianto wrinkled his forehead in consternation. His attempt at jest had seemed to have the opposite effect. All three of his employees looked even more uncomfortable than they had when he'd first walked in. _This appears to be more than apprehension about discussing an unpleasant subject… What's gotten into all of them?_

Still feeling utterly perplexed, he neatly scooped out food from several containers, making small, tidy piles on his plate. Then he tucked a paper napkin into his shirt collar and picked up his chopsticks. As he raised his eyes, he saw that the three of them, though their plates were piled high, were sitting with their arms folded in their lap, staring at him. Thinking that perhaps they were being deferential and waiting for him to begin, he deftly grasped a piece of chicken between the wooden sticks and popped it into his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed. He'd expected the others to begin eating once he'd started, but none of them had moved. "Eat," he said, waving his chopsticks at them.

He watched his three employees carefully as each one of them slowly picked up their chopsticks and took a hesitant bite of the food on their plates. Feeling a modicum of relief that they'd at least begun eating their lunch, he attempted to smile. "That's better," he said. "I don't want you to think I treat my employees badly."

Owen choked on his mouthful of chow mein. _He must be fucking joking_!

Tosh blanched. _Would he really kill me if I tried to leave? I'm not like the others. My life was already forfeit…_

Gwen pushed her plate away with disgust. _I can't sit here and cheerily eat Chinese if I've joined an organization that murders its employees!_

Ianto was about to throw down his chopsticks and demand to know what was going on when the boardroom door swung open, and Jack Harkness sauntered in. Ianto grimaced and mentally steeled himself. He had no idea how Jack's presence would affect the already tense atmosphere, and he was irritated that Jack was late. _Must he always be totally and conspicuously insubordinate? _"Aww, a family meeting. How sweet," Jack said facetiously.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "When I say 1:00pm, I mean 1:00pm, Jack. Not half on 2:00," he chided.

Completely ignoring him, Jack exclaimed, "Oh, Chinese! I'm starved." He grinned around the room. "Had a bit of a workout this morning, if you get my drift." He winked ostentatiously at Gwen, who immediately colored.

Ianto rolled his eyes again as Jack threw himself into the seat next to Gwen, grabbed a plate, and helped himself to several of the containers. When his plate was piled high, he dove hungrily into the food, eating noisily and sloppily. Ianto winced as he watched fried rice spill over the edges of the plate and onto the perfectly polished surface of the table. He felt his irritation rising, but he didn't want to start another argument with Jack, so he remained silent. The atmosphere of the room was already tense enough. Besides, he had things he needed to discuss with his team, and if it turned into another sparring match, nothing would get accomplished.

Deciding that he needed a moment to calm his temper, he set his chopsticks down on his plate, lining them up precisely with his index finger, pulled the napkin out of his shirt, folded it neatly and set it down beside his plate, stood up and tightened his minutely loosened tie, politely excused himself, and walked out of the room.

There were several moments of tense silence as Jack continued to shovel food into his mouth, and the other three sat silently, staring at him. _Sod this,_ Gwen thought. _I'm going to try and get some answers._ "Jack, what's he told you?" she asked, turning to the handsome man at her side, who unabashedly had a noodle stuck to his chin.

"About what?" he asked around the eggroll he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Himself!" Owen replied, joining the conversation.

"You work with him more that I do," Jack said with a dismissive shrug.

"We were banking on you," Toshiko added. "You've been around the longest."

"You don't know anything?" Gwen asked with surprise, looking around at the other three.

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay," Owen offered.

Jack choked on the eggroll, and Gwen slapped him hard on the back. "Thanks," he croaked out.

"No, he's not! Really? Do you think?" Gwen asked, looking at Owen. _How did we get onto the subject of his sexual orientation?_

"No. Owen does. I don't," Toshiko said, feeling slightly relieved at the change of subject.

"And I don't care," Jack said, reaching for another eggroll. He thought Ianto was handsome enough, but his abject dislike of Torchwood's default leader was enough to turn away even his wandering eye.

"Perfect grooming, immaculately tailored suits, and flamboyantly colored shirts are not the dress code of a straight man," Owen reasoned.

"I think it suits him," Gwen said thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting the reason for her questions in the first place. "Sort of classic."

"Exactly!" Tosh said, happy to finally have someone agree with her about anything after working with Owen for so long. "I've watched him in action. He may look a bit foppish, but he can take down any Weevil. He's tough…" She paused and looked at Owen. "And now we know that he's ruthless."

Jack eyed her curiously, wondering where that last comment came from, but decided not to say anything.

"We know he's from Torchwood One, right?" Gwen asked, trying to tease out the essential facts like any good copper.

"We don't even know that for sure," Owen said, shaking his head.

"No Torchwood One employee by the name of Ianto Jones exists in the database for the last fifty years," Tosh said.

"Maybe his identity's classified," Gwen suggested, unexpectedly excited by the prospect.

"Used to be something big at MI-5. That's what I think," Jack said, suddenly enjoying the game and inwardly chuckling to himself. _They think Ianto is some super spy! What a joke!_

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret," Gwen said.

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know who we're working for… _and_ what he's capable of. He's the leader of Torchwood now… and after what we discovered today…" Owen shuddered.

"What did you discover today?" Jack asked, looking intrigued.

Before anyone could respond, the boardroom door swung open, and Ianto reappeared. Jack grinned mischievously. "Here he is, the man of mystery himself! Your employees seem to think you have some deep, dark secrets hidden under those immaculate suits," Jack teased.

Ianto visibly paled. _Did they find out about Lisa? Dear God, how will I explain that?_

Four sets of eyes with varying degrees of amusement, skepticism, fear, and mistrust stared back at him. Ianto sunk into the chair at the head of the table. _How did they find out? That information was classified. Highest level of clearance. Did Toshiko find a back door through the firewall?_ Beads of sweat appeared on his brow, and he swallowed hard.

For an insanely tense few seconds, no one said anything. No one even moved a muscle. Finally Gwen could no longer stand the strain. "Did you execute Suzie because she left Torchwood?" she blurted out. "Is that what happens here when someone is fired?"

Simultaneously, Tosh covered her mouth with her hands, Owen audibly gasped, Jack burst out laughing, and Ianto exclaimed, "What?" looking completely horrified.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Thanks as always to my spectacular beta riftintime.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

It was Owen who first broke the silence after Jack's uproarious laughter had died away. "We found her, Jones," he said, a mixture of fear and distaste adding a roughness to his voice. "In the morgue. One shot through the head. Execution style."

Ianto's mouth dropped open. He wasn't sure what was more shocking – the fact that of all the hundreds of spaces in the morgue, they'd happened upon the one holding Suzie's body, or the fact that his employees actually thought he had executed a former employee simply to keep her silent. His brain had barely begun to formulate a reply when Tosh continued, "You refused to tell us what happened with Suzie… or with anyone else that you've fired. Are they lying dead in our morgue as well?"

"This is not what I signed up for," Gwen interjected, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't care how secret this bloody organization is, if I go missing, I'll make sure the entire Cardiff police force comes down on you!"

Ianto held up his hand as if to ward off a blow. He couldn't seem to get his mind to function properly in his perturbation. "I always knew there was something wrong about you, Jones," Owen sneered venomously, then looked started, as if he'd surprised himself by his daring.

Suddenly all three of them were talking at once, their voices getting louder and louder as their nervous energy found an outlet. "I didn't," Ianto began, but no one was listening to him. He shook his head and tried again, "I didn't…" but his voice barely registered in the din.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and a shouted, "Enough!" that silenced all three of them. Jack had pounded his fist hard against the table as he barked out the single word. "I killed Suzie," he said after the startled hush had fallen over the room.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Jack with astonishment. Ianto put his hands in his lap and dropped his gaze, momentarily unwilling to see their expressions. "She tried to kill your boss," Jack continued, jerking his thumb towards Ianto. "I mean, he's not my favorite person in the world, but you've got to admit, he looks good in a suit. I'd hate to see that go to waste." He shrugged mildly.

"Oh, Jack," Ianto mumbled with exasperation, too disturbed to give Jack the usual admonition about harassment in the workplace. He took a deep breath, dreading the thought of having to explain the Suzie incident to his staff, but knowing he was backed into a corner. "There was a piece of alien tech that was recovered from Cardiff Bay in 1967," he began.

"The Resurrection Gauntlet," Jack added.

"I called it the Risen Mitten," Ianto said, momentarily diverted.

"That's a terrible name," Jack scoffed.

"I always thought it was quite apropos," Ianto retorted defensively.

Jack snorted in reply.

"Get on with it!" Gwen said quickly as she saw Ianto open his mouth to respond to Jack.

Shooting Jack a menacing glare, Ianto continued, "Suzie discovered the gauntlet in the archives and asked me if she could test it. Not much was known about it, so I let her have a go."

"That was a mistake," Jack interjected blithely.

"Obviously." Ianto glared at him again. "But I didn't know it at the time, did I?"

Jack waved for him to continue. Rolling his eyes, and stifling the urge to stick his tongue out at the other man, he said, "She became obsessed with that gauntlet. It… it changed her."

"What did the gauntlet do?" Tosh asked.

Ianto glanced at Jack, who said evenly, "It brought the dead back to life."

"What?" Owen asked, suddenly looking interested.

"Only for a couple of minutes," Ianto said quickly. "It never lasted. Besides… There was something evil about it."

Owen sat up straight in his chair. "How can you say that? Do you have any idea what this could mean for the future of medicine?"

"Surely it's something we should study!" Tosh added.

Only Gwen remained silent. She looked at the faces of Jack and Ianto. They were looking at each other, as though there were having a silent conversation, and she could see the anxiety in both of their expressions.

"That's what Suzie thought," Jack said, pulling his eyes away from Ianto's. He and Ianto had had a moment of complete understanding, and it unsettled him.

"What's the catch?" Gwen finally asked.

Ianto took another deep breath. "As I said, Suzie became obsessed with the gauntlet. She started with insects. Then she bought goldfish by the dozen, killing them in order to bring them back to life. When that didn't satisfy her, she turned to human subjects." Ianto paused, uncertain how to continue.

To his mixture of annoyance and relief, Jack took up the tale. "Which was harmless enough until she discovered that the gauntlet worked best on victims of recent, violent death. The fresher the corpse, the better. She chased the police around for weeks, but she never got to the scene of the crime fast enough to satisfy her curiosity, so she started creating her own crime scenes."

"There was a knife forged from the same metal used to create the gauntlet," Ianto added.

"Wait!" Gwen interrupted, something clicking together suddenly in her mind. "Are you talking about those murders with an unusual three-sided knife a few months back? I remember those cases. Are you saying that Suzie murdered those people in order to test out an alien artifact?"

Ianto nodded. "I know I should have turned her over to the police, but I truly believed that she acted under the influence of that bloody glove… I thought that if I erased her memory, I could undo whatever evil that glove had done to her…" He shook his head sadly. "The Retcon didn't work. She resisted its effects somehow."

Jack shrugged. "It happens. Rarely, but it happens. Might have been because of the power of the gauntlet. Retcon's not a perfect tool, but it's the best one we have."

"She came after me a few weeks ago, hell bent on revenge," Ianto said, grateful to be coming to the end of the sordid tale. "She was… not in her right mind. If Jack hadn't been there…" He paused and glanced at Jack. "Well, it would be me lying in the morgue and not Suzie."

"Where's the glove now?" Owen asked, still with an undeniable spark of interest in his eyes.

"Destroyed," Ianto lied, unable to meet Jack's eyes. In truth, it was in his personal vault with a 'do not use' label affixed prominently to it, but he thought it better if everyone believed it was gone. It was too dangerous and too tempting.

Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe it fell through the Rift like most of the things we find. I think it was disposed of. I think the previous owner wanted to be rid of it."

Ianto had to agree, much to his chagrin, but he'd be damned if he agreed with Jack openly. Instead he said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tosh asked in a quiet voice.

Ianto shook his head, uncertain how to respond. He looked at Jack, hoping the other man might have something to offer, but Jack was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously wondering the same thing himself. "I guess I just thought it better if you didn't know," he responded weakly.

Simultaneously, Owen snorted, Tosh murmured, "I see," Gwen asked, "Why?" and Jack said facetiously, "That turned out well."

Ianto looked into the eyes of each one of his employees in turn, lingering last and longest on Jack. He hated to show weakness to his staff, most especially to Jack, but he was also a fair-minded person and willing to admit he'd made a mistake. "I'd already lost one team member to that blasted gauntlet," he began tentatively. "I didn't want to lose another one." He sighed. "But you're right. I should have told you about Suzie. I was trying to protect all of you," he finished uncertainly.

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised by Ianto's words of contrition. Tosh and Gwen both smiled warmly at him, touched by his concern. However, Owen still scowled with mistrust. "How come Harkness knew all about it then?" he asked, pointing at Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto curiously. _Will he lie and take all the credit for himself in order to save face in front of the others? _But once again, Ianto Jones surprised him. "Jack was the one who warned me that Suzie's interest was becoming a dangerous obsession," he admitted. "He discovered that she was responsible for those murders."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Tosh began to giggle. The rest of the group looked at her, completely stunned. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to stifle her hilarity, "I know what happened to Suzie is a tragedy… But, we all thought Ianto was… well… evil." Her voice cracked on the last word as she began to giggle again.

Like the snap of a whip, the tension in the room broke, and once again everyone started talking at once. "I never thought Ianto would really kill anyone like that," Gwen said. "I didn't really believe it," while Owen muttered, "I'm not sure that he _isn't _evil," and Jack said, "Jones, Ianto Jones, license to kill," with a grin, while Tosh continued to giggle.

Ianto leaned back in his chair as he watched his staff finish their lunch, this time with real enthusiasm, and listened to their animated discussion about Suzie, along with their false impressions about him and about Torchwood. He permitted himself a wry smile. It wasn't the way he'd intended the meeting to go, but he realized that, perhaps for the first time, his employees felt like an actual team, rather than a group of people working together.

He said little as the others chatted, allowing them to bond over their shared misconceptions. But when Jack jumped out of his chair to perform an animated interpretation of 'Ianto Jones, Assassin,' much to the amusement of the rest of the group, he put his foot down. "That's enough, Harkness," he barked out. "You've all had your little laugh at my expense." But he couldn't quite hide the smirk on his face. "Get out of here, the lot of you," he added. "You have the afternoon off." As an afterthought, he reached into his inner coat pocket, pulled out his wallet, and removed twenty quid. "Go have a pint. The first round's on me."

Owen was the first to jump out of his chair. He snatched the note from Ianto's hands with a grin. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Cooperation in the workplace. Thanks, boss." He opened the conference room door, calling over his shoulder, "Come on ladies, I'll buy you a round. And when I say 'ladies,' I'm including you, Harkness."

"But it's Ianto's money," Tosh said, following Owen out of the room.

"Well, now the money's in my hand, so it's _my_ money." They could hear Owen's voice down the hallway. "Next time, move faster, Tosh."

Gwen stood and looked at Jack with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Coming, Jack?"

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a bit," Jack said with a lazy grin.

Gwen nodded and followed the other two out of the room. When the door had closed behind her, Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself for whatever Jack was going to say. "What is it, Harkness?" he asked warily, opening his eyes and looking at the other man.

Jack was still grinning. "You surprise me, Jones," he replied.

Ianto stood up and began to tidy the Chinese cartons. "Why's that?" he asked, uncertain whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

Jack stood as well. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the other man. To his surprise, he found himself warming to Ianto. _And he does look damn good in a suit…_

"You're not as much of a bastard as I thought you were," Jack said easily.

"Thanks," Ianto muttered. "You're still a wanker."

"It's my inherent charm," Jack said cheekily, surprised to find himself flirting a little with the other man.

"Oh yeah, you're full of charm," Ianto replied facetiously, beginning to stack the plates.

"At least my employees don't think I'm a murderer," Jack teased.

Ianto threw down the stack of plates he was holding and rounded on Jack. "Was that really necessary?" he seethed.

Before Jack could stop himself or think better of it, he took a step forward. "No, but this is," he said, grabbing Ianto by the lapels and kissing him firmly on the lips.

For a brief moment, Ianto responded to the kiss, his instincts acting before his reason took hold. Then he violently shoved Jack away, drew back his arm, and punched Jack in the face. "What the fuck, Jack?" he roared, wiping at his mouth with disgust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you for such a great response to the last chapter. It really made my week! Hope you enjoy this next one. Special thanks to my amazing beta riftintime, who always gives me fantastic ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Jack raised his hand up and carefully ran his fingers over his rapidly swelling lip, which had belatedly begun to throb. He felt the warm blood trickle across his fingertips, and he grinned, completely without shame or repentance, despite the fact that it caused the broken skin to sting. "Not the response I usually get." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "But it's not the first time either."

Ianto fists were still clenched in outrage as heat spread slowly up from his neck and flamed to the tips of his ears. He trembled with the intensity of his indignation. "How dare you?" he finally managed to spit out, his voice cracking with his rampant mixture of emotions.

Jack grinned even wider, his split lip protesting at the stretch. However, he ignored the pain, feeling rather pleased with the magnitude of Ianto's reaction. "Like I said, Jones. You really need to get laid," he announced cheekily.

"I… you…" Ianto spluttered. "Get out!" he finished, making a concerted effort not to lunge at the other man again and beat the self-satisfied smirk off his face.

Jack saluted casually and sauntered confidently out of the room, his greatcoat, which he'd never bothered to remove, billowing as boldly as the man it adorned.

When the door had closed behind Jack, Ianto's legs gave way and his backside landed with a thump into the nearest chair. "The bloody, impudent cheek of the man!" he roared into the empty room.

He couldn't decide what was more disconcerting – the fact that an employee had kissed him, the fact that he loathed said employee, the fact that said employee was a man, or the fact that for the briefest moment, he had returned the kiss with equal fervor.

He raised his hand to his lips and touched the skin that still felt warm from Jack's recent contact. Then he frowned and mentally shook himself. "I can't abide Jack Harkness," he said aloud. "And even if I could, I don't like men. Not in that way."

A small corner of his consciousness tugged at him, reminding him that he'd returned the kiss, however briefly. _It was just a reflex,_ he reasoned to himself. _I haven't kissed anyone since Lisa, and a man has needs..._ He scoffed contemptuously. _But I'd never be that desperate!_

Still feeling extremely angry and perturbed, he rose to his feet and took comfort in the one thing that brought him true pleasure. He began to clean.

Almost three weeks passed before Ianto laid eyes on Jack again, but the atmosphere of the Hub had changed drastically since their team meeting. Ianto was satisfied to note that a pleasant camaraderie had formed between his team members. They were more animated and cheerful, bantering amongst themselves, and even occasionally daring to tease him a bit about his pedantry.

Ianto accepted the teasing with gracious good humor. He'd been reading a book on leadership skills, and it stated over and over again that the secret to successful management was improving the morale of ones employees. He therefore was pleased that his team seemed to have formed an even stronger bond over their shared drinks after the meeting. Ianto found himself wondering idly if Jack had eventually joined them after 'the incident,' as he had begun to call it in his mind, but he was too proud to inquire openly.

He found his thoughts drifting to Jack Harkness several times after 'the incident,' much to his chagrin. _The man's a pompous arse. He's despicable. He's an utter egoist. The nerve of him, to kiss me like that! How dare he assume I like men! How dare he assume I would become involved with an employee! I loathe the man! _were the usual sentiments that floated through his mind. But he was aggrieved to find his mind wondering again and again to Torchwood's crass and arrogant rogue freelancer, and he begun to dread having to face the other man again.

He found himself making excuses not to call on Jack for assistance with Torchwood business. Even when Owen discovered a den of Weevils, Ianto refused to call Jack for help, despite the insistence of his team. "We can handle it ourselves. No need to involve Harkness," he told them sternly.

When, several hours later, the four of them, dirty, ragged, and injured, dragged themselves back to the Hub, and Owen begun to suture a large gash in Tosh's left forearm, after he'd bandaged Gwen's swollen ankle, Ianto began to realize that his desire to avoid Jack was affecting his judgment. He leaned on the railings overlooking the autopsy bay and watched as Owen threw the needle and scissors into the metal tray with a mumbled, "Bloody hell."

He affixed a gauze pad over the neat row of stitches on Tosh's arm. Then he pulled off his bloodstained gloves and threw them into the tray atop the instruments. "Tosh, I'm going to need your help," he said as he began to peel away the t-shirt that was stuck to his abdomen with dried blood.

Ianto silently berated himself as he surveyed his team. Tosh was helping Owen to dress the wound on his abdomen. Both of them looked much the worse for wear with torn and bloodstained clothing. Gwen was sitting in a chair with her bandaged ankle propped up on a second chair. Her hair was disheveled, and there was a smear of dirt across her face. Owen had given her some industrial strength painkillers, and her eyes were half-closed as the opioid took effect. _I should have called Jack. I nearly got them all killed because of my own foolish pride…_

Owen looked up at him as Tosh placed yet another strip of medical tape on the large dressing across Owen's stomach, and their eyes met. "Any injuries that need seeing to, Jones?" Owen asked calmly, his 'Doctor's voice' rendering the question calm, soothing, and professional.

Ianto's guilt deepened as he shook his head. He hadn't suffered any bodily damage at all. "No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then," he said with a feeble smile. His suit, on the other hand, was completely beyond repair, but he was wise enough to keep that observation to himself.

"Good," Owen said. He winced as Tosh ran her hand over the bandage, making sure it was firmly fixed over his wound. "Then I'll say this, Jones. I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Harkness, but we needed his help today, and you refused to call him in. I know you have this love/hate relationship going on, and you drive each other up the bleeding wall, but it's affecting the team. As the Doctor of this establishment, I feel it my job to say, get the bloody hell over it! You're putting us all in danger!"

Tosh's expression reflected her surprise at Owen's harsh words, and even Gwen managed to open her eyes for a brief moment to glance at her boss, but both of them seemed to silently agree with Owen's assertion.

Ianto turned away as he felt shame and dismay coloring his cheeks. _Once again I've proved that I'm absolute rubbish at leading this team... I'm just glad that Harkness isn't here to gloat. _"I thought we could handle it on our own," he managed to say before he turned andmade a hasty retreat towards his office.

He couldn't help overhearing Owen's mumbled words to Gwen and Tosh. "They should just get a bloody room, shag each other senseless, and be done with it."

Ianto stopped in his tracks, rooted to the spot as the implications of Owen's angry words sunk in. _Is that really what they think?_ He was utterly mortified. Mustering the last shards of his shattered dignity, he forced his legs to move again. When he reached the safety of his office, he closed the door firmly and sank into his office chair. "Bloody Jack Harkness," he muttered under his breath.

It was because of that incident that several days later, when he, Owen, and Tosh had spent hours chasing a young man carrying a piece of alien technology through the streets of Cardiff, and the man had successfully eluded them thus far, that Ianto reluctantly called Jack for help. Gwen was on comms at the Hub, following their quarry's progress through the city via the Rift activity monitor – having been ordered to stay off her sprained ankle for a week by Owen. "Ianto, I think we need Jack," Gwen's voice had suggested cautiously through his earpiece. "We don't know what this thing is, and we need to stop him."

Ianto had silently complied with the request, all too aware of the taciturn, critical expressions on Owen and Tosh's faces. Much to his annoyance, it was Jack who eventually cornered the boy in an abandoned train station. Jack lunged at the young man and managed to grasp the fabric of his leather jacket, but the boy was a slippery little bugger. He twisted and turned until he'd extracted himself from the sleeves and made his escape, leaving the jacket dangling from Jack's hands. "Damn," Jack exclaimed, his voice thundering over all of their comms. "I was so close!"

"You did it!" Gwen voice crackled through their earpieces.

"I've lost him, Gwen," Jack said.

"No, you've got it, Jack!" Gwen replied. "I swear, whatever it is ... You're holding it."

Ianto, Tosh, and Owen ran up as Jack looked down at the jacket he was holding. He began searching the pockets as the other three caught their breaths. Jack extracted a strange-looking, metal device with a flashing green light in the middle.

"What the hell is it?" Owen asked, snatching it out of Jack's hand and pressing the flashing light before any of them could protest.

The three of them watched in astonishment as Owen's expression changed from curiosity to surprise to horror, and the young doctor let out a tortured moan of agony. "No, no, no! Not again!" he yelled.

Ianto quickly stepped forward, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and snatching the device out of Owen's hand. Owen groaned and swayed precariously. Jack caught him as the doctor lost his balance and fell forward. "I saw it all again," he cried. "Katie… Oh God, Katie… I watched her die all over again!"

Owen's face contorted in pain, and he covered it with his hands. Tosh and Jack looked inquiringly at Ianto, both completely at sea. Ianto realized that he was the only one who knew about the death of Owen's fiancé. Unwilling to share the details of Owen's tragedy without his permission, Ianto looked down at the device he was holding in his hand. "What the hell is this thing?"

Tosh had taken Owen from Jack's arms and was murmuring to him and rubbing his back. Ianto looked up to meet Jack's eyes for the first time. For a brief moment, he remembered the feeling of Jack's lips on his, and he dropped his gaze in embarrassment, mentally forcing the image away. "Don't know," Jack replied. "Never seen something like that before."

Ianto looked at Owen, who was sobbing openly on Tosh's shoulder. "Take him home and see to him, Tosh," he ordered. "Make sure he's alright."

Tosh nodded gratefully, and began walking Owen out of the empty and disused train station. Ianto hazarded a glance again at Jack. "What do you think it did to him?"

Jack stared at him curiously. He was aware of Ianto's discomfort at seeing him again, and it amused him to no end. However, turning his mind to the matter at hand, it was obvious to him that Ianto knew the meaning behind Owen's outburst. "Looks like you might have more insight into that question that I do," he said aloud.

Ianto nodded distractedly, an idea forming in his mind. "I think I may know… But I should test my theory." He removed the handkerchief and held the device in his bare hand, his thumb lingering hesitantly over the flashing button.

Jack began to shake his head. "Ianto, I don't think that's a good idea." He couldn't deny the surge of anxiety he felt for Ianto's safety, and it puzzled him.

Ianto straightened his shoulders determinedly. "I need to know what this thing does, and there's only one way to find out. I don't think we'll get anything out of Owen today… Besides, I have a feeling I know the answer. I just need to make sure that I'm right."

"Ianto…" Jack said again, a note of alarm creeping into his voice despite himself.

"I can handle it, Jack," Ianto said austerely, adopting the commanding tone he used to assert his authority.

With a display of confidence that he didn't quite feel, he pressed the flashing light. Jack's disapproving, wary expression and the empty, abandoned train station faded into blackness, to be replaced with the bright lights and gleaming walls of Torchwood London, pristine and whole. Ianto looked around in astonishment. He was holding a gun and flanked by several men in black combat fatigues. "Ianto," Lisa's voice came over his comms. "I'm going in."

"No!" he cried out in anguish.

His suspicions were confirmed. The alien device in his hand forced the holder to relive the worst day of their life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for the delayed update. That pesky real life... who needs it!? A special thanks to my brilliant beta riftintime, who is a constant source of inspiration, wisdom, and support. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Ianto swayed unsteadily as the train station wavered back into focus. Jack's strong hands were planted firmly on his shoulder and blue, worried eyes peered into his. "Are you alright? Jones?"

A wave of nausea swept over him, and he swallowed against the rising bile in his throat. "Where's the device?" he croaked out.

"In my pocket," Jack replied, not removing his hands from Ianto's shoulder. All of the color had drained from Ianto's face, and Jack was having a hard time hiding his alarm.

He walked Ianto over to a nearby bench and set him down before taking a seat next to him. He frowned perplexedly as he allowed Ianto to regain control of himself. _Why do I give a damn?_ he asked himself several times as Ianto's breathing slowed and the color began to creep back into his pale cheeks. _He's a pompous little prig!_

He had been both relieved and disappointed not to hear from Ianto or Torchwood for almost three weeks, and he found the idea that he was thinking about it at all downright irritating. He was old enough and wise enough to know that indifference was the only true opposite of any emotion – whether it be love or hate, anger or pleasure – and he was maddened to realize that he was far from indifferent towards Ianto Jones.

He eyed the other man with cautious curiosity. Ianto's eyes were closed, and he looked like he was having a monumental internal struggle. Jack wondered what, if anything, Ianto was going to say. Finally the younger man broke the silence. "I was right," he said, almost in a whisper. "The device makes you relive the worst day of your life."

"I see," Jack said, shuddering a little at the thought.

He'd lived for so very long and done so many things he regretted. He was hard pressed to decide exactly which day of his life the device would show him, were he ever stupid enough to push that damn blinking light. He let the silence linger between them. If Ianto wanted to say more, he would. If he didn't, Jack certainly wouldn't press him. He had enough of his own secrets that he had no desire to go prying into someone else's, although he couldn't deny the hint of curiosity tugging at consciousness.

Ianto's thoughts were waging a silent war inside his mind. Part of him longed to unburden himself. Having to live that day again – even if only for a brief moment, as he assumed Jack had snatched the device out of his hands rather quickly – had brought up so many of the memories he tried desperately to bury every day. The more rational part of him wanted to protect his pride. _Jack Harkness is the very last person on Earth I should confide in_, he thought angrily. _He's a total cad!_

"You're very brave, Ianto Jones."

Jack's voice had broken into his reverie, and he turned sharply in Jack's direction, expecting to see irony or mockery in his eyes, but Jack was looking at him with an open expression of admiration, and it shocked Ianto to his very core. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

Jack shrugged and looked away. "It's one thing to be brave in battle. It's quite another to face your own worst nightmares. You knew what that device would do, yet you tested it on yourself anyway, knowing full well what you'd have to suffer… what you'd have to face." He shook his head. "Not many people on this Earth would willingly do that. It's…" Jack shrugged again. "Very brave," he repeated, at a loss for a better description.

"You taunted me once for losing a man in battle," Ianto blurted out before he could stop himself. Somehow Jack's admiration of his bravery did more to loosen his tongue than any other shock he'd had that day.

"I…" Jack began, intending to apologize. It wasn't a tactic he was particularly proud of, but Ianto held up a hand to silence him.

"It wasn't a man I lost in battle. It was a woman. It was the woman I loved, the woman I was going to marry."

"I… see," Jack said, and at that point, the apology would have sounded trite, so he stifled it. "I didn't know that part of the story," he added, a little belatedly, hoping it would act as contrition for his tactlessness.

Ianto nodded in acceptance. "A gang of Slitheens had infiltrated Torchwood London, disguised as human employees," he began.

"Slitheens. I hate those guys," Jack muttered.

"Nasty buggers," Ianto agreed. "But clever. I was leading the team responsible for fleshing them out. Lisa…" He faltered over the name and glanced at Jack, hoping he wouldn't have to explain that Lisa was 'the one.'

Jack nodded in understanding. "Lisa thought she had a line on them – she was certain she had discovered who the traitors were…" Ianto smiled sadly. "She was right of course. Lisa was always right… she was brilliant."

Ianto paused and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The backs of his eyes were burning, and although he found himself confiding in Jack, much to his amazement and probably against his better judgment, he absolutely refused to shed a single tear in front of the other man.

Using every ounce of reserve he possessed, he did his best to maintain his mask of stoicism as he continued to talk. "She was supposed to wait for backup. _I_ was supposed to make her wait for backup. It was protocol… But Lisa was career oriented and determined to move up in the ranks. I think it bothered her that I was her superior… She wanted desperately to be the one who took down the Slitheens. She thought the victory would give her the promotion she so desperately wanted… And I loved her. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to have everything she ever wanted… so I let her break protocol… She went in alone, without waiting for backup… And I didn't stop her."

Ianto stopped abruptly and turned his head away. _Do NOT break down,_ he told himself, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard. "She was killed," he said, his voice cracking only slightly as he blurted the words out.

A silence fell between the two men, as Jack gave Ianto time to recover his composure. Finally Ianto continued, "As you know, I was demoted from my position at Torchwood London, and sent to run Torchwood Cardiff as punishment."

Jack sighed heavily. It was a substantial burden to bear, and he didn't envy the other man his plight, but he didn't blame him either. "I'm sure no punishment Torchwood London could come up with even comes close to how you've punished yourself," he finally said.

Ianto hazarded a glance at him. "You sound like you understand."

Jack nodded, suddenly knowing exactly which day in his long life the alien device would show him if he pushed the button. He eyed Ianto speculatively. He hated talking about himself, preferring to keep his past to himself, but he was all too aware of how vulnerable the other man had just made himself, and he felt honor-bound to return the gesture and comfort him in some small way.

He took a deep breath. "When I was a teenager, my colony was invaded by the most horrible creatures imaginable," he began, somehow knowing that Ianto wouldn't ask him to explain details about the colony or the creatures that he was unwilling and unable to explain. "I was with my younger brother Gray when they attacked. We were running from them… I was holding his hand… and then… suddenly I wasn't. Gray was gone. I let go of his hand…"

Jack's voice cracked, and he paused as the memory of that horrible day played once again through his mind. _I don't need an alien device to see it all again…_ Tears flowed freely from Jack's eyes. He was less reserved than Ianto, and less concerned about showing his emotions. He had lived far too long to fear a loss of dignity. "Gray was my responsibility, and I let go of his hand." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "We never found him again. I looked for years. Sometimes I wonder if I ever stopped looking…"

"You were just a boy, Jack," Ianto said softly. "How can you possibly blame yourself?"

"Oh, but I do. That was the worst day of my life, and I've lived a long time and done a lot of things. I don't need an alien device to see it all again." He found himself repeating aloud the thought that had run through his head.

"I didn't need that alien device to see it all again either," Ianto murmured. "I see it every day of my life."

Another silence descended between them, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Both men were lost in their own thoughts, too preoccupied with their own pain to realize that they had both acted completely out of character by confiding in each other.

Ianto found himself not only moved by Jack's confidences, but also impressed by the other man's openly displayed emotion. Rather than diminish his respect for Jack, it served to increase it substantially. Finally he broke the silence. "Why did you tell me that story about your brother, Jack?"

"Why did you tell me that story about your lover, Ianto?" Jack countered.

"I… I don't know. I've never told anyone. I guess… seeing it all again… being forced there by that horrid device… It just came tumbling out."

Jack shrugged. "I guess I wanted you to know that you weren't the only one who has unfathomable regrets."

Ianto looked at Jack, who was looking back at him. For the first time, Ianto realized that their shoulders were pressed together on the narrow bench. Suddenly Jack's presence seemed overwhelming. The heat from the other man seemed to radiate off him in waves, and his aftershave was strangely appealing – like nothing Ianto had ever smelled before.

They stared into each other's eyes, and for a brief moment, Ianto wondered if Jack was going to try and kiss him again. Even worse, he wondered if he would bother to reject him again. The tension seemed to build between them as seconds ticked by. Ianto realized that he was breathing hard, unable to look away from those intense blue eyes.

Ever so subtly, Jack began to lean towards the other man. His desire to kiss Ianto again was unexpectedly overwhelming. This time, however, he would give the other man a chance to pull away. When he kissed Ianto Jones again, he wanted Ianto to want to kiss him back.

As Jack inched closer, Ianto's eyes never wavered from Jack's, but he didn't pull away either. Then as their noses brushed together, ever so gently, Ianto lurched back and jumped off the bench. _What the hell am I thinking? _"I'm not gay, Jack," he exclaimed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Jack stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "You people and your quaint little labels."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ianto asked, his indignation rising.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Is that the only reason? Because I'm a man?"

"Well, that and I can't stand you," Ianto spat. "And you can't stand me for that matter… besides the fact that you're my employee."

Jack scoffed. "I'm hardly your employee," he said airily. "I'm here because you need me, Jones. And you asked me to stay, remember?"

Ianto felt his hackles rising at Jack's blatant insubordination. "And I could just as easily tell you to go," he said angrily.

Jack was suddenly irritated with Ianto's petulance and small-minded naivety. "If that's what you want, I'm gone," he said.

"Fine," Ianto yelled.

Jack stood and pulled his coat around his chest, buttoning it and buckling the belt at his waist. "Fine," he said, turning on his heel and sauntering away with his usual swagger. _Bloody Ianto Jones,_ Jack thought angrily.

"Bloody Jack Harkness!" Ianto roared into the emptiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I got a bit behind in my posting schedule, but hope to do some more writing in the next week. Thanks as always to my brilliant and talented beta riftintime for constant support, editing, and feedback. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

Jack walked swiftly away from the abandoned train station, resolving to be done with Ianto Jones. He was furious with himself. _Why the hell did I tell him that story about Gray? Why do I keep on being nice to that narrow minded, stuck up bastard? And to think I actually confided in him..._

He was disgusted with himself. He'd spent almost one hundred years perfecting his detached yet ostentatious persona, and he hated when his mask slipped. Growling in frustration, he lengthened his stride and shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets. His fingers brushed against something cold and hard. He stopped dead in his tracks as his mind placed the object. "Damn it," he muttered aloud.

His hand grasped the alien device, and he drew it slowly out of his pocket. He stood staring at it, having a silent debate with himself. Then sighing heavily, he slid it back into his pocket, and turning around, he headed back towards the train station, grumbling along the way. "Bloody Ianto Jones. Just when I think I can walk away from you and never look back, I'm stuck with this bloody alien device in my pocket."

Ianto slumped down again on the bench in the abandoned train station. He realized that he was shivering, and he pulled his suit jacket closed and buttoned it at the top. The jacket was made of a fine fabric, but it did nothing to warm his body. The cold he felt was coming from within. He buried his face in his hands, allowing his feeling of utter loneliness to momentarily overtake him.

He was furious with himself. _Why did I confide in bloody Jack Harkness? Why did I show him any weakness? He'll probably just end up using it against me some day..._

Sometimes he felt like the burdens he carried were more than he could bear. Sometimes he wished he could just fade away into darkness.

He heard footsteps approaching, and he lifted his head warily. The unmistakable silhouette of Jack Harkness was striding towards him. His coat was hanging open again, and the tails were fanning out dramatically behind him as he walked purposefully towards Ianto. His muscular physique filled the grey military wool handsomely, and he made a striking figure as he strode confidently towards Ianto.

_He is rather dashing, you have to give him that,_ Ianto found himself thinking before he could stifle the thought. Frowning at himself and practically scowling at the approaching man, he said aloud, "Now what, Harkness? I thought you were going away."

Jack stopped several feet in front of him. Wordlessly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the alien device. He held it out in front of him, offering it to Ianto. Ianto stared distastefully at the abhorred gadget before he slowly rose to his feet and took two steps towards Jack. He hesitantly reached out his hand and took the contraption. Their fingertips brushed together, and Ianto felt the heat from the other man travel up his arm. He swallowed hard and took a step backwards, slipping the device quickly into his jacket pocket.

The two men stared at each other, but neither of them uttered a sound. The atmosphere hung heavily with unspoken words. "Well," Jack finally said. "I suppose that concludes our business. Good luck with the Rift."

"You're really going then?" Ianto asked as Jack started to turn away. "Leaving Torchwood?"

"You told me to leave," Jack said, gesturing towards him angrily.

"That's not what I said," Ianto argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, you were threatening to tell me to leave." Jack waved his arms in the air dramatically. "Same difference."

"You were being completely inappropriate," Ianto snapped, a trace of superiority creeping into his voice.

Jack laughed ruefully. "You think that's inappropriate? Have you met me? I _am_ inappropriate."

"And obnoxious," Ianto added scornfully.

Jack shrugged indifferently. "Fair enough," he said, completely unmoved. "But you're so uptight you wouldn't know humor if it hit you in the ass."

"I am not uptight!" Ianto roared, incensed by the cheek of the man.

"Oh please," Jack said with another sarcastic chuckle. "Everything is life or death to you."

"I work for Torchwood!" Ianto retorted angrily. "It usually _is_ life or death."

"Sure, but the rest of your life doesn't have to be so dull and cheerless," Jack replied in a disparaging tone.

Ianto felt himself go hot with anger. He took a step closer, invading Jack's personal space. "Just because you're immortal, you stand there in judgment of the rest of us. We don't have the luxury of your blasé attitude towards the world. We only have this one life to live. You have hundreds, so it's all just a big colossal joke to you."

Jack took a step closer towards him, his own anger rising. "Is that what you really think? Is that how you really see me?"

"Nothing matters to you, Harkness," Ianto replied contemptuously. "You have no loyalties. You'll be around long after the rest of us are gone, so nothing and no one matters to you."

"And you think that makes things easier for me?" Jack snarled, inching closer, his hands clenching into fists in his fury. "Knowing I have to watch everyone I've ever met grow old and die?"

"I didn't know you gave a damn." Ianto retorted angrily. "You certainly don't seem to care about anything or anybody."

Jack was on the edge of losing control, but his fury was effectually rendering his manner an icy calm. "You don't know the first thing about me, Ianto Jones," he said coolly. "And you don't know the first thing about life. You're a small-minded, unsophisticated, philistine, just like the rest of the people in this century."

"If you hate us so much, why do you hang around? Why don't you just leave? Go back to whatever planet you blew in from!" Ianto roared heatedly.

"I would if I could," Jack shouted angrily, saying more than he meant to in his rage. "But I can't. I'm stuck here with you sorry lot until the Doctor comes back."

"So you're just biding your time here then," Ianto murmured, more to himself that to Jack. He had to admit that it explained a lot about Jack's behavior.

"Yeah, for over a hundred years," Jack added, still fuming. "I've been waiting for over a hundred years on this god-awful dump…"

"So instead of living life, you're just letting time slip away unnoticed. I'd think someone as old as you would know better," Ianto said with a sneer.

"Fuck you, Ianto Jones," Jack snarled.

"Fuck you, Jack Harkness," Ianto retorted.

Their faces were mere centimeters apart, practically spitting on each other in their fury. Their cheeks were flushed with anger, and they were breathing heavily. It was in both of their minds to start throwing punches. Jack's fists were still clenched, and Ianto had actually drawn back his right arm in anticipation. Time seemed to stop moving as the temperature in the abandoned train station rose several degrees.

Then before either of them could account for how it had happened, their lips were pressed together in a violent kiss.

They were simultaneously pushing each other away and pulling each other closer as their lips parted and their tongues sought each other hungrily. In their struggle, they stumbled backwards until Jack's back slammed against the brick wall of the station.

Ianto slid his hand around Jack's neck and grasped the short hairs on the back of Jack's head, tugging almost violently as he thrust his tongue deep into Jack's open mouth. Jack's hands were around his shoulders, gripping so hard that Ianto was certain the man's fingers would leave lasting marks on his skin.

Jack thought about pulling away. He knew that he should pull away, but somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. The fire between them was undeniable, and he felt magnetized towards the other man.

Ianto found himself thinking about the sensation of Jack's face against his, how it was different from a woman's, coarse and prickly. He thought about how kissing a man was somehow rougher and more violent. _Is it always like this with two men?_ he wondered.

Their bodies were pressed firmly together as they pulled and shoved at each other. Ianto felt his arousal growing, and his body beginning to ache for more. He could feel Jack's erection pressing into his hip, and he pulled away abruptly, suddenly aware of what he was doing and finding himself shocked by his actions.

They were both panting hard, their breath intermingling as they struggled to fill their lungs with air. "I should go," Ianto whispered as he took a step backwards, pulling out of Jack's embrace.

Jack didn't respond, but his face wore a serious and thoughtful expression. The two men stared at each other again. Then Ianto, feeling an abrupt and overwhelming urge to escape, turned and walked quickly out of the station, cursing inwardly at the awkwardness of trying to hurry with a raging hard-on.

He made his way back to the Hub, his mind in a flurry of conflicting emotions. _What the hell have I done?_ he kept asking himself over and over again. _What the hell was I thinking?_

He entered the Hub, inordinately grateful to find it empty. He walked quickly to the secure vault and placed the alien device inside with yet another 'do not use' label attached to the casing. Sighing wearily, he dropped into his chair. "What the hell have I done?" he asked aloud. "Why did I kiss him? Why did I want to? And why the bloody hell did I enjoy it?"

He closed his eyes and recalled the sensation of Jack's mouth pressed against his own. Feeling his trousers growing uncomfortably tight again, he growled and rose from his chair. He descended the ladder into the bunker and shed his clothing unceremoniously, for once heedless of the fact that the garments fell to the floor in an untidy mess.

He stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower, giving the water a minute to heat up before stepping under the spray. He lifted his head and let the hot water pound on his face as he began to stroke himself, thinking again of Jack's hot mouth on his. His movements were rough and frantic, desperate to find an outlet for his pent up emotions and give release to his sexual frustration. He came with a guttural moan, panting hard against the shower tiles. He slammed his fist hard against the wall in exasperation. "What the hell's gotten into me?" he shouted.

Jack leaned his head back against the brick wall in an alley behind a nameless club and closed his eyes as a nameless, dark-haired man dropped to his knees in front of him. Jack imagined it was Ianto's mouth around him as the man worked him to the point of climax. Jack's eyes shot open, and he looked down, seeing the short, dark, slightly wavy hair of the man below him. He could almost pretend that it was Ianto on his knees before him, and he came hard into the man's mouth with a throaty groan. He took a deep breath and began to do up his trousers, knowing he should return the favor, though hardly relishing the thought. It had been a long time since he'd taken any gratification in pleasuring someone else. He'd become hedonistic in his sexual encounters, taking pleasure where he could get it and caring little for returning the gesture. He would usually oblige, though more out of a sense of courtesy than out of any concern for the other person.

So he steeled himself as the other man began to get to his feet, preparing himself for a necessary evil. But when the nameless, dark-haired man stood up, wiping his mouth with a satisfied smirk and an expectant gleam in his eyes, Jack was completely repulsed. The eyes staring into his were brown, not blue, and the face wasn't the face he wanted to see, although it was handsome enough in its own right.

Suddenly feeling like he just couldn't bring himself to go through with it, he mumbled an excuse and fled from the alley, ignoring the shouted protestations of the unsatisfied man he'd left behind.

"What the hell's gotten into me?" he asked aloud into the cold night air as made his way swiftly towards his flat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks as always to my most esteemed and valued beta riftintime. **

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

It had been nearly three months since Gwen had started at Torchwood. In that time, she'd been introduced to many bizarre creatures, seen Torchwood London razed to the ground, been aboard an alien space craft that had crash landed in the Beacons, and had realized just how very small and inconsequential her world really was, compared to the vastness of the universe and its myriad inhabitants.

In many ways, it had been more than her ostensibly Welsh sensibilities could handle, and in her life outside of Torchwood she had begun to feel utterly alone. She had been expressly forbidden to share anything about Torchwood or the things she'd seen with anyone, including her long-time boyfriend Rhys Williams. The secrets of Torchwood, mixed with the awe and wonder of everything she had witnessed, along with her own feelings of insignificance, had driven a wedge between her and Rhys and drawn her into the arms of her surly co-worker, Owen. _At least he's someone who knows… who understands…_ she kept telling herself, by way of justifying her behavior.

It had started a couple of weeks after the Canary Wharf incident. Somehow the destruction of the great monument that was Torchwood London, with all its knowledge, power, and technological advancement, had affected her more than the everyday danger they faced as Torchwood operatives. The idea that an alien race was so powerful that it could take down an entire army of people trained to fight alien threats was undeniably terrifying, and had created in her a sense of nihilism.

She was full of her own thoughts as the cogwheel door rolled open and she strolled into the Hub to start another day at Torchwood. She was so distracted by her contemplations that she nearly tripped over her boss, who was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. His suit jacket was gone, his tie was conspicuously absent, his shirtsleeves were rolled up, and he wore large yellow, rubber gloves, along with pads on his knees. "Ianto, what on Earth?" she exclaimed as she stopped in her progress towards her desk.

Ianto mumbled something unintelligible about the state of the Hub and an endless rubbish heap. Gwen shook her head in bemusement, and stepping carefully around her usually cool and collected leader, she continued her path to her desk. Tosh was already at work, bent – as she usually was – over some minute piece of alien technology. "He's been cleaning for days," Tosh said by way of a greeting. "I've never seen him like this before. It started with his office and has been slowly spreading through the entirety of the main floor."

"What's gotten into him?" Gwen asked as she set down her bag and shrugged out of her coat.

"No idea," Tosh said, pausing in her work and lifting her head up to stare at Ianto, who seemed oblivious of their scrutiny.

"I know he likes things tidy, but this is taking it a bit far, no?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tosh nodded but didn't respond. She knew that Ianto cleaned when he was feeling anxious. She had been watching her boss carefully for many months, trying to convince herself that her interest was purely platonic. She had wanted to talk to him, to ask him what was troubling him, to offer comfort in some way, but she was too polite to inquire into his personal affairs. She fantasized about Ianto seeking her out and confiding in her… that he would take solace in her simple and undemanding nature… that he would take her in his arms… Tosh shook her head firmly to dispel the image. _Do not let your imagination run away with you. At least not here. Not at the Hub. Those thoughts are best left for the privacy of your own bedroom,_ she chastised herself.

Owen chose that moment to stroll casually into the Hub. Gwen immediately turned to her computer and tried to look simultaneously busy and disinterested, cursing inwardly as she felt heat rushing to her cheeks. _At least no one else in the Hub knows about me and Owen_, she thought gratefully.

Tosh took one look at Gwen, then shifted her eyes to Owen. _I bet they think no one knows they're shagging, _she thought disdainfully.

Owen endeavored to adopt a more insouciant, yet subtly defiant attitude than he usually maintained as he sauntered into work that morning, denying to himself that it had anything to do with trying to impress Gwen.

Ianto was completely oblivious to his employees, determined to clean the Hub from top to bottom and all over again if it would keep him from thinking about Jack Harkness.

Owen took one look at Ianto, snorted with contempt and stepped purposefully on a recently scrubbed and still wet patch on the floor near Ianto's prostrated figure.

"Owen!" Ianto bellowed, throwing down his scrubbing brush in fury. "Can't you see I've just cleaned that spot?"

Owen could barely contain his grin of amusement at eliciting the precise reaction he'd intended. "Sorry, boss," he said with false innocence. "Didn't see you there."

"Now I'm going to have to begin all over again." Ianto scowled, picking up the brush and returning to his task.

Chuckling silently, Owen slouched towards the autopsy bay, dropping his coat unceremoniously into a nearby chair and nodding at the two women as he passed. _Gwen looks especially minxy this morning,_ he thought, as he recalled the sensation of her bare skin on his with a lewd grin. "Morning ladies," he muttered, winking at Gwen who immediately colored, then tried to look disinterested.

Tosh rolled her eyes, and then with one last glance at Ianto, turned back to her work.

Several minutes later the cogwheel door rolled open again, and Jack Harkness sauntered in. Ianto, who was so focused on his cleaning, didn't quite register that his other three employees had already appeared, and that this latest arrival could only be Jack. He didn't even glace up as the door cranked noisily closed.

Jack stopped barely a meter away from the other man. "Ianto Jones. Just the way I like you best. On your hands and knees at my feet," he announced cheekily.

Ianto, completely startled and unprepared for his presence, froze mid scrub, his eyes fixed on the wet floor, vainly hoping that if he stared hard enough, it would open up and swallow him whole. He wondered if it was possible to simultaneously turn beet read and to have all of the color drain from one's face. He hoped the two reactions would cancel each other out, rendering his skin tone an innocent neutral.

It had been several days since he'd thrown himself at Jack and snogged him senseless, and he'd neither seen nor spoken to the other man since. He allowed a moment to pass while he mentally collected himself. "What are you doing here, Harkness? I didn't call for you."

"Just in the neighborhood," Jack said jauntily. "Thought I'd drop by and see how the old team was holding up."

"We're just fine, thank you very much. Your services are not needed today," Ianto replied coldly.

"Did you lose a bet?" Jack asked, ignoring Ianto's dismissal.

"Excuse me?" Ianto queried, still unwilling to look Jack in the eyes.

"I asked if you lost a bet. Is that why you're scrubbing the floor?" Jack clarified with a note of amusement in his voice.

"I like things tidy," Ianto responded, beginning to scrub again, firmly hoping that Jack would lose interest and go away.

It was in Jack's mind to make a snide comment about Ianto's tidiness and inquire whether or not the trait extended into the bedroom. It was also in his mind to comment about the view of Ianto's rear as he bent over his task, but he decided against it. He knew that he was already on treacherous ground, and if he pushed it, Ianto would order him out. He had no real reason for stopping by the Hub, and though he tried to convince himself that he was there solely out of boredom, the truth was, he wanted to see Ianto again, much to his irritation.

He wisely decided to leave Ianto to his cleaning and turn his attention to the others. "Ladies, looking luscious as always," he said, walking towards Gwen and Tosh. "What say the three of us find a nice abandoned room in the archives and…"

"Jack," Ianto warned from his place on the floor.

"Let me know if you change your mind," he whispered conspiratorially to the two of them, who giggled appreciatively. "What are you up to, Tosh?" he asked, peering over her shoulder at the computer monitor. "What has that genius brain of yours contrived today?"

"Nothing earth-shattering," Tosh replied, pleased by the compliment. "I've been trying to update Suzie's file, but she put some kind of firewall around it. However..." She punched a few keys flamboyantly. "I think I've finally cracked it."

"I'm sure you have, Tosh," Jack said with a grin and patted her shoulder affectionately.

"And…" she said, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she watched the computer whirling. "I'm in!" she announced with a satisfied grin.

A siren sounded, the lights in the Hub began to flash, a metal gate slid down in front of the cogwheel door, and a cool, female voice announced, "Torchwood Lockdown. Torchwood Lockdown."

"What the hell?" Gwen yelled.

"Oh dear," Tosh muttered.

"Bloody hell!" Owen shouted from the autopsy bay.

"Uh…was that supposed to happen?" Jack asked.

"Tosh?" Ianto inquired calmly from across the room.

Tosh's fingers danced furiously over the keyboard. "I don't know what happened," she said frantically, realizing that she'd lost control. "I've been shut out of the system."

"Torchwood Lockdown," the automated voice continued to announce.

"Can you at least get that bloody old bat to shut the hell up?" Owen bellowed.

"I have no control!" Tosh replied feverishly, banging her fist on they keyboard in frustration.

Everyone started shouting at once, trying to make themselves heard over the din of the sirens and the repeating lockdown message. Jack casually drew his Webley, aimed at the speaker and fired. The speaker exploded, and he turned and aimed at the siren, firing again. The glass shattered, leaving the Hub silent and in darkness. "Was that really necessary?" Ianto asked with irritation.

"Yes," Jack replied coolly.

An all too familiar voice began speaking from Tosh's computer monitor. "Hello Torchwood. You thought you could just get rid of me, did you?" Suzie's face appeared on the screen, looking as insane as she had in her last days at the Hub. "I'm not that forgettable, am I?" She laughed maniacally.

Ianto had gotten to his feet and made his way carefully over to Tosh. Owen had felt his way up the staircase and was also at Tosh's elbow. Gwen and Jack peered over her shoulders. "Torchwood lockdown. Twenty-four hours. Should give me enough time to complete my work." The maniacal laughter rang out again. "Have fun kids," she continued. "And don't wait up."

"What the…" Gwen asked, as the monitor went black.

"That was one crazy bird," Owen commented.

"Is that a medical diagnosis, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"She must have had something planned," Ianto murmured.

"And didn't expect to be dead," Tosh added.

"She probably assumed you would have Tosh update her file immediately after you fired her," Jack reasoned.

"I…" Ianto began, not knowing what to say. "I never got around to it," he added weakly.

"Didn't count on your keeping it a secret from the rest of the team," Jack said pointedly.

Ianto threw him a disparaging look, which he ignored.

"Probably why she was so pissed off when she came after you. Her plans fell apart," Gwen said, oblivious to the tension between the two men.

"Wonder what she had planned," Tosh said.

"Well, we'll never know now," Jack commented.

"Tosh, is there any way out of this?" Ianto asked.

But it was Jack who replied. "Nope. We've gone into lockdown. It's one hundred percent. The doors are sealed. We're locked in for twenty-four hours."

Jack flipped open his wrist strap and pressed a button. Light from the device illuminated the immediate surroundings. "That's better," Gwen said gratefully.

"Everything's gone," Tosh stated, after several moments of fiddling with various electronic devices. "Computers, mobile coverage, the lifts... everything. We're sealed in."

"Brilliant," Owen said with disgust. "I'm trapped in here with you sorry wankers for the next twenty-four hours.

"What should we do?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"How about an orgy?" Jack suggested audaciously.

"That could work," Owen said, raising his eyebrows and looking interested.

"Shut up, the pair of you," Ianto ordered, in no temper for their antics. "Tosh, see if you can find a way around it. Gwen, try the doors. Owen, find some torches. Jack, you must know about the other exits out of here? Some hidden ones?"

"There are a couple," Jack conceded thoughtfully. "But I'm sure they're sealed off as well."

"Show me," Ianto ordered.

"Well, well, well." Jack grinned lazily. "If you wanted some time alone with me, Jones, all you had to do was ask."

"I'm not in the mood, Harkness. Show me those other exits. And the rest of you, get to work," Ianto ordered. "We need to find a way out of here. What if there's a Rift alert?"

There was a solemn silence as the rest of the team realized that their being trapped in the Hub could have more serious consequences than mere inconvenience.

"Right," Tosh said, starting to type determinedly.

"Right," Gwen and Owen said, moving off in different directions.

"Follow me, Jones," Jack said, leading Ianto down the stairwell. The light from his wrist strap illuminated their path, throwing eerie shadows as they descended into the bowels of the Hub.

Ianto was concerned about safety of the city, should something happen while they were locked inside the Hub. But if he was honest with himself, he was more motivated by the immediate situation. The very last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the vicinity of Jack Harkness for twenty-four hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! As always, my unwavering admiration of and gratitude for my extremely talented beta riftintime for continuous support, editing, ideas, and feedback.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

Ianto followed in silence as Jack led him down a series of dank and moldy corridors, the light from his wrist strap the only source of illumination. Were the situation less serious, Ianto might have found himself uncomfortable being alone in the presence of Jack. As it was, he was focused on finding a way out of the Hub.

He studied the expanse of Jack's broad shoulders in front of him, finding himself strangely solaced by their strong, masculine authority. Again he was struck by Jack's exotic and alluring aftershave. _He does smell quite nice…_ he found himself thinking abstractly, before firmly admonishing himself. _Keep focused__, Jones_, he chided silently. _This is no time to be caught up in your perverse attractions._

Jack was all too aware of Ianto's presence close behind him. He'd found himself thinking about Ianto Jones even more often since they'd kissed in the abandoned train station several days earlier. He'd even found himself looking hopefully at his mobile phone every hour or so since then, hoping that the other man would ring, and feeling disappointed when his screen told him that there were no missed calls. _I'm like a damn teenager,_ he thought with disgust, straightening his shoulders and trying to don a casual air.

He led Ianto through one of the vaults, and the three Weevils they had imprisoned there were howling and throwing themselves against the glass of their cells. "What's gotten into them?" Ianto asked, looking around with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know," Jack replied, casting an appraising glance at the Weevil Owen had dubbed 'Janet.' "They do seem quite excitable."

"Must be your aftershave," Ianto commented before he could stifle the words.

Jack turned to glance at him curiously. "Never wear any."

"You smell like that naturally?" Ianto couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice.

"51st century pheromones. You people have no idea," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"Huh," Ianto murmured as they exited through a door on the opposite side of the vault.

Several minutes later, Jack stopped abruptly, causing Ianto, who was still mulling over Jack's comment about his pheromones, to walk into him. "Sorry," Ianto muttered, taking a step backwards.

"Any excuse to get close to me, eh?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

Ianto scowled at him in reply.

Jack winked ostentatiously before turning to face the steel door. "Well, this is it," he said. "One back exit, as requested."

"Will it open?" Ianto asked hopefully as he watched Jack try shoving against it with his body weight.

Jack stepped back and punched several buttons on his wrist strap. "Nope," he announced with a sigh. "Magnetically sealed."

"Bugger," Ianto said regretfully.

"Told you so," Jack said with obvious relish.

"What are you, twelve years old?" Ianto shot out derisively, irritated by the man's pettiness.

"Just enjoy it when you're wrong and I'm right," Jack announced cheerfully.

"You're impossible," Ianto grumbled as he turned around and tried to return the way they'd come, however, without the light of Jack's wrist strap, it was difficult going.

"I've been called worse," Jack called after him.

Ianto swore as he stumbled and walked into the wall for the second time, finally admitting to himself that he'd have to stop and wait for Jack to lead the way. "The lighting situation is putting a damper on your storming off in a huff," Jack said as he approached.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Jack took his position in front again, guiding the way through the corridor. Instead he asked, "Is there another exit?"

"Just one more that I'm aware of, but I think that one will be…"

"I know," Ianto interjected coldly. "You think it will be locked as well. But we have to try…"

A note of apprehension had crept into Ianto's tone, and it didn't escape Jack's notice. "If there's a Rift alert, we'll know. My wrist strap is synced to the Rift monitor," he reassured him.

"Fat lot of good it'll do us if it goes off and we can't leave the Hub," Ianto huffed.

"True," Jack conceded. "But at least we'll know."

They walked in silence for several minutes before Ianto asked, hardly expecting a truthful or straightforward answer. "Is that where you're from, Jack? The 51st century?"

Jack seemed to hesitate a moment in his stride before assuming his previous pace. "Yup," he answered simply.

Ianto was surprised that the other man had admitted it so readily. Although his nimble mind spun with questions, he decided not to press the matter any further at that point in time. While he had suspected that Jack was not from 21st century Earth, the simple acknowledgement nonetheless astonished him. _Why is he here? How did he get here? Why can't he go home? Is he even from planet Earth? Is he alien? Is that why he can't die?_

As though Jack had heard his thoughts he said, without turning around, "I'm human. Just not from Earth."

"I see," was all Ianto could think to reply.

Jack wondered why, yet again, he had confided in Ianto Jones. Usually when people asked him anything about himself or his past, he deflected, he averted, he redirected, he obfuscated, and he sometimes downright lied. But not to Ianto. For some unknown reason, the younger man seemed to elicit the truth from him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to dwell too much on that unsettling fact.

It seemed to Ianto that they had walked for miles. The air grew colder and the walls grew damper. He had a vague idea of the vastness of their underground base, but there were still areas he had not yet explored. This was a part of the Hub he'd never seen before, nor did he recall it on any of the blueprints he'd studied. Jack's superior knowledge of the Hub irked him. _He knows more about this place than I do. Nobody knows more than I do! _"Where the hell are we going?" he asked irritably, beginning to shiver in his shirtsleeves. "It's bloody freezing down here."

Jack paused, turning to look at Ianto. Then he tugged off his greatcoat and draped it unceremoniously over Ianto's shoulders. Ianto found himself surrounded by Jack's scent, and the experience was intoxicating. He tried to shake the coat off, but Jack held it firmly around him. "You're cold. I'm not. You take it for a while."

Their eyes met. Jack's hands were holding his greatcoat closed around Ianto's chest. Ianto was starting to feel heady with the scent of Jack and the closeness of the man himself. Something began to stir in him again – a feeling that was becoming undeniable whenever he was in the presence of Jack Harkness. He longed to feel Jack's lips on his again. He even started to lean forward, but then he stopped himself. _I will not give into that temptation again!_ he told himself firmly.

He pulled back abruptly and shoved his arms into the sleeves. "Thanks," he muttered, breaking eye contact.

Jack couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment, and it made him tetchy. "Besides, if it will keep you from whining for five minutes…" he said querulously, turning from Ianto and walking rapidly away.

"I do not whine!" Ianto retorted angrily, picking up his pace to catch up to the other man.

"Oh please," Jack said, continuing his brisk pace down the corridor, which was growing colder and danker with each passing moment. "Are we there yet? I'm freezing!" He feigned an exaggerated Welsh accent with an undeniable whine.

"I don't sound like that!" Ianto protested furiously, still struggling to catch up to Jack and pulling the greatcoat tight around him.

Jack only snorted in reply.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I'll shag anything with a heartbeat," Ianto declared in, what Jack had to admit, was a fairly decent imitation of himself.

"Why does it have to have a heartbeat?" Jack asked blithely, stifling a laugh.

Ianto growled in frustration. "Well, I presume with you, a heartbeat is optional."

"True," Jack said unapologetically. "There's this species called the…"

"Jack," Ianto interrupted. "Is that water I hear?"

Ianto realized that the corridor they had been walking down no longer resembled a corridor, but rather a stone passageway. The metal and brick walls of the Hub had disappeared, having been replaced by wet granite. "A secret base on located on the bay and you didn't think there'd be a boat?" Jack asked incredulously.

"We have a boat?" Ianto exclaimed in astonishment.

"Of course we have a boat," Jack said derisively.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Ianto demanded.

Jack shrugged mildly. "Guess you don't know everything after all, Jones."

Stifling a caustic retort, Ianto followed Jack for another hundred meters until the passageway opened into a vast cavern, with the undeniable sound of lapping water. Jack directed the light from his wrist strap over the interior. The mouth of the cave appeared to open into the ocean, but an enormous metal door was closed over the cavity. A large boat, covered by a protective canvas, was moored to a single wooden dock. The craft bobbed languidly with the movement of the dark water below.

"How do you get out without being seen?" Ianto asked, awestruck by the hidden wonders of the Hub.

"Well, there's a perception filter over the exit… but I think…" Jack hit a switch on the wall. "Yup, the door's sealed."

"Can we swim underneath?" Ianto asked hopefully, although unenthusiastic about the thought of plunging into the icy water.

"There's a gate that comes up from the bottom, sealing the exit."

"Damn," Ianto muttered.

"I told you…"

"Shut up, Harkness!" Ianto growled.

Silently he turned away from the hidden dock, thinking that he'd have to return sometime to explore further. _If I can ever find this place again…_

Jack retook his position in front of Ianto, and they wound their way through the passageway, back the way they'd come. As soon as the air grew warmer, and brick replaced the granite walls once more, Ianto removed Jack's greatcoat, feeling both relieved and somewhat disappointed by the loss of the comforting scent and the warm wool against his skin. _It's like I was wrapped in the warmth of Jack..._

Shaking the unwelcome thought determinedly from his mind, he called out, "Jack," suddenly eager to be rid of the thing.

Jack stopped and turned around. Ianto held out the coat, which Jack took from him. He shrugged back into it, asking, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

Ianto's body moved as though he had no control over it. He took a step forward and pressed his lips against Jack's. Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hands and kissed him eagerly. He couldn't deny the power of the attraction he felt towards the other man, and he'd been waiting for what seemed like ages for Ianto to kiss him again.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and forcing them against the wall. He felt completely intoxicated by the other man, as though unable to resist a hypnotic influence. He broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered against Jack's skin.

"I believe you people call it snogging," Jack replied. "A quaint custom, but an enjoyable one."

"That's not what I meant," Ianto said, pulling away and looking into Jack's eyes. "I don't even like men. I mean, I've never been attracted to a man before. Is it these pheromones you keep on about?"

Jack chuckled, caressing Ianto's face with one hand. "It only works on someone who's already enticed," he explained. "I can't force someone to be attracted to me. I'm good, but I'm not that good," he added with a smile.

"So… it's just… me," Ianto said, sounding regretful.

"Is it so bad?" Jack asked, leaning towards him.

"We don't even like each other," Ianto said, his mouth inching closer to Jack's, as though pulled by an invisible magnet.

"No, not at all," Jack whispered, before closing the gap between them.

Time seemed to stand still as their mouths explored hungrily and they clung to each other feverishly.

Ianto tugged at Jack's greatcoat, suddenly desperate to feel the other man's bare skin against his own, but his sense of duty and the incongruity of the entire situation held him back.

Jack was desperate to tear Ianto's clothes off and feel his bare skin against his own, but he was hesitant to push Ianto into something he wasn't ready for.

Finally, regretfully, Ianto pulled away. "We need to get back to the others," he said, aware that he was breathing rapidly. "It isn't the time for this… And… I don't even know what this is."

Jack nodded, feeling the loss of Ianto's body pressed against his own, but also acknowledging that it wasn't the right time.

As they began walking once more, Ianto couldn't help thinking that kissing Jack again had been a terrible mistake. He was angry with himself for giving into his perverse urges.

As they neared the vaults, Jack couldn't help thinking that his perplexing attraction to Ianto was getting the better of him, and perhaps it had been a mistake to kiss him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Really helps inspire me to write more! Thanks as always to my wonderful beta and dear friend riftintime, without whom I would be completely lost.**

* * *

Chapter 13

As they entered re-entered the vaults, the three Weevils were still thrashing about in their cells and howling with agitation. Jack paused, studying them with interest. "I wonder what _has_ gotten into them."

But Ianto had spotted the culprit. A large tabby cat, which had wandered into the Hub some months ago, had found its way into the vault. "It's just Pusska," he said dismissively.

"Pusska?" Jack asked with surprised amusement.

Ianto pointed to the cat that was curled defensively into the corner of the room. "I didn't know we had a cat! And you call her Pusska?" Jack exclaimed, walking slowly towards the frightened creature, his hand outstretched.

Ianto shrugged. "It suits her."

"Poor thing is terrified. Here puss puss puss." Jack knelt down, still holding his hand out to the cat, who sniffed it curiously, then rubbed herself against his legs.

"Came down on the invisible lift a few months ago," Ianto explained. "I always knew that someone would fall through that big gaping hole in the street some day."

"That's so Welsh," Jack said contemptuously. "The Hub has something fantastic, you find fault."

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" Ianto retorted.

Jack picked up the cat, cradling it to his chest. He kissed her head several times and murmured to it, "Aren't you a pretty girl." He scratched Pusska behind her ears and was rewarded with a low purring.

"As I said, anything with a heartbeat," Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"You're kissing a cat," Ianto pointed out.

"But she's such a pretty thing," Jack cooed.

Ianto rolled his eyes again, and they exited the vault by the opposite door. Once the cat had found freedom, she sprang from Jack's arms and raced towards the main level of the Hub. "She must be hungry. How long has she been trapped down there?" Jack asked with concern.

"I fed the Weevils this morning, so not that long," Ianto reassured him.

They returned to the others, who had not made any progress at all in finding a way out of the Hub. Owen had found several torches, however, and someone had found some candles and oil lanterns. A mixture of torchlight, lantern light, and candlelight illuminated the Hub, creating a soft, mystical ambiance. "It's kind of romantic," Jack declared appreciatively. "Sure I can't interest you all in that orgy?" he added hopefully.

Owen nodded enthusiastically, Tosh and Gwen giggled, and Ianto rolled his eyes. _I seem to be doing that a lot today,_ he thought caustically. "How about some food instead?" he suggested, deciding they could all use a break, and feeling comforted by the fact that Jack's wrist strap had not yet announced a Rift disturbance.

"I could use a drink," Owen declared.

"I think we all could use a drink," Ianto said to the astonishment of everyone in the Hub, including himself.

Pushing away his pangs of guilt at allowing his staff to drink in the middle of the day and shirk their responsibilities, he went to the refrigerator and collected a bottle of wine and several bottles of beer. _We're locked in anyway, _he reasoned to himself._ Might as well enjoy it. Besides, _I_ need a drink after what just happened with Jack…_

They rest of the team settled on the sofa and on nearby chairs. He passed out drinks. Tosh, Gwen, and Jack had wine. He and Owen cracked open bottles of beer. Then he settled in a chair as far from Jack as politeness would allow.

There were several minutes of silence as the team sipped their drinks and contemplated their situation.

_What will I tell Rhys if we all have to stay here overnight?_ Gwen wondered as the alcohol warmed her insides. _Where will we all sleep? Will Owen try and get me alone somewhere? It is a big place with lots of hidden rooms… Stop it, Gwen!_ she chastised herself. _Don't look at Owen! Don't even think about Owen!_

Owen swallowed half of the contents of his bottle in one go, glancing curiously around the Hub. _Well, if we have to stay here overnight, I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Lots of hidden rooms. Wonder if I could get Gwen away for a quick shag…_

Tosh sipped her wine, her brain working overtime on solving their current predicament. _Ianto wants us to find a way out of here, and I want to find it for him. Maybe if I can figure something out, he'll be extremely grateful…_ She mentally shook herself. _Think, Tosh, think. How to get out of a locked base… Wonder where we'll all sleep if we're locked in overnight… Wonder where Ianto will sleep…_ Her mind went momentarily fuzzy at the thought of curling up next to Ianto for the night.

Jack swirled the burgundy liquid in his glass. _How can I get Ianto alone again?_

Ianto drank his beer more rapidly than he was accustomed to. _Whatever you do, don't allow yourself to be alone with Jack again._

"What do we do now?" Tosh asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we could play a game," Gwen proposed.

"I like truth or dare!" Jack said with excitement. _Maybe someone will dare me to kiss Ianto._ He smiled mischievously at the thought.

"Of course you do," Ianto muttered. _Jack probably just wants an excuse to snog everyone in the room._

"How about… who was the last person you snogged?" Gwen suggested.

Both Ianto and Tosh shifted uncomfortably in their seats, Jack turned down his mouth in a disappointed pout, and Owen asked disgustedly, "What are you, eight years old?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a bit of fun," Gwen chided. "Who's the last person you snogged? Mine was… Rhys."

"Yeah, well, there's a surprise," Owen said irritably. He was certain that _he_ was the last person Gwen had snogged.

"Tosh, your go," Gwen said with an encouraging smile.

"It's easy for you," Tosh muttered bitterly, unwilling to lie but not wanting to tell the truth either.

"Oh, come on! Spill the beans!" Gwen prodded.

"Tommy," Tosh said calmly, averting her eyes from her boss.

"Tommy?" Ianto, Jack, and Owen all asked in astonishment simultaneously.

Tosh just shrugged mildly. Her yearly liaison with Tommy had been one of her best-kept secrets, but she couldn't deny the satisfaction she felt in shocking them all.

"Who's Tommy?" Gwen asked.

"Frozen soldier from 1914. We have to thaw him out every year and make sure he still works. Tosh, you naughty girl. I had no idea," Owen said, unable to help being impressed. He cast an apprising glance at Tosh, realizing perhaps for the first time that she was rather attractive.

"Frozen soldier from 1914?" Gwen asked, completely mystified.

"Long story," Jack said dismissively. "You'll meet him eventually." He smiled at Tosh, his admiration for her taking a substantial turn in the upward direction.

"So who was yours, Owen?" Tosh asked, not wanting the topic of conversation to linger on Tommy Brockless, deep in cryo-freeze in the Hub's morgue.

"Gwen, actually," Owen replied with a sly smile.

Gwen looked daggers at Owen. If she were being honest with herself, she'd have to admit that part of her wanted the truth to come out. Another part of her was incensed that Owen would air their private affairs to the entire team.

Ianto turned towards them in surprise. Tosh rolled her eyes, and Jack chuckled, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. He loved a good bit of office gossip. "When was this?" he inquired eagerly.

"It was… complicated," Gwen said, giving Owen a warning look.

Owen was so very tempted to say, '_Early this morning before work.'_ But the look Gwen was giving him told him to hold his tongue. _If I say anything more, she might not shag me again, and I'd like to have another go… Maybe in the vaults… or in the archives… _Instead, he just smiled benignly.

"Well, well, well. Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table," Jack teased. "So was it just a kiss, or…"

"Jack, leave it," Gwen said sharply.

"It was your game," Jack countered, disappointed by the lack of details.

"Well, how about you, then, Jack?" Gwen asked coyly.

Jack's mind wandered innocently and truthfully to the cat in the Weevil vault. "Are we including non-human lifeforms?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, you haven't!" Gwen exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're a sick man, Harkness! That is disgusting!" Owen said with distaste, his mouth turned down in an unpleasant frown.

"I never know when he's joking," Gwen commented, somewhat awestruck by the enigmatic man with an obviously broad and variable sexual appetite. _I wonder what he's like in bed…_

Jack turned to Ianto, unable to contain his curiosity on how the other man would respond. "Ianto, it's your turn."

"It was Lisa," Ianto said quickly, averting his eyes from Jack's amused expression.

There was silence in the room. Jack glared resentfully at him. He couldn't deny that the lie had hurt him more than he had expected. The others looked at Ianto inquiringly. "Who's Lisa then?" Gwen asked with enjoyment. "Ianto, you're holding out on us!"

"She was his girlfriend from Torchwood London. She's dead," Jack said coldly, lashing out in anger.

"Ianto, I'm sorry…" Gwen said. "And Jack, that was tactless!"

Jack looked like he was about to say something, but a death glare from Ianto silenced him. _Did he actually think I would admit to the entire team that the last person I kissed was Jack Harkness?_ Ianto thought angrily. _It's not only unprofessional, it's embarrassing. Everyone knows that Jack and I loathe each other! What would they think of me?_

Jack scowled at the other man. _So, he's ashamed to admit that he's attracted to me, that he kissed me. Figures,_ he thought bitterly. _These 21__st__ century people and their hang-ups. It all gets rather boring after a while._ _Whatever. I'm over him. I can easily find someone else to shag. I'm sure Gwen would be more than willing…_

The other three noticed the tension building between the two men, but they mistakenly assumed that it was because of Jack's careless mention of Ianto's dead lover. Tosh, wishing to come to Ianto's rescue, tried to change the subject. "I'm starting to get a little hungry. Do we have any food?"

Smiling at Tosh gratefully, which caused her to color with pleasure, Ianto rose to his feet and moved into the Hub's tiny kitchenette. He rummaged around the refrigerator, piling various takeaway containers onto a silver tray. He added plates, napkins, and cutlery, then carried it all back to the others, placing the tray carefully on the wooden crate they used as a coffee table.

They talked business as they ate. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen filled Ianto and Jack in on the various methods they'd tried to break through the Hub lockdown. Ianto told them about the two other exits that he and Jack had tried, omitting the fact that one of the exits was out into the sea via the Torchwood speedboat. That was a detail that he wasn't sure he was going to share with the rest of the team. He avoided Jack's eyes as he talked, unwilling to remember what had happened as they were returning from their expedition.

Jack found his anger growing as he listened to Ianto talk. The other man's ability to smoothly and deftly lie to his team was impressive, and had Jack been less incensed, he would have admired the skill. As it was, it irritated him beyond rationale. _It's so easy for him to lie… How can I trust a word he says? What was I thinking? He's right. We loathe each other._

As Ianto finished the explanation, he could almost feel the anger radiating off Jack in waves. He was suddenly desperate to be away from the other man. He stood abruptly. "I'll tidy up here, then I have a bit of paperwork to see to. You lot take an hour break, then we'll meet again and see what we can come up with on finding a way out of here."

Tosh stood as well. "I'll help you," she offered with a shy smile.

"Thanks, Tosh," Ianto said absentmindedly, picking up several empty containers and carrying them into the kitchenette.

Tosh collected more debris from their impromptu lunch and followed Ianto eagerly. It was in her mind to offer him some sort of comfort for having his painful past revealed so insensitively by Jack. She hoped he would accept and appreciate her tactful consolation.

"Well, I'm going to have another beer," Owen said, picking up a bottle from the pile on the floor. He cracked it open and took a couple of mouthfuls. Then he leaned back on the sofa with a satisfied sigh, intending to have a quick doze before they had to get back to work.

Jack stood and picked up one of the nearby lanterns. "I'm going down to the firing range. Gwen, care to test your skills by lantern light?" he asked with conspicuous flirtation.

Gwen smiled. Her heart rate increased palpably at the thought of being alone with Jack Harkness. "You're on," she said, rising to her feet. "I'm pretty good you know," she said coquettishly. "I'm a trained copper."

"Cardiff's finest," Jack said with a sly grin, slinging his arm around Gwen's shoulders as they moved away.

_To hell with Ianto Jones,_ he thought angrily, determined to put the other man out of his mind by substituting him for the attractive Welshwoman at his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks as always to my wonderful beta riftintime.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ianto absentmindedly washed the dishes from their meal and handed them to Toshiko, who dried and put them away. He found the entire situation with Jack distressing and untenable, and he couldn't see a way out of it. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack was a valuable asset to Torchwood, but his aberrant attraction to the other man was getting in the way of his work and his leadership. Something had to change.

Tosh, who had been trying to decide on a way to break the ice with Ianto, kept conceiving of and then rejecting various opening lines, none of which seemed acceptable. Her indecision had rendered her mute. She was drying the last dish before she knew it, and Ianto had thanked her quietly and retreated to his office.

Silently cursing to herself for the missed opportunity, she put away the last dish with a heavy sigh. _Brilliantly played, Tosh,_ she castigated herself. _You had the perfect opportunity to offer him some comfort, and you blew it. That's the problem with you. No backbone. You're just going to go on mooning over him like a pathetic teenager unless you do something about it!_

She looked forlornly around the kitchenette, her eyes finally landing on the expensive coffee machine. _I know, I'll make him some coffee. Ianto loves coffee!_ Feeling a sudden surge of hope, she cheerfully set about brewing a fresh pot. When it had finished percolating, she poured some into Ianto's favorite mug and walked determinedly towards his office. The door was closed, and she thought about bursting in, as everyone else in the Hub was apt to do, but her inherent politeness stopped her. Instead she knocked timidly at the door. "Come in," Ianto's voice called from within.

She opened the door with a smile, holding out the mug. "I made you some coffee," she announced proudly. "I know how much you love coffee."

Ianto tried his best to maintain his stoic expression. Not only did he hate when someone touched his precious machine, he steadfastly refused to drink coffee brewed by anyone but himself. _And now I'm going to have to clean the coffee machine,_ he thought bitterly. _God knows what kind of damage she's inflicted on it. _He plastered a smile on his face. "Thanks, Tosh. That was very thoughtful."

Tosh set the mug down on his desk in front of him and waited expectantly. Groaning inwardly, Ianto picked up the mug and took a tentative sip. It took all of his willpower not to spit the coffee across his desk. It tasted like mud. "It's good," he said hoarsely, the muscles in his face beginning to ache with the strain of remaining still, and thankful for the dim, shadowy light cast by the single lantern he'd brought with him into his office.

Tosh grinned appreciatively. Ianto quickly set the mug down and turned his attention back to the work on his desk, hoping to hide the grimace of disgust that was itching to break across his features.

There was a moment of silence as Tosh pondered what to say next. She shifted in her place uncomfortably, wondering if she should sit down across from him or remain standing. "Is there something you need, Tosh?" Ianto asked, looking up from the stack of files in front of him.

"I'm sorry for what Jack said," she blurted out, her nervousness causing the words to slur together, so that it came out sounding like, 'M'sorryfowhaJa'said.'

"Pardon?" Ianto asked, looking perplexed.

Tosh took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "What Jack said, about your girlfriend," she enunciated. "That was… well, it wasn't very considerate." She managed to keep her words at normal speed this time.

Ianto's eyes glazed over as he thought about Lisa. Things had been so simple with Lisa. _We were going to get married, have children, leave Torchwood behind… instead, she's dead, Torchwood London is gone, I'm the leader of the last remnants of a once great superpower, and I'm lusting after a 51__st__ century rogue agent, whose conquest list is probably as long as the M4, who is a complete wanker, and who happens to be a man… not to mention the fact that we hate each other. What the hell happened to my life? How did I get here?_

"Ianto?" Tosh asked apprehensively. She had watched Ianto's expression change and darken, and she feared that she'd unwittingly reopened a can of worms. "I'm sorry," she said hastily. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's okay, Tosh," Ianto said, startled back into the present by Tosh's voice. "Jack can be a right bastard… I shouldn't let him get to me," he added, more to himself than to Tosh.

"Did you love her?" Tosh asked in a quiet voice. "Lisa?"

"Yes, I loved her quite a bit," Ianto replied with a sad smile.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. If you ever need someone to talk to…" She hesitated, feeling suddenly insecure. _Why on Earth would he want to talk to me?_

"Thanks, Tosh. That's very kind," Ianto said graciously.

Tosh stood uncertainly, wondering if he was going to say anything further. _Maybe he'll invite me to sit down and tell me about his broken heart… I could comfort him… Help him to move on…_

Ianto stared at his employee, wondering if there was something that she wanted to share with him and was using the coffee and the topic of Lisa as a ruse for bringing it up. He waited patiently for her to tell him what was on her mind.

Before Tosh could stop herself, she asked, "Do you fancy a game of pool sometime? We're always in here, slaving away. It might be nice to… I don't know, kick back and have some fun." She was shocked by her own audacity. _Oh my god, I just asked my boss out on a date!_

Ianto smiled, thinking this was Tosh's subtle and tactful way of telling him that there was still a lot of tension in the Hub, and perhaps they needed to work on team bonding. "Yeah, why not."

Tosh's face lit up with hope. "When?" she asked, almost breathless with excitement.

"I'll check with the others. We could have a Torchwood tournament," he said, hoping to convey to her that he understood her message and would act accordingly.

Tosh's hope came crashing down around her, but she tried to put on a brave face. "Yeah, we can all get together."

"Now, why don't you take a bit of a break for a little while. Unwind a bit. Then we'll see if we can find a way out of here," Ianto said with a sympathetic smile.

Desperate to hide her disappointment, she smiled weakly, then retreated hastily out of Ianto's office, closing the door softly behind her.

Jack led Gwen down to the firing range, still ruminating with irritation about Ianto Jones. _This has really gotten out of hand. It's affecting me and affecting my work here._ As much as he hated to admit it, he really did enjoy working for Torchwood. _I have to do_ something_ until the Doctor returns, and at least this way, I'm closer to the stars… But something has to change._ _I can't stop thinking about him, and __it's driving me insane… What the hell is wrong with me?_

He set the lantern down halfway between the gun cabinet and the targets, keenly aware of Gwen's eyes on him as he retrieved a selection of weapons and laid them out on a nearby table.

Gwen couldn't ignore the butterflies that had begun to flutter around in her stomach. _All alone with Captain Jack Harkness… He is rather gorgeous… and so mysterious! A tall, dashing hero… _A distinct pang of guilt joined the gathering in her insides. _What the hell are you thinking? First Owen, now Jack. What about Rhys? You love Rhys, don't you?_ But Rhys seemed so very far away…

Grinning at Gwen flirtatiously, Jack asked, "Choice of weapons?" He gestured at the array.

Gwen bit her lip nervously, her enthrallment with Jack immediately replaced by performance anxiety. It was true that she had trained at the police academy and learned to use a firearm, but it had been a while since she'd been to the shooting range, and she'd never had to use a gun in the real world. She surveyed the weapons, trying to choose one with which she was somewhat familiar.

She picked up a semi-automatic and checked the chamber. "We keep the weapons loaded here," Jack said breezily. "Never know when we'll be attacked." He handed her a set of earmuffs with a built-in microphone and an eye shield, before donning protective equipment himself.

Still holding the gun in her hand, she lifted the earmuffs to her head. "Whoa!" Jack shouted, ducking quickly. "Try not to shoot me."

"Sorry. Sorry," Gwen said, laying the gun carefully on the table before putting on the protective headgear.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the gun. Jack motioned towards the targets, which Gwen was amused to note were Weevils rather than humans. "It's all yours," he said.

Gwen swung around to face the targets, brandishing the gun. Jack caught her arm firmly and guided it away from his face. "Target's that way," he said.

"Right," Gwen agreed with a frown. Her nervousness was making her more clumsy than usual.

She faced the target, holding the gun in both hands as she was taught, spread her legs, and pointed the gun up to the ceiling. Again Jack caught her arms and brought them down to shoulder height. "Let's leave the roof in one piece, shall we?" he suggested with a mischievous smile. "Can't imagine what Ianto would say if we put a big gaping hole in it."

This was the opportunity Jack had been hoping for. He had a feeling that although Gwen was a former P.C., she would have only received minimal, basic training. _Time for a little one on one instruction, _he thought with wicked satisfaction.

He came up behind her, pressing the length of his body into her back, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shudder beneath his touch, and he smiled to himself. He gently turned her shoulders, and forced her legs further apart with his foot. "Turn sideways to the target," he told her, speaking low into his microphone. He could almost hear Gwen's heart rate increase. "Now look along your shoulder, down your arm, a straight line to the sights," he continued, trailing his fingers slowly down her arm. "Hold it firmly. Don't grip it." He barely suppressed a grin at the double entendre. "Breathe in." He took a breath with her. "Breath out." He released his breath with her. "Squeeze gently."

Gwen fired, and the bullet went directly through the Weevil target's heart. "Wow!"

Jack held her close, and he heard Gwen's breath catch in her throat. _All too easy,_ he thought, pulling away gently. "That was a joint effort," he said aloud. "Try it again, on your own, and remember, breathe in."

Gwen repeated the movements and fired, managing to nearly hit the center of the target without Jack's assistance. Her euphoria at Jack's intimacies mixed with the exhilaration she felt on hitting the target made her giddy. _Keep focused, Gwen! _she thought to herself_. You have enough complication in your life with Owen… But Jack smells so bloody brilliant…_

"Good," Jack said. "Let's try some of the other weapons."

He showed her how to use several more of the guns. Standing close to her, he corrected her aim with a caressing touch when necessary, pressed his body against hers, and spoke in a low, sultry voice. He could feel Gwen practically melting at his fingertips… but it was all too easy. _I could have her, right here, right now. It wouldn't even be a challenge…_

Once Gwen had hit the target dead center five times in a row, Jack applauded. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Wow," Gwen said, impressed with her greatly improved skill.

"Nice work. I hope you're that effective when faced with a real Weevil."

"Me too," Gwen agreed. She removed her headgear and stared up at Jack with her big, brown, doe eyes, aquiver with anticipation for what would happen next.

_This is the moment_, Jack thought. _Do I take what's offered?_ But the thought of deep, blue eyes that were so expressive – sometimes conveying anger, sometimes exasperation, and on rare occasions, lust, stopped him. Gwen was too easy. Ianto was the real challenge, and Jack had always loved a challenge. He stepped back with decision. "We should get back to the others."

He could see the look of disappointment on Gwen's face, but she tried to hide it. "Yeah, We'd better get back. Can't imagine what I'll tell Rhys if we're trapped in here all night."

Gwen helped him put away the guns, trying to deny her sense of anticlimax. _Rhys, you need to think about Rhys… _

They returned silently upstairs, both of them lost in thought. As soon as Jack laid eyes on Ianto again, he immediately regretted his missed opportunity for purging himself of his infatuation with the other man.


	15. Chapter 15

**My eternal thanks to my most charming and talented beta riftintime. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jack and Gwen had returned to the main level of the Hub to find Toshiko hard at work, Owen dozing where they'd left him, and Ianto in his office. Gwen had joined Tosh, and Jack had marched into Ianto's office without bothering to knock. He stood across from Ianto, the desk in between them, staring at the man who had caused him so much emotional turmoil in the past few weeks. _Maybe I should have taken Gwen when I had the chance… Maybe it would have gotten him out of my system._

"Have fun with Gwen?" Ianto asked acerbically, not bothering to look up. Jack's pheromones had announced his presence as clearly as if he'd spoken aloud.

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice, Mr. Jones?" Jack asked casually, secretly hoping that it was. He dropped into the chair opposite Ianto and put his feet up on Ianto's desk.

"Hardly." Ianto snorted, shoving Jack's feet off his desk with a violent movement. He _was_ jealous, but he'd never admit it to Jack. He could barely admit it to himself. He'd furtively watched Jack go off with Gwen, and he'd tried to dismiss the pangs of emotion he'd felt at their obvious flirtation. "Who you chose to shag is your business… But Gwen does seem to be getting around quite a bit," he added with disapproval.

"Sounds like jealously to me," Jack said with a satisfied grin.

He was still angry over Ianto's denial of their kiss. He knew he was being irrational, and Ianto had every right to keep that fact a secret from the rest of the team, but his irrationality just served to amplify his anger. He was needling the other man spitefully in retribution, but he didn't care. Ianto Jones was driving him to distraction.

Ianto looked up and met Jack's eyes, his own narrowing with contempt. Jack Harkness was driving him to distraction, and all of the man's subsequent actions had proven to Ianto just how terrible an idea it was to become involved with him in any way. "I don't approve of infidelity," he said evenly.

"You wouldn't," Jack jeered with disapprobation.

"And you would," Ianto retorted angrily, but with a modicum of satisfaction at the confirmation of Jack's moral depravity.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "She's not married to Rhys, and she's young. Let her have her fun."

"Married or not, a commitment is a commitment," Ianto replied coolly.

"Perhaps they have an open relationship," Jack suggested.

"I doubt it," Ianto scoffed indignantly.

"Not everyone is as prim and prude as you are," Jack said acerbically.

"Not everyone is as much of a slag as you are," Ianto retorted.

"I come from a different time and place," Jack said defensively. "You can't expect me to have the same moral code as the rest of you people."

"Don't give me that rubbish. You've been here for over a hundred years. You said so yourself," Ianto countered.

Jack felt his hackles rising at Ianto's obvious censure. _It's like he's accusing me of cheating, and we're not even together!_ "Nothing happened with Gwen, since you're so interested," he said angrily, leaning forward across the desk.

"I'm _not_ interested," Ianto said, glaring at the other man. In truth, he was relieved, but he'd be damned if he'd admit it.

"Riii-iight…" Jack said facetiously, drawing out the word.

The two men were scowling at each other, neither of them realizing that they were both breathing rapidly, nor that the air around them had become electrified with tension. The door suddenly burst open and Tosh's voice exclaimed, "Ianto! I have an idea…" She stopped abruptly, immediately sensing that she'd stumbled into a strained situation. In her excitement, she'd forgotten her manners and hadn't knocked, as was her custom.

The atmosphere seemed to crackle as the tension dissolved, leaving the air around them palpably cooler. Ianto dragged his eyes away from Jack's. "What have you got, Tosh?"

Tosh looked nervously from one man to the other. _Looks like they were about to start throwing punches. Good thing I came in when I did…_ "Um…" She hesitated, momentarily diverted. "Right. We have that piece of alien tech that Suzie scavenged months ago. She said it could open any lock in forty-five seconds or less."

Ianto stood abruptly. "I forgot about that," he said eagerly, turning to the secure archives and punching in the access code.

"We could use it to open the gate over the cogwheel door," Tosh said. "If everyone can help me roll it open, we might be able to get out."

"That doesn't solve the problem of the power outage," Ianto said, retrieving the triangle shaped metal device from its shelf and re-locking the safe door.

"There are circuits in the Tourist Office upstairs. I can reroute the power," Tosh explained triumphantly.

"Tosh, you're brilliant," Ianto said, laying an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"Nicely done, Tosh," Jack agreed, having gotten to his feet.

Tosh flushed with pride.

Several hours later they had succeeded in not only opening the door, but they'd also regained power in the Hub and reestablished control over the mainframe. Although the workday was barely over, Ianto sent the team home. Being trapped inside the Hub had given them all the impression that they'd been imprisoned for days, rather than merely ten hours. His team had been pacing about like caged animals, and he felt they needed to get away before someone's temper broke. "I'll call you if anything comes up," he told them once Tosh had made sure the Hub was in proper working order again.

As the others began to gather their belongings, Ianto set about his nightly routine of cleaning up the day's rubbish, feeding the non-human inhabitants of the Hub, and sorting his paperwork. He was returning from the cells, clipboard in hand, checking off his chores, when he literally ran into Jack, who was standing near the door with his arms crossed and legs spread wide apart. Ianto let out a startled and admittedly undignified yelp, having assumed he was alone in the Hub. "You shouldn't be here," he said, trying to regain his composure.

"Neither should you," Jack replied coolly.

"Why _are_ you here, Jack?" Ianto didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You and I aren't finished yet," Jack announced decidedly.

"I think we are," Ianto said, trying to walk around Jack, who moved to block his progress.

"Let me through," Ianto growled menacingly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but he moved so Ianto could get around him.

Ianto walked determinedly to his office, and Jack trailed close behind. "How long do you think you can avoid me, Ianto?" he asked, following the other man into his office and closing the door behind them.

"As long as it takes," Ianto muttered.

All at once, Jack lost his temper. This game of cat and mouse was getting on his nerves. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted.

Ianto whipped around to face Jack. "What the hell is the matter with _me_?" he asked, matching Jack's tone and volume.

"One minute you're snogging me senseless, and the next, you're telling me that we hate each other, denying you're attracted to me, and basically calling me a slut!"

"Well, aren't you?" Ianto challenged, his face becoming flushed with rage. "I don't admit to my team that I kissed you, so you run off to get all cozy with Gwen?"

"I told you, nothing happened with Gwen!" Jack retorted, throwing up his arms in consternation.

"There are CCTV cameras in the shooting range, Jack!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He almost covered his mouth in shame. The very last thing he wanted to do was admit to Jack that his jealously had gotten the better of him.

"You were spying on me?" Jack asked with a mixture of incredulity and, he couldn't help but admit, satisfaction.

"I have to protect my team," Ianto said through clenched teeth. It was a lame excuse, and he knew it. Jack would see right through him.

The other man crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, and we've only kissed a few times."

"I like to know a little something about the person I'm considering getting involved with," Ianto growled. "And you're…"

"So you're considering getting involved with me?" Jack cut him off, taking a step closer.

Ianto was shocked at himself. _Was I considering getting involved with Jack? Where the bloody hell did that come from? And how is it that Jack has this uncanny way of making me speak without first considering my words…_ _But it doesn't matter anymore. Now I know for certain what kind of man he really is… _"Well, I _was_," Ianto said angrily. "Until I saw…"

"You idiot," Jack said, interrupting him again with a wide grin, which only served to increase Ianto's rage. He took another step closer. "Don't you understand? Nothing happened with Gwen, although she would have been willing enough… because I wanted it to be you."

Ianto's irate expression crumbled at Jack's words. "Damn you, Harkness," he hissed.

Jack closed the gap between them, grabbing Ianto by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulling him against his chest. "You have to admit there's something between us," he said, his breath ghosting over Ianto's lips.

"Antagonism?" Ianto asked, but the fight had gone out of him.

Jack laughed wryly. "Something like that," he said, capturing Ianto's mouth in a searing kiss.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him as close as he could and pressing his tongue deep into Jack's mouth. He had lost all semblance of control. The desire he felt for the other man, which he'd tried so hard to suppress, was bursting out of him, as though the seams of his soul had been ripped apart.

He tugged at Jack's greatcoat, without breaking the kiss, wrenching it down from Jack's shoulders. Jack shrugged it off, throwing it casually onto Ianto's desk. Jack pulled Ianto's jacket off and added it to the pile as their tongues tangled and fought for dominance.

Jack pulled at the knot in Ianto's tie until he was able to slide it off the other man's neck. Then he began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, desperate to feel the flesh beneath. Ianto was simultaneously working on the buttons of Jack's shirt. Jack broke the kiss momentarily, pausing long enough to pull both his shirt and undershirt over his head and toss them unceremoniously onto the desk.

Ianto stared at Jack's bare torso, somewhat mystified. Jack was undoubtedly beautiful, but Ianto still wasn't sure what he was meant to do with another man. However the urge to touch the smooth, golden skin drove him forward. He reached out a hand, tentatively at first, and laid it on Jack's solid chest, running his fingers slowly across Jack's nipple as they began to kiss again. Jack's breath hitched as the sensitive skin hardened into a firm peak under Ianto's touch.

Jack quickly and skillfully unfastened the remaining buttons on Ianto's shirt and pressed their bare chests together, skin against skin. Jack pulled away, only to kiss his way down Ianto's neck, his excitement growing when the other man shuddered against him.

Jack was desperate to see this gorgeous man come undone at his touch. He thought nothing of his own pleasure, for the first time in more years than he could count. He merely wanted to see Ianto's tidy, prim, and proper façade crumble beneath his fingers. He loosened Ianto's belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Ianto pulled away, a look of confusion crossing his features. But Jack only pulled him into another frantic kiss as he unzipped Ianto's trousers. He could feel Ianto's erection straining against the fabric, and he longed to free it from the confines of the clothing. But not just yet. He wanted to give Ianto a moment to adjust to the idea of another man touching him intimately. He slid his hand around Ianto's bare torso, slipped his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Ianto's briefs, and grasped the firm flesh of his arse, pulling Ianto's hips against his, so that their erections ground together through their clothing.

Ianto's mind was a tangled knot of desire and apprehension. He wanted Jack. He could no longer deny it to himself. But he also hated feeling out of his depth. Before taking on any new project, he would research and study, familiarizing himself with all aspects of any novel situation. His attraction to Jack had come as a surprise, then had been staved off by denial. Now he found himself in completely foreign circumstances, and it unsettled him. He hated losing control. But the sensations of Jack's mouth on his, a hand kneading his bare arse, and their erections pressed together, even through the confines of their clothing, were quickly overcoming his reticence.

He longed to tear away the fabric so that their naked cocks would… "Oh God!"

They pulled apart abruptly to look into the shocked and mortified face of Tosh, standing in the doorway of Ianto's office, one hand still clasping the doorknob, the other hand covering her mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks as always to my lovely and talented beta riftintime. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Tosh lived within walking distance of the Hub. Seven and a half minutes, to be exact. She'd timed it the night before her first day of work, so she'd never be late. She hated being late. When Ianto had first released her from the prison cell, and given her a flat and a job at Torchwood, she was more indebted than she could possibly put into words. So she made a concerted effort to be punctual every day. It was her small way of showing Ianto that she was loyal to Torchwood, and she would never betray him. Ianto was her liberator, and she never wanted to see that UNIT prison again.

As time passed, she begun to feel eager to get to work early, so that she could see Ianto and spend a few precious minutes alone with him in the Hub before the rest of the team arrived. Ianto invariably would be there before anyone else, and he would always have a pot of strong coffee brewed when she walked in. Most of the time, Ianto would bid her good morning, tell her that there was coffee in the kitchenette, and retreat to his office. But occasionally, he would sit down by her workstation and ask her how she was doing, how she was coping, and if she had any problems that needed to be addressed. Tosh began to eagerly anticipate and relish those infrequent yet intimate conversations.

Her feelings for Ianto had begun as gratitude and reverence towards her savior, had morphed into hero worship, and had lately developed a more tender nature. She was certain that she was the perfect match for the brilliant and handsome, but inherently sad and lonely Welshman, who was now head of an immensely old and powerful organization. She could comfort him. She could take care of him. She could make him forget his past heartache and help to boost his self-confidence. She was exactly what Ianto Jones needed. If only she could get him to see that…

She was elated that she was the one who solved the problem of how to escape from the lock-down. It was her moment of glory, and she had hoped for a private word of praise from her boss. But Ianto had sent them all away, and she hadn't had the opportunity to revel in her victory. _If he could only see how much he needs me. How good I'd be for him… I should have stayed behind, helped him to get the Hub organized, made sure everything was running properly… I shouldn't have left him alone…_

Cursing herself again for her missed opportunity, she paused, not fifty meters from her front door. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, being sworn at by passersby, she considered her options. _You can go home to your lonely flat and do the same thing you do every single night, or you can take a chance._

Almost before her mind had acknowledged the decision it had made, she'd turned on her heel and walked back in the direction she'd come. She increased her pace, almost trotting, as she spurred herself on, worried that if she paused for introspection, she would loose her nerve.

She arrived outside the derelict Tourist Office on Mermaid Quay, which served as a front for the employee entrance to the Hub. She wondered briefly if it had ever been staffed by a Torchwood operative, posing as a helpful tourist information agent, cheerfully misleading innocent and unsuspecting foreigners. It had remained vacant throughout her tenure at Torchwood, maintaining an atmosphere of conspicuous abandonment. None of the interior lights worked, a thick layer of dust coated every surface, and faded, yellow, grievously outdated pamphlets with curling corners lay in disarray on the counter and on a lopsided display rack by the door. She knew that Ianto itched to tidy the place up, but he worried that if it looked presentable, it would attract actual tourists.

She used her key to unlock the door, carefully locking it again behind her. The dim lights from the pier cast just enough illumination for her to make her way behind the counter and press a large red button hidden under the wooden surface. A well-concealed panel in the wall swung open, revealing a stone passageway into the Hub. She walked down the corridor and took the lift down into the Hub, waiting with nervous anticipation for the cogwheel door to roll open.

Most of the Hub's interior lights were turned off, and only the computers and various technological equipment – both terrestrial and extraterrestrial – lighted the vast interior. She paused after crossing the threshold, feeling a profound sense of disappointment. _He's already gone… _She sighed heavily and was about to turn around and leave again when she noticed a flicker of movement coming from Ianto's office. _His office light's still on. I haven't missed him!_

Feeling a thrill of excited anticipation, she walked quickly to Ianto's office and threw open the door without bothering to knock. She was too agitated to waste time with social niceties. The sight that greeted her rendered her momentarily speechless. Ianto and Jack were locked in a passionate embrace. They were kissing frantically, almost desperately. Both of them were shirtless, Ianto's trousers were hanging around his knees. Jack's hand was clearly inside Ianto's briefs, grasping his arse. Finally her voice caught up to her brain and she could register what her eyes were seeing. "Oh God!" she yelled, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

Ianto and Jack rapidly broke apart, and two pairs of startled eyes stared into hers. "I'm sorry," she blurted out, averting her gaze. Forcing her legs to move, she backed out of the door. "I'm sorry," she said again before pulling the door shut.

"Damn," Ianto said, pulling up his trousers and quickly re-fasting them. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his shoulders, pulling it on as he followed Tosh out of his office. He didn't dare look at Jack. "Er…" he began, trying to button up his shirt and tuck it back into his trousers while maintaining some semblance of dignity.

Tosh had her back to Ianto. Her whirling emotions were rapidly coalescing into heartache. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said, not turning around.

"It doesn't matter," Ianto said, wondering how much of that statement was pure falsehood.

_You have no idea how very much it matters,_ Tosh thought sadly, her eyes beginning to burn as tears threatened to break free. "And I wouldn't have come if I had known…" Her voice cracked.

Ianto, assuming that the catch in her voice was suppressed laughter, became angry. He opened his mouth to reply snappishly, when Jack's voice announced cheekily from his side, "Always room for one more."

Ianto shot a glance at the other man, who was still bare chested and obviously unabashed. Ianto scowled at him before turning back to Tosh. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked coldly.

"I…" She swallowed hard, forcing her voice to remain steady. Still with her back to the men, she continued. "I thought you might have needed some help after the lock-down… but obviously Jack's taking good care of you," she added bitterly, the tears now flowing freely down her

cheeks.

Ianto was about to give her a sharp reproach, but Jack put a hand on his arm and silenced him with a look. "Tosh?" Jack took a step forward, reaching for her shoulder.

Tosh jumped at his touch. "Don't. Just don't."

She couldn't take any more. She practically ran to the cogwheel door, pressing her hands against it until it had rolled open far enough for her to squeeze herself through. She quickly ascended in the lift and raced out of the Hub. A sheet of rain hit her full in the face as she ran out of the Tourist Office door. "Brilliant," she muttered aloud as her tears mixed with rainwater. However, she couldn't deny the perverse sense of satisfaction she felt at the turbulent weather matching her turbulent mood.

"Brilliant!" Ianto spat as the cogwheel door rolled closed behind Tosh's retreating figure.

"Ianto…" Jack said, a slight frown creasing his handsome brow.

"Now the whole bloody team will know!" He rounded on Jack. "She was laughing at us!"

"No, she wasn't," Jack said seriously.

"She was! I heard her trying to control her uproarious laughter when she spoke. Did you notice that she didn't turn around and face us?" Ianto demanded.

Jack looked at Ianto, shaking his head sadly at the other man's obliviousness. "What?" Ianto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She wasn't laughing, Ianto. I think she was crying."

"Why on Earth would she be crying?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"Are you really that obtuse?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ianto shouted. He knew that he was taking his anger out on Jack, but he didn't care.

Jack walked up to Ianto and laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing that the other man was working himself up into another rage and trying to stem the tide. "I think Tosh has a thing for you," he said calmly.

"Don't be daft!" Ianto retorted.

"I've seen her watching you," Jack told him. "And… those were definitely tears I glimpsed on her face, although she was trying desperately to hide them."

Ianto stared at him in disbelief for several moments. "Bugger," he finally said.

Jack shrugged noncommittally.

"How could I not have noticed?" he asked, more to himself than to Jack.

He sunk down into a nearby chair and dropped his head into his hands. _How _could_ I have been so obtuse? _he thought, admitting the justification of Jack's words. _I've been so wrapped up in my own issues that I've failed once again to notice what's going on around me… what's going on with my own team. I had no idea about Gwen and Owen. And now Tosh…_ "Now I feel like a total wanker," he said aloud.

"It's not your fault," Jack said.

"It is my fault," Ianto replied quietly. He raised his head and looked at Jack. "Once again I've proven what a terrible leader I am. I've been so self-involved that I didn't even notice what was going on right in front of me."

Jack sighed heavily. Once again, he and Ianto had been interrupted, and he was certain that this latest interruption had killed the mood, at least for the evening. He was about to make his excuses and leave the other man alone, but he could see the self-admonishment in Ianto's eyes, and he couldn't bear to leave Ianto to berate himself. He pulled up another chair and sat down next to him. "You're human, Ianto. You can't be expected to be all knowing and omnipotent."

Ianto snorted derisively. "I'd be happy with not being completely clueless."

Jack looked down at his hands, uncertain what to say to offer comfort.

"I'm not usually this dense," Ianto went on after a moment's pause. "As a matter of fact, I'm usually rather perceptive. I've just been… distracted." He looked away. "I've been distracted by you," he added under his breath.

"I'm… sorry," Jack said uncertainly. He didn't think it was his fault, but he felt certain that Ianto blamed him.

"I don't blame you," Ianto said, as though reading Jack's mind.

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't?"

"Well, I might blame those pheromones of yours just a bit," Ianto said with a ghost of an ironic smirk.

Jack smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought to himself with frustration. _Why am I letting myself get involved? _He suddenly felt angry with himself. He stood abruptly. "I guess I'd better be going. I'm sure you're mortified that the team will find out that you and I are… well, we're not really anything, are we?" Jack waved his hand in chagrin. "Just a couple of stolen kisses. I'm sure it will all fade away quickly enough. I have a feeling that Tosh will keep this to herself, but I'm sure you're mortified anyway."

Ianto looked up at him. "Do you think she'll be really upset? I had no idea that she… that she felt that way about me. I feel terrible that I caused her pain."

Jack was surprised. It wasn't what he'd expected to hear. He expected Ianto to ask for reaffirmation of his belief that Tosh would hold her tongue. Without knowing what he was doing, he sank back into the chair and put his hand on Ianto's knee. "Ianto, I think it's more hero worship than anything." He paused uncertainly. "I know what you did for Tosh. I know about the UNIT prison."

Ianto glanced at him sharply. He didn't think anyone knew about that. "How?"

Jack shook his head. "Doesn't matter. But doing something that noble… Well, you can't be surprised that Tosh would feel obligated to you… That she would idolize you as her savior."

"That's not why…" Ianto began, but Jack cut him off.

"I know that's not why you did it. I've read her file. In your position, I would have done the same thing." He patted Ianto's knee once more before removing his hand. "Give her some time. She'll get over it."

"I should talk to her… apologize maybe?" There was a question in his tone as he looked into Jack's eyes.

"Maybe," Jack said. "But not tonight. Give her some time to pull herself together."

Ianto nodded at the wisdom of Jack's words, feeling somewhat mollified.

Jack rose again from his chair. "I suppose I should go," he said with unmistakable regret in his voice.

Ianto's eyes followed Jack as he walked back into the office and picked up his discarded clothing. For a moment, Ianto's mind fought a silent battle with itself. _Perhaps it would be best if I just let him leave… He's become too much of a distraction… But I haven't been able to get him out of my system yet, no matter how hard I've tried… And the unquenched desire just makes it worse…_

His body was moving before his mind caught up to its actions. He'd risen from the chair and walked quickly to Jack, putting a hand on his arm just as Jack was about to pull on his coat. "I don't know what this is between us, and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I can't deny this attraction."

Jack didn't reply. He wasn't sure where Ianto was going with his declaration, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, only to have them dashed when the younger man sent him packing.

They stared at each other as seconds ticked by. Ianto finally broke the silence. "Sod this!"

He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him roughly down the ladder into the bunker beneath his office.


	17. Chapter 17

**I went to reply to all of your lovely reviews today, as I always do before I post, and I didn't realize that it had been over two weeks since I last posted! I thought it was only just over a week ago... How time flies... Guess that says something about how busy I've been. I'm sorry for the long delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta riftintime for all of the support and feedback, and just for being brilliant in so many ways.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ianto stepped off the last rung of the ladder onto the floor of his bunker and paused uncertainly as he watched Jack descend behind him. He'd had a momentary surge of determination to surrender to his attraction to Jack when he'd grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him towards the bunker. But his resolve had wavered more and more with each step of descent down the ladder. Now that he was faced with the prospect of following through with his unspoken invitation, he was filled with trepidation. _Now what do I do?_ he asked himself, watching apprehensively as Jack turned around to face him.

Jack noticed Ianto's look of hesitation with exasperation and disappointment. _Damn… now he's got me here, he's changed his mind.._. "What's wrong?" he asked aloud.

"Nothing," Ianto began with a frown, trying to find the words to explain his uncertainty without embarrassing himself. "It's just that… er… well, I don't know what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with some relief. _At least he hasn't thrown me out on my arse yet…_ He took a step towards Ianto, but stopped several feet away.

"I'm not sure how this is meant to work," Ianto said, cursing himself again for his ignorance and for getting himself into a situation where he felt entirely out of his depth. _If only I'd admitted to myself that I was attracted to Jack, I could have done some research… maybe watched a video or two instead of being completely in the dark… and standing here like a total wanker…_

Jack, not realizing that Ianto was referring to the purely physical and not to the emotional, frowned with consternation. _Is he already asking me to define this thing between us? Nothing's happened yet…_ He was attracted to the other man. There was no question about it. But besides the obvious issue of his apparent immortality, he was waiting for the Doctor to return, and his version of the Doctor was due any time now. He couldn't really afford to become emotionally involved with Ianto, no matter how appealing he found the other man. _What does he want from me? Some kind of promise? _he thought, remembering Ianto's unexpected jealousy over his flirtation with Gwen.

"I don't know what to do," Ianto tried again, seeing the frown on Jack's face. "With another man I mean…" he added uncertainly.

"Oh!" Jack's expression cleared, as he finally understood the meaning behind Ianto's words. He was inexplicably touched by Ianto's admission of vulnerability. It was almost as though Ianto's self-possessed and confident façade was crumbling before his very eyes. He couldn't quite hide the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You've really never done this before?"

Ianto shook his head slowly. He was thankful that the dim lighting of the bunker would conceal the burning mortification in his cheeks.

"I thought it was just a line," Jack said with a smirk. "You know, playing the part of the coy and elusive would-be lover," he teased. "A little cat and mouse to whet my appetite."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked, somewhat annoyed that Jack would think he was playing some sort of game.

Jack shrugged noncommittally, feeling suddenly regretful that he would attribute that sort of base cunning to a man like Ianto Jones, even in jest. "People lie all the time," he said dismissively. "I've seen you lie to your team several times now," he added thoughtfully.

It was Ianto's turn to frown. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going, and his hackles were rising. "With good reason," he said defensively.

Jack took another step closer, worrying that he'd again spoiled the mood. The last thing he wanted was for them to get into another shouting match… _though it does seem like it's becoming foreplay for us... _He tried to mollify the other man. "I know you had good reasons. I have my secrets too."

Ianto stared into the eyes of the mysterious and intriguing man standing before him. "I'm sure you do," he murmured with a mixture of amusement and wariness.

"And I know this isn't a game to you," Jack added, his expression becoming serious.

"No, it's not," Ianto replied, swallowing hard as Jack moved closer. "Is it a game to you?"

Jack shook his head, looking hard into the eyes of this man who had excited and thrilled him more than anyone had in years, hoping that his expression would say what he was unwilling to put into words. He was eager to end the conversation. It seemed that talking was what always got them into trouble. Besides, he had wanted Ianto Jones for months. "As for what to do," he began as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck. "The answer is, anything your imagination can come up with," he said in a low voice.

"I don't know," Ianto said with the hint of a smirk. His growing irritation had quickly faded away when Jack had looked into his eyes, and his heart had begun to beat faster at Jack's touch. "I can imagine quite a bit," he teased.

"I'm counting on it," Jack's whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.

As their tongues met, the intensity of the kiss grew, and they were once again pulling at each other's clothing. Jack had never succeeded in fully re-buttoning his shirt, so it came away quickly. Ianto, on the other hand, had completely redressed, so it took a few more moments for Jack to divest him of the garment.

Ianto walked them backwards to the bed and pulled Jack down on top of him. The heaviness and masculinity of Jack's body on top of his was an unfamiliar and strangely erotic sensation. There was also a forcefulness that he'd never experienced with a woman. He wondered again if it was always like this between two men, as their kissing took on a quality of fierce desperation.

Jack kissed his way down Ianto's neck and chest, pausing to suck on a nipple until the sensitive skin hardened beneath his tongue. Ianto's breath hitched as his body responded. _How is it that he has such an effect on me? _he thought, wriggling his hips in a vain effort to relieve the pressure of his hardening cock against his increasingly tight, tailored trousers. His mind whirled with a jumble of nervous anticipation and lustful excitement as Jack moved lower and buried his face in his crotch, rubbing against the straining erection beneath the fabric.

To Ianto's disappointment and, he had to admit, mild relief, Jack kissed his way back up his chest and found his mouth again, pressing their bodies together. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and caressed the smooth flesh of his back, taking unexpected delight in the feel of the firm musculature beneath the skin. He wanted Jack. He was a fool to have denied it to himself for so long. He wanted to feel all of Jack's naked body pressed against his own. But at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint this man, who had such obvious and vast experience. He was overcome with a sense of vulnerability that he abhorred having to confess, but he knew he couldn't possibly hope to fool Jack into thinking he had knowledge he clearly lacked. "Jack," he whispered, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face into Jack's strong neck, unwilling to look the other man in the eyes. "Show me what to do."

Jack pulled back and smiled down at him, moved once again by Ianto's candid admission of naiveté. He found it distinctly erotic that this man, who always seemed so poised and self-confident, was willing to admit to his limitations. "With pleasure," he said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He couldn't think of anything he'd enjoy more.

Jack pushed himself off the bed. He kept his eyes locked on Ianto's as he kicked off his boots, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, and removed them with one deft motion. His underwear quickly followed, and as he stood up straight, Ianto's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Jack, standing naked in all of his glory. _He's beautiful,_ Ianto thought, letting his eyes travel down from the bronzed, hairless, and sculpted chest, to the flat abdomen, to the impressive and somewhat daunting erection, to the muscular legs, and back up again to Jack's chiseled features, and the intriguing blue eyes that held such mystery in their depths. He wondered abstractly if it was bizarre to think of another man as beautiful.

Feeling more than a little intimidated, Ianto toed off his own shoes, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. He slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs, intending to pull everything off at once, but then he paused indecisively. He cringed inwardly at the thought of exposing himself to Jack's critical eye. _How can I possibly compare to him? He's practically physical perfection… and an immortal from the 51__st__ century who's lived for over a century, who has most likely traveled the galaxy, and has probably shagged more men, women, and god knows what other kinds of creatures than he could ever remember… And who am I? Just some ordinary bloke from Cardiff with nothing special to offer… _He growled silently._ Sod it. _He closed his eyes, and with a show of bravery that he certainly didn't feel, he lifted his hips off the bed and pulled away the remaining vestiges of his concealment.

Jack stared down at Ianto's long, lean, naked body, lying on the bed with his eyes closed, waiting for Jack to take him. His eyes traveled hungrily from the spattering of dark hair on his chest as it trailed down to his impressive, hard cock. He couldn't remember seeing anything so alluring in decades. He was rooted to the spot as his eyes drank in the sight of Ianto, stripped of his immaculate suit and dignified façade. He was utterly spellbound.

Ianto held his breath as we waited for Jack to make a move. Moments ticked by, but nothing happened. Finally he opened his eyes and peered nervously up at the older man. Jack was looking down at him with an expression he couldn't interpret. _I've disappointed him,_ Ianto thought dejectedly. Immediately coloring, he reached for a sheet and pulled it across his torso. _I should have known I'd never be enough for someone like Jack Harkness._

He turned his face away in shame, but he felt the sheet being pulled from his body. He snatched at it, only to have Jack push his hand away. "Hey, why are you covering yourself up?" Jack asked, leaning over him. "I was just taking a moment to enjoy the sight of you. You're gorgeous."

Ianto's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I… I thought I'd disappointed you," he said in a tight voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack laughed. He slid onto the bed, pulling Ianto's naked body close to his. They both let out an involuntary groan as their bare skin pressed together. "You're more beautiful than I imagined," Jack said before kissing him again.

Ianto felt his excitement grow as Jack moved against him. The sensation of another man's naked body against his was entirely foreign, but he found it insanely erotic. He wondered briefly if it was men in general, or if it was just Jack. He couldn't remember ever finding another man attractive. Jack was… different.

Once again Jack pulled away from the kiss and began to explore Ianto's body. This time, with no clothing hindering the man's progress, Ianto's heart began to thud against his chest in anticipation as Jack neared his rock hard and weeping cock. He trembled as Jack's tongue neared its goal, pausing at his navel to sweep inside before continuing to travel south.

Jack had no thoughts for his own gratification. The only thing he wanted was to see Ianto come undone at his touch. It was the first time in decades that he'd truly wanted to pleasure someone else, and he meant to make a damn good job of it.

Ianto was almost crying out with need when Jack's tongue finally licked up his shaft. Then in one smooth movement, Jack's warm mouth had engulfed his entire length. "Oh god," Ianto groaned, his body shuddering with pleasure.

Just as Jack was working him to distraction, an alarm rang out through the Hub, and Jack's wrist strap, which he hadn't removed, simultaneously started beeping, startling both of them.

Jack reluctantly pulled away and looked up at Ianto as they both realized what the sound was. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed at the same time Ianto muttered, "Bugger!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks as always to my extremely talented beta riftintime, who advises me in all things. I would be lost without you...  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ianto groaned again, but this time out of exasperation rather than pleasure. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had time to finished Ianto off before they had to go racing out of the Hub. But both of them had a deep-seated sense of duty, and it overrode their sexual needs.

Ianto sat up begrudgingly and started reaching for his clothing. "Bloody Rift alarm," he mumbled as Jack had simultaneously jumped off the bed and resentfully pulled on his clothing.

Jack was quicker than Ianto, and he was climbing up the ladder before Ianto had even finished dressing. "Looks like a Weevil," he heard Jack calling as he finally made his way up the ladder. He rushed to Jack's side. "In Bute Park," Jack added. "I think we can handle one Weevil, don't you? No need to call in the troops."

Ianto nodded and they raced to the SUV.

Twenty minutes later, Ianto was locked in a tussle with the Weevil while Jack leaned against a nearby tree, a broad grin on his face. He had been about to step into the fray, but Ianto seemed to have the situation well in hand. He'd seen Ianto wrestle Weevils before, and he knew the younger man was more than capable of handling one Weevil. Besides, he was admiring the sight of Ianto's lithe form as he battled against the creature. _And now I know what's hidden underneath those immaculate suits,_ he thought with immense pleasure. "Need some help?" he asked playfully.

"No…" Ianto grunted. "I have it under control."

Jack was about to make a crude comment about asking the Weevil back for a threesome, when suddenly the tables turned. The Weevil's teeth were too near to Ianto's neck for Jack's liking. He felt a surge of panic and cursed himself for being so cavalier with Ianto's wellbeing. He picked up a nearby stick and hit the Weevil over the head twice until it released Ianto and turned its attention to Jack.

Ianto, regaining the upper hand, knocked the Weevil off Jack and beat it to the ground. He pulled the Weevil spray out of his coat pocket and sprayed the Weevil full in the face. Once the Weevil was subdued, he put a black bag over its head and jabbed a sedative into its neck.

"Thanks," Jack said, wiping at the blood on his neck.

"No, thank you," Ianto replied, getting to his feet.

"Lucky escape," Jack said.

"I had it under control," Ianto retorted.

"You think so?" Jack smirked. "Looked pretty vicious."

Ianto rolled his eyes, then he saw the blood tricking down Jack's neck. "You're bleeding," he said, reaching out his hand.

Jack caught it in his. "I've had worse from shaving." He quickly scanned Ianto's body with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Ianto reassured him, still holding the other man's hand. "I can handle it. I've taken down Weevils before."

"I know, but…" _It's different now,_ Jack silently finished the sentence.

They stood looking intently at each other. Ianto's adrenaline was still pumping from the Weevil tousle. Jack's heart was still pounding from his momentary fear for Ianto's safety. Feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, Ianto cleared his throat and stepped back. "Let's get this Weevil into the SUV," he said, adopting his 'strictly business' tone of voice.

"Right," Jack said, turning and hoisting the Weevil over his shoulders with a grunt.

Ianto followed Jack to the SUV, which was parked several meters away. Jack's coat was billowing out behind him as he marched towards their vehicle with the creature slung over his shoulders. _He looks like a bloody super-hero,_ Ianto thought with amusement. "By the way," he called out. "Love the coat." Jack turned around, his eyebrow raised in question. "Don't think I've ever mentioned it before." Ianto shrugged, hurrying forward to open the boot.

Jack snorted as he tossed the Weevil unceremoniously into the back of the SUV, and Ianto slammed the door closed. "Is that one of your hidden fetishes?" he asked, leaning against the vehicle and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe," Ianto replied coyly.

Jack reached out a hand and grasped Ianto behind the nape of his neck. "What other fetishes are you hiding?" he asked, pulling Ianto closer.

"Don't know yet," Ianto replied honestly.

"I can't wait to find out," Jack said, grabbing Ianto's crotch with his other hand.

Ianto quickly scanned his eyes around the park, but it was completely deserted. "No one around but us and the unconscious Weevil in the boot," Jack assured him, unzipping Ianto's trousers and reaching a hand in to grasp his bare cock.

"Sexy," Ianto replied sarcastically, but his body apparently thought so, as he'd become instantly hard.

"Nothing like a Weevil fight to get the juices flowing," Jack said, beginning to stroke Ianto's length.

Ianto leaned forward and groaned into Jack's neck. His hands fumbled at Jack's trousers. He wanted to touch Jack, although he was a bit apprehensive by the prospect. Mustering his courage, he reached inside Jack's open trousers and grasped his cock. It was both similar and dissimilar. He began to move his hand in a way that he himself liked, hoping Jack was not that different. The first time he made Jack moan seemed like the one of the greatest accomplishments of his life.

Their mouths met, open and hungrily, seeking tongues, as their hands moved almost simultaneously. Jack reached around and grabbed Ianto's backside, pulling him closer so that their cocks pressed together. Then he wrapped his hand around both of their erections and began to stroke them simultaneously.

Ianto, completely overwhelmed by the surprising new sensation, felt his climax approaching embarrassingly quickly. He came with his mouth locked on Jack's, groaning as his release exploded over Jack's hand. Jack pumped his fist a few more times before he too was erupting over his hand.

Ianto slumped against Jack as he caught his breath. _That was… different,_ he thought distractedly. _And rather messy…_ He moved his hips a few inches away, wondering if there were stains on his expensive trousers. He frowned, suddenly confused by the unusual circumstances. _What the bloody hell am I doing? This is… wrong…_ He backed away from Jack with unexpected embarrassment and fished in his pocket for a handkerchief.

Jack watched Ianto with an amused smirk as the other man tidied himself, then passed the handkerchief to Jack, not meeting his eyes. Jack took it from his hand as he examined Ianto's expression. The younger man's embarrassment was written plainly across his features. _Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for, _he thought with chagrin as he wiped carelessly at his hand and readjusted his clothing. He had wanted to make a teasing comment about Ianto's fussiness, but something stopped him. He was aware that the atmosphere between them had changed, and the tension had returned. _And here I thought we had just relieved the tension…_

Still unable to meet Jack's eyes, Ianto walked towards the driver's side of the SUV, opened the door, and climbed in. _This is… all wrong,_ he found himself thinking again. _I shouldn't have done that..._ Had he been pressed, he couldn't have explained his current state of mind. The sexual tension between them had been building for so long. Somehow, their hasty wank had not served to relieve that tension, rather it had escalated. _We don't even like each other… and he's my employee… and a man… and not quite human… This was a mistake._

All at once, Ianto wanted nothing more than to be away from the other man. He gripped the steering wheel apprehensively as he waited for Jack to join him. He had to deliberately suppress his urge to drive away and leave Jack behind.

Jack unconsciously pocketed Ianto's handkerchief, his mind whirling with bewilderment at Ianto's unexpected reaction. _What the hell just happened?_ he wondered as he slowly walked around to the passenger side and climbed into the car.

Jack repeatedly stole glances at Ianto as they drove back to the Hub, but the other man kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead, his mouth pressed shut in an obvious frown. The silence hung thick in the air, and the temperature in the SUV seemed to drop several degrees.

Finally, as Ianto pulled the car into the Hub's underground garage and pushed the gearshift into park, Jack could no longer stand the strain. He reached out his hand and laid it on Ianto's arm.

Ianto snatched his arm away as though Jack's hand was on fire. His mind was tumbling in on itself. He'd forced himself to keep his eyes on the road as they'd driven back, for fear he'd drive them into a tree if he didn't focus. His emotions were a jumbled mass of indiscernible reactions. He needed some space to sort through them. He needed to be alone.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Jack said in a tone that was meant to be teasing, but somehow came out sounding as strained as he felt.

"And what exactly were you hoping for, Jack?" Ianto asked, surprised at how angry his voice sounded. "That we'd ride off into the sunset together? That we'd get married, have a couple of kids, and live happily ever after?" There was obvious contempt in his tone. He was furious, but he was hard pressed to explain why.

Jack stared at him, completely taken aback. "Where the hell is this coming from?" he asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Ianto muttered, throwing open the door of the SUV and jumping out. He slammed the door closed, walked around to the boot, opened it, and stared down at the still unconscious Weevil, wondering if he'd be able to get it into the Hub without Jack's help.

He tried to lift the creature and throw it over his shoulder as Jack had done, but he staggered under the weight. Jack was at his side, lifting some of the burden by taking the Weevil's feet. Together, and in complete silence, they carried the creature through the Hub and down into the vaults.

After securing it in one of the cells, Ianto turned and headed towards his office. Jack followed behind, trying to figure out what had caused Ianto's sudden and seemingly inexplicable mood shift.

Ianto hoped that if he refused to acknowledge the other man, he would go away and leave him alone.

They had made it to the main part of the Hub when Jack grabbed Ianto's arm, forcing him to turn around and look at him. Ianto pulled his arm away again. Jack crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he demanded.

"I don't have any answers for you, Harkness," Ianto said, averting his eyes.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Ianto's default use of his surname. Any affection and understanding that had arisen between them seemed to have faded away, and Ianto's tone held all the contempt of their previous rapport. "Ianto… I don't understand," he tried again, trying to make his tone warmer.

"What's there to understand?" Ianto asked contemptuously. "This thing is done. You wanted to get me into bed, and you succeeded. Put another notch in your belt and move on."

Ianto turned on his heel and strode briskly into his office. Jack's own anger began to rise. "Is that really what you think of me?" he called after Ianto's retreating form.

Ianto stopped and turned around. "Have you given me any reason to think otherwise?"

Jack took several steps towards him, his face flushed with rage. "I thought so," he said. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Guess so," Ianto said. He sighed, the fight suddenly going out of him. "Look," he said in a more reasonable tone. "This thing between us… It has no future." He laughed humorlessly. "It doesn't even have a past. It was an attraction, and now it's done. Let's just leave it at that."

Jack stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. He wanted to argue with Ianto. He wanted to say that it was more than just an attraction between them. He wanted to say that they could have a future together, but he knew it would be a lie. He was just biding his time, waiting for the Doctor to return. The Doctor, _his_ version of the Doctor, would be there any day now, and Jack would leave, probably never to return to this time and place. He had half a mind to suggest that they could have some fun together before he left, but Ianto Jones wasn't that kind of man, and Jack respected him for it. _He's right… there's no future between us…_

"Fine," Jack said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"Fine," Ianto said with resignation.

For a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes. Both of them had the urge to say more, to somehow take back their words, but both of them suppressed the impulse. Finally, Jack turned and strode out of the Hub.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and regret as the cogwheel door rolled shut behind the other man.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and regret as he stepped out of the Tourist office into the cool night air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my wonderfully patient and kind beta riftintime, who graciously puts up with my ****histrionics and nonsense. Enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

Tosh had wandered home with tears running down her cheeks and rain battering her face. She had no memory of the walk to her flat, but she found herself on her doorstep with a key in her hand. The rain had stopped by the time she had reached the steps leading up to her front door, but it still took her several tries to get the key to slide into the lock, as her eyes were still hazy with moisture.

Once across the threshold, she dropped her wet clothing in an unceremonious, sopping heap on the floor and ran shivering into the bathroom to run a hot shower. When the heated water had elevated her body temperature, she slid down onto the tiled floor and gave way to a good long cry.

The water began to run lukewarm before she took herself in hand and dragged herself out of the shower. She dried herself vigorously and donned warm pajamas and a red, silk kimono, all the while giving herself a good, stern lecture. _Ridiculous to think that he would want you, Toshiko Sato,_ she told herself as she left the bathroom and collected her wet garments from the floor. _Someone like Ianto Jones would never give a second thought to the likes of you! _She hung the garments in the shower to dry. _Of course he'd go for someone like Jack Harkness, who's handsome and brave and sexy as hell._ She moved into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. _You're just a pathetic little mouse… You could never compare... Ianto Jones, leader of Torchwood, and Captain Jack Harkness, superhero. Makes much more sense than Ianto Jones, leader of Torchwood, and Toshiko Sato, computer nerd._

She sat down on her sofa and tucked her feet up under her as she sipped at her mug of tea. _What the hell were you thinking?_ She began to feel a bit remorseful and somewhat embarrassed over bursting into Ianto's office like that, catching the two of them in flagrante delicto. Ianto had obviously been distressed at being caught, while Jack had merely seemed amused, but that was Jack all over. She couldn't prevent a small grin at the memory of Ianto's startled and guilty expression. _I wonder if that was the first time or if it's been going on for a while… I thought they hated each other, but you never can tell… Sometimes the apparent antagonism hides something deeper…_ She shook her head with resolution. _It was just hero worship, Tosh,_ she told herself, feeling suddenly more rational than she had in months. _You didn't really think that you and Ianto… the idea is absurd._

She continued to sip her tea contemplatively as she pondered this new feature of the Torchwood ménage. Presently, the doorbell rang. Started, she glanced up at the modern, chrome clock that hung on her wall. It was passed eleven at night. _Who on Earth would be calling at this hour?_

She rose and pressed her eye against the peephole. "Owen?" she queried with surprise as she swung the door open…

Owen had followed Gwen out of the Hub after Ianto had dismissed them. His eyes had lingered on Tosh, but she'd seemed in no hurry to leave, offering to stay until all of the Torchwood systems had been thoroughly checked. Gwen had pestered him, whispering into his ear that they had time to go back to his flat before she would be missed at home. For the first time, Gwen began to grate on his nerves, but he was never one to turn down a shag. He'd led her to his flat, and after a hurried and half-hearted coupling, he told her in no uncertain terms that their tryst was over.

He had expected tears or something of the sort from Gwen, but what he got was the sharp end of her tongue. He wondered idly if it was merely hurt pride at not being the one to end their sordid and now obviously erstwhile affair. "Go home to Rhys, Gwen," he told her, not unkindly. They had been a distraction for each other, and now it was done.

She left his flat with the characteristic slamming of the door. He sighed heavily, thinking briefly about how their affair had begun. He remembered her words all too clearly, although the emotions that accompanied them had now faded. _"__I had a good job before this. I thought in a year or two, perhaps a baby. I know Rhys would be a good dad, and I could try for Desk Sergeant and ... Well, it was all slotting into place ... and then I met you lot._ _All these things ... all these things, they're changing me. Changing how I see the world… And I can't share them with anyone."_

He had comforted her, reassured her, told her that she could share them with him, but he had known at the time, as she had probably known, that it was a fleeting gesture, like putting a bandage on a wound that obviously needed sutures. It would staunch the flow of blood for a moment, but it wasn't enough, and soon the bleeding would start afresh, seeping through the fabric. He rubbed his hands over his face. _I'm comparing myself to a sodding bloodstained bandage,_ he thought ruefully. He felt the need for a stiff drink, and a friend. Somewhat to his surprise, Tosh sprang immediately to mind.

He showered, dressed, and headed for Tosh's flat. He'd always dismissed Tosh, but somehow, today, he'd seen her in a different light. He was intrigued, and he meant to discover more, wondering if he'd misjudged Torchwood's demure, soft-spoken technical genius. He pressed the button of her doorbell, and donned his most charming smile as the door began to open…

Gwen furiously slammed the door of Owen's flat, the resounding bang giving satisfaction to her feelings. Her eyes swam with tears, and she wiped angrily at them as she made her way outside. She couldn't understand her emotions given that she held no real affection for Owen. He had fulfilled a temporary need, a weak moment when her sense of reality had changed irrevocably before her very eyes, like a kaleidoscope, shifting color and form. She had clung to him almost desperately, wanting to lose herself in someone who shared that reality, as though it would help her comprehend the incomprehensible. She couldn't share her experiences with Rhys, and she'd shared everything with Rhys, until Torchwood. _Rhys… what have I done?_ She loved Rhys, she really did, but somehow he no longer seemed to fit into the puzzle of her strange new reality. She wanted to be able to bring Rhys into that reality, but she didn't know how. She was angry at herself for cheating on Rhys – for sleeping with Owen and even for flirting with Jack. She was angry at Ianto Jones for bringing her into Torchwood, and angry at Owen for unceremoniously ending their affair, though the latter was probably more from wounded pride rather than any deeper emotion. _Rhys… I don't want to lose you. You've always been my rock. I need you… If only you understood what I've seen…_

She started to run towards their flat, as though she was chasing after Rhys' retreating form as he walked out of her life._ Rhys… _She ran all the way home and threw herself, sobbing, into his arms…

Jack strode across Mermaid Quay, the bitter wind whipping and tugging at the tails of his greatcoat, nearly yanking it from his shoulders. He pulled it tightly around his body and buttoned it up, more to keep it from blowing off rather than out of need for comfort. He hardly felt the cold anymore. Whatever had happened to him in the year 200,100 seemed to have more side effects than only an inability to die. He still felt acute physical pain, but he was no longer really affected by weather or the daily aches and twinges that accompany the physicality of a human body. He never got sick. Injuries healed in rapid time. He was removed from human existence in more ways than age and apparent immortality. He no longer felt a part of humanity. His only genuine ties since he'd returned to Earth, after his first 'death' at the hands of the Daleks, had been to Torchwood.

His footsteps took him out of habit towards one of the many nightclubs he frequented when he was on the pull. He'd spent many a night losing himself in the body of a stranger. Sometimes it seemed like it was the only time he really felt anything, though the sensations were fleeting. Sexual pleasure, acute physical pain, and emotional torment were the only feelings that he seemed able to experience since his first 'death' on Satellite Five, although the former never lasted. The emotional torment was the only enduring quality of his curse.

He realized belatedly that some part of him had been hoping that Ianto could break the endless cycle, that the enigmatic Welshman who had so excited his interest could give him something more tangible. He was partly angry, partly disappointed, and mostly resigned. He understood now that it had been pure folly, and he scoffed aloud at his foolishness.

The booming bass announced his approach to the nightclub. He found himself hesitating as he stood across the street from the entrance. His anger had risen during his short walk to the club, but he recognized that his anger was not directed towards Ianto, rather he was furious at the Doctor for forsaking him to his fate, for deserting him in the wake of destruction, and for allowing him to face his curse alone without any guidance or comprehension of what had befallen him. _Where the hell are you, Doctor? How could you leave me like this? How could you abandon me? Did I mean nothing to you? When are you coming back?_

He stood for several minutes, watching men of various ages and appearances entering and exiting the brightly lit doorway. A frown spread across his features and a feeling of repugnance took hold. _Not in the mood for men,_ he thought, turning on his heel and heading away from the thumping music. _Perhaps a woman instead?_ He moved through the boisterous throngs of Cardiff's nightlife and stopped in front of a crowded and lively pub. Once again feeling the pangs of reluctance, he categorically ignored them and pushed open the door.

A wave of heat, sweat, and pheromones assaulted his nostrils as he crossed the threshold into the melee. The atmosphere of hope and desperation declared itself raucously. _Humanity at its best and worst,_ Jack found himself thinking as he shouldered his way up to the bar. _Different and yet the same as the all male pubs, but there it's the smell of sex that assaults your senses…_

He slid into a newly vacated stool and caught the bartender's eye. It wasn't long before a sultry female voice with a distinct Irish accent whispered into his ear, "Buy you a drink, soldier?"

Turning his head, he looked into the blue eyes of a pretty woman with reddish-golden hair that curled delectably around the delicate features of her pale, faintly freckled features. He put on his best Harkness grin, but he had to force the muscles into submission. He picked up the glass of scotch in front of him and drained it. He meant to say 'yes,' but somehow he found himself saying, "No thanks. That's it for me," as he rose from the bar stool.

A distinct look of disappointment and hurt clouded the young woman's eyes, and he took pity on her. He leaned in a kissed her cheek softly. "You can do much better than me," he whispered into her ear, her soft hair tickling his cheek.

Then he turned abruptly and strode out of the pub. He'd find a rooftop to stand on before retiring to his lonely, small, and sparsely furnished flat near the Hub…

Ianto, unwilling to make the short journey home, descended the ladder into the bunker underneath his office. He was pensive as he carefully stripped off his clothing and hung it neatly in the wardrobe. It was such a contrast to the hasty way he'd shed his clothing when he was with Jack. He sighed heavily as his mind replayed their last conversation. He may have been a bit harsh and somewhat juvenile, but he decided that the sentiments behind his words and actions were nonetheless correct. They'd had a flirtation... an attraction. They had given into and satisfied that attraction, and now it was done. There could be nothing more between them. It seemed pointless to pursue something when there was no future there. He wasn't even sure why the thing had begun in the first place, or how. _Me and Captain Jack Harkness? What a colossal joke… _He padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror as he performed the nightly ritual, scrutinizing his reflection as though it would reveal the answers to so much uncertainty. All he saw staring back at him was a man whose eyes looked much older than his surrounding features - eyes that had seen too much sorrow for someone so young. He looked unhappy. _I miss Lisa, _he thought._ I miss what our life might have been… I miss the opportunities we never had… I miss what will never be…_

He sighed again and wiped at the tears that had sprung into his eyes. Lisa was gone, and he had no choice but to move on with his life. _I'll probably be dead soon enough. I work for Torchwood after all…_

With that comforting, albeit somewhat maudlin thought, he climbed into bed, and was immediately engulfed by the scent of Jack. Like Pavlov's dogs, his body responded, and his cock grew hard, pressing into the mattress. "Bloody hell," he muttered aloud.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all my readers who review, add follows/favorites, and also to those who just quietly**** read and enjoy. Special thanks as always to my extremely talented beta riftintime, who adds so much to these ramblings of mine...****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

The next morning, Ianto paced his office nervously as he waited for Tosh to arrive. She was usually the first one to work each morning, and he hoped that her walking in on him and Jack the previous night wouldn't deter her from her usual routine. _Maybe she'll try to avoid the whole thing by calling in sick, _he though hopefully, pausing in his stride. Then he shook his head. _Not Tosh. She's too responsible and professional… and dependable._ He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, feeling like a tosser all over again for not noticing her attraction, and feeling even worse for having to reject her. He started pacing again. _I'm sure she'll be in any moment… Problem is, I don't know what the hell to say to her…_

Tosh waiting apprehensively at the cogwheel door as it rolled open. She knew that she would have to confront Ianto, and she had no idea what to expect. She had spent a pleasant evening with Owen the night before. They had sat on her sofa, drank a bottle of wine, and laughed over their various failed relationships. She had admitted to Owen that she'd fancied their boss, but had left out the part about walking in on him and Jack, out of respect for Ianto's privacy. She had just said that Ianto had spurned her advances and left it at that. But Owen had surprised her. "I always thought Ianto had a thing for Captain Cheesecake," he said.

Tosh nearly choked on her wine. "What makes you think that?" she asked, spluttering a little. "They seem to hate each other."

"Foreplay," Owen answered succinctly.

"You think?" Tosh tried desperately to mask her expression. "But he's had a girlfriend…"

Owen snorted contemptuously. "So what? You mean to tell me you've never gotten it on with another bird?"

Tosh flushed to the roots of her hair. "Well…" She shrugged awkwardly.

"Tosh, you naught girl!" Owen gave her a look that she could only describe as admiration.

"What about you?" Tosh asked, eyeing him curiously. She had always considered Owen a bit of a lad when it came to women.

"Not a lot to do in med school besides study and shag. I've… dabbled," Owen said with a grin.

Tosh's mouth fell open in surprise. Then they both burst out laughing. Owen had eventually passed out on her sofa. She had tried to rouse him before she'd left for the Hub, but Owen had merely grumbled that he'd be in later.

The cogwheel door clanked into place, the bang startling her out of her reminiscences. With a resigned sigh, she stepped through the doorway and into the Hub. As she was hanging her coat up, she heard Ianto voice calling from his office. "Tosh, can I have a word with you, please?"

Steeling herself for an ordeal, she stood up straight and strode into Ianto's office. He was seated at his desk, and his features were expressionless. He gestured to the chair across from him, and Tosh slid into it, thankful that she wouldn't be forced to stand throughout the conversation. "I wanted to talk to you about last night," Ianto began, not meeting her eyes.

Tosh was silent, allowing Ianto to say what he needed to say. "I'm… I'm sorry, Tosh. I didn't know…" He broke off, forcing himself to meet her gaze. "If I had known… well, I wouldn't have wanted you to find out that way… I wouldn't have wanted you to find out at all, if I'm being honest, but I should have known… I mean, I blame myself for not paying attention…" Ianto was babbling, and he knew it. _I'm making an utter mess of this, _he thought bitterly.

Tosh remained silent, not sure what it was that Ianto was trying to articulate. Obliged to continue by her silence, Ianto tried again. "You were… that is, you seemed upset when you walked in on us… Jack seems to think… Well, I suppose I shouldn't listen to Jack because…" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I thought you were laughing, but Jack said that you were, um… upset… crying, in fact… I didn't know… that is, I never mean to hurt you… I'm sorry."

"Oh," Tosh said, comprehension finally dawning on her.

She'd thought that Ianto wanted to guarantee her secrecy about his relationship with Jack. She was surprised to find that he seemed more concerned about hurting her feelings. _He's obviously finding this difficult to talk about… He's really very kind. _She was also surprised to find that her feelings towards him had turned from adoration to a warm, almost sisterly affection. She took pity on him, and decided to save him the trouble. "I did have feeling for you, Ianto, but I realized last night that it was more hero worship than anything else… You saved me from a horrible fate. You gave me a fresh start. You let me see the wonders of the universe. I'm eternally grateful to you." Pausing, she looked at him curiously. "Are you really surprised that I would admire you?"

Ianto looked down at his hands, which were folded on the desk in front of him. He didn't know what to say, and his cheeks were burning uncomfortably. Tosh reached across and patted his hands affectionately. "But really I think you and Jack are more suited to each other."

Ianto looked up sharply. "We're not!"

Tosh raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, we're not anything," he added hurriedly. "It was just a one off… A fluke… It won't happen again!"

"Really?" Tosh asked with a skeptical tone.

"Okay, well, it may have been… building between us. I suppose we've kissed a few times, but…" He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "It just seems wrong somehow."

"Why? Because he's a man?" Tosh asked perceptively.

"No!" Ianto said quickly, then he conceded. "Yes." He groaned. "I don't know. How about because he's a arrogant, irrepressible arse."

Tosh giggled. "Yeah, but a handsome one."

"He is dashing, you to give him that," Ianto admitted.

They smiled briefly at each other. Then Ianto's face fell. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing, Tosh. What kind of future could we possibly have together?"

Tosh laughed humorlessly. "Have you forgotten where we work, Ianto? What kind of future do any of us have? Might as well live like it's the last day of your life, because it very well may be."

Ianto was silent, knowing that she was right about Torchwood, but she didn't know everything about Jack. _She doesn't know that he's not exactly human… _"He'll probably break my heart," he finally murmured.

"I have a feeling it's going to be the other way around," Tosh said seriously.

"I highly doubt it… He's a bit of a…" Ianto hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"A lad?" Tosh supplied.

Ianto nodded. "Something like that."

"But I think a loyal one," Tosh said thoughtfully. "Doesn't fall easily, but when he does, I imagine it would be… something," she finished.

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance. I've already had my heart broken once, lost the woman I loved. I don't really want to go there again."

"For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been,'" Tosh quoted softly.

Ianto looked at her in surprise. "John Greenleaf Whittier. Didn't take you for a poetry enthusiast, Tosh."

Tosh shrugged. "I have hidden depths."

They both laughed, and Ianto felt his spirits lifting. He reached his hand across and took Tosh's smaller one in his. "Thanks, Tosh," he said sincerely.

She squeezed his hand in return. "Don't worry, Ianto. I won't tell the others, although I think Owen suspects something is going on between you two."

Ianto groaned. "Bloody hell. Can't anyone have any secrets around here?"

She looked askance at him.

"I know, I know. Close quarters." Ianto sighed dramatically.

"I don't think Gwen has any idea at all, if that makes you feel any better," Tosh said with a grin.

Ianto chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's something." They smiled at each other again. Ianto patted her hand affectionately with his before releasing it and rising to his feet. "Now, how about some coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Tosh said, following him out of the office.

They drank their coffee and chatted amicably, before the others arrived, both of them feeling considerably relieved. The tension between them had completely dissolved, and they had both found a new respect for each other.

Several hours later, Tosh called Ianto to her workstation. "There's something you should see," she said, typing on her keyboard.

"What have you got?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Funny sort of weather patterns," Tosh replied, bringing up a grid of the city. "Clusters of storms arising spontaneously in one particular area, within a quarter mile radius, lasting only for a few minutes."

"The Rift?" Ianto asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tosh hedged. "No spikes in the readings."

"Huh," Ianto said. "Perhaps I should go check it out."

"Something's come through on the police radio," Gwen said, walking towards them with a sheet of paper in her hand. "Body of a man found with his mouth full of rose petals, of all things." She handed Ianto the report, which he quickly scanned.

"Where was the body found?" Tosh asked.

"In Roundstone Wood," Ianto replied, handing the sheet of paper back to Gwen.

Tosh typed in the coordinates. "Same place as one of the weather anomalies."

"Right, I'm going out there," Ianto said, heading towards his office to grab his coat.

"We're coming too," Gwen called after him.

The four of them climbed into the SUV, and Tosh typed in the coordinates while Gwen speculated and Owen grumbled irritably. As Ianto drove, he considered calling Jack, but resolved to see what they were up against first. _Better to avoid an uncomfortable situation if at all possible,_ he decided, gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

They arrived to find the area cordoned off and several police milling about, standing with obvious irritation behind the ropes. "Why are they standing outside crime scene tape?" Gwen asked as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"Don't know," Ianto replied, scanning his eyes quickly over the area.

"Bloody Torchwood, think they own this town," Ianto heard one of the men mumbling as they approached.

Ianto was about to demand to know what was going on, when he spotted a lone figure stooped over the body in the center of the clearing. He felt distinctly annoyed, but he couldn't deny the uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach. "Typical," he said aloud, lifting the tape to let the others pass and announcing, "Torchwood," to the protests of the officers.

Ignoring the angry muttering, he walked towards the figure. "What are you doing here, Harkness?" he asked, his tone declaring his irritation.

Jack looked up from his position on the ground. "I've seen this before," he said, ignoring Ianto's attitude.

"Where? What is it?" Tosh asked.

Jack looked at Ianto, who understood that he wasn't yet willing to discuss it in front of the others. "There's a sort of pattern of rocks and leaves here," Gwen said, toeing a stone with her boot.

Ianto knelt down beside Jack and stared at the dead man. The face was frozen mid-scream, and blood-red rose petals spilled from his mouth. Ianto reached out, carefully plucked a petal from the body, and rubbed it between his fingers. It was velvety soft against his skin. He shuddered with revulsion.

"Rose petals," Jack said.

"I heard," Ianto replied, dropping the petal and drawing out handkerchief to wipe his hand. "What is this, Jack?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but I think you should take this body back to the Hub and have Owen do an autopsy."

Ianto looked searchingly at the other man, then rose to his feet with decision. He wasn't certain if he trusted Jack personally, but he trusted his professional expertise. "Owen, we're taking the body back to the Hub. Tosh any readings?" Tosh had been scanning the area for signs of alien involvement.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Right. Let's pack it in."

He turned to Jack while Owen and Tosh returned to the SUV for a gurney and Gwen spoke with the constabulary. Jack's face wore a more serious expression that Ianto thought he'd ever seen on the older man. "What's going on, Jack? You look… concerned."

"I am." Jack considered carefully before making his choice. Then he nodded his head once in decision. He reached into his pocket and handed Ianto a folded piece of paper. "Meet me here at five p.m."

Ianto took the paper from Jack's hand. "What's this?"

"I've had an invitation from an old friend," Jack said, nodding at the paper.

Ianto unfolded the paper and read, _"Fairies: Fact or Fantasy."_

"Fairies?" he exclaimed looking up, but Jack was already walking away. "Is this some sort of joke?" he called after him.

"Just meet me there," Jack said without turning around.

Ianto sighed, refolded the flyer and slipped it into his breast pocket. _Sometimes I wonder who's the boss around here,_ he thought with vexation.

Then he joined his team as they lifted the body of the man into the SUV.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year to all! Sorry for the delay... excuses, excuses. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta riftintime, whose masterful writing is always an inspiration. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**

Glancing again at the address printed on the flyer in his hand, and wondering for what seemed like the hundredth time if Jack was playing some elaborate joke on him, Ianto pulled the SUV up to the curb and turned off the engine. He sighed, eyeing the building dubiously. _I should be back at the Hub helping the others,_ he thought grudgingly, _not chasing after Jack's enigmatic instructions._

He'd left Owen grumbling over the corpse of the dead man on his autopsy table, frustrated because he couldn't pinpoint the exact cause of death, Gwen arguing with the Cardiff Police, and Tosh quietly working on her computer, trying to track the unusual weather patterns. _What the hell am I doing here?_

Muttering to himself, he climbed out of the SUV and strode up to the bold wooden doors of an old lecture hall, flanked grandly by classical columns. _I feel like I'm back at University,_ he thought, reading the poster on the bulletin board, which was an enlargement of the flyer he held in his hands. _"Fairies: Fact or Fantasy."_

Rolling his eyes, he pulled open the doors and walked into the darkened lecture hall. A small, elderly woman with short, white hair was standing at the front of the room near a projector. On the screen was one of the famous Cottingley fairy photos. Ianto remembered it from one of his art history classes. He scanned the room quickly, noting the few attendees seated in chairs and instantly recognizing Jack's broad shoulders.

"I suppose I'm one of the fortunate few who's been allowed to see our little friends," the woman said, pausing as she waited for Ianto to take a seat. He slipped quickly into the chair next to Jack. "And it's been no easy task," she continued once Ianto was seated. "One needs to have the patience of a saint and the blind faith of a prophet. But for me the long wait has been worthwhile."

Ianto glanced at Jack, intending to whisper a biting remark, but the look on Jack's face took the words out of his mouth. Jack was smiling broadly, positively beaming at the woman at the front of the room. Ianto could see the unmistakable affection in Jack's expression. He glanced from Jack to the lecturer, wondering what possible connection they could have.

The screen changed to an image that was difficult to make out. **"**This is my first picture," the woman said. "Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly."

Ianto listened politely to the remaining few minutes of the lecture, glancing once at Jack when he mumbled something about her being wrong. After the lecture had ended, and the few audience members had drifted away, Jack approached the woman and she threw her arms around him. "Jack, so good to see you again," she said. Jack held her close for several moments before letting her go and turning to Ianto. "Estelle, this is a colleague of mine, Ianto Jones."

Jack watched attentively as Ianto politely shook hands with Estelle, wondering for what seemed like the hundredth time why he had asked Ianto to meet him there. _It's related to the dead body in the woods,_ he reasoned to himself. But he knew that was merely an excuse. He could have met Estelle alone and explained what he'd discovered to the team. Ianto's presence wasn't necessary. If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that Ianto's opinion of him as a cold-hearted, indifferent bastard was gnawing uncomfortably at his conscience. He wanted Ianto to see a different side of him, to know that not only was he capable of great love, but that he also felt loss profoundly. He wanted Ianto to know that he was human. However, now that he was confronted with their meeting, he began to wonder if he'd made a mistake.

With a concerted effort, he turned his attention back to the situation at hand and began to look through the slides in the carousel. "Estelle, when did you take these?" he asked.

"A couple of nights ago."

"Where?"

"In Roundstone Wood," she replied.

Ianto and Jack glanced at each other. Jack sighed heavily and shook his head. "What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, Jack and I have always disagreed about fairies," Estelle said with a smile. "I only see the good ones. He only ever sees the bad."

"They're all bad," Jack muttered.

"No. I refuse to believe that," Estelle said, looking at Jack.

"I suppose one person's good could be somebody else's evil," Ianto said, trying to be courteous.

"That's what his father used to say," Estelle said.

Ianto glanced sharply at Jack, who did not meet his eyes. Estelle was still talking about the fairies, but Ianto didn't register what she was saying. _Jack's father?_ He thought. _Jack has a father… here on Earth?_

The next thing he knew, he was driving Jack and Estelle back to her house to look at more photographs. Estelle sat in the back of the SUV, chatting amiably about her theories on the fairies, while Jack argued with her over their inherent evil nature.

Ianto kept glancing at the elderly woman in the rear view mirror. She was smiling affectionately at Jack, despite their disagreement. The skin of her face, though roughened with age, disclosed the underlying structure of the bones beneath, and Ianto was sure that she had been quite beautiful in her youth.

As they entered her house, and Estelle fussed over her cat Moses and put her parcels away, Ianto glanced at the mantelpiece, which held several, framed black and white photographs. One depicted a soldier in uniform, who looked strangely familiar. Stepping closer, he picked up the photo and looked into the handsome face of Jack Harkness. He glanced up at the man standing near him, but again Jack didn't meet his eyes.

Estelle came back into the room, catching Ianto staring at the image in his hands. "Oh, that's Jack's father," she said, looking over Ianto's shoulder and smiling fondly down at the photo. "He and I were quite the item once upon a time." She sighed. "We were inseparable."

"What happened?" Ianto asked before thinking better of it.

"It was wartime," Jack said dismissively, taking the photo from Ianto's hands and placing it back on the mantelpiece. "He was posted abroad. Estelle volunteered to work on the land. It just happened that way."

"We lost touch," Estelle added with a trace of melancholy. She glanced at Jack. "Jack looks just like him." She patted his arm. "You can't imagine my surprise when he contacted me a few years ago. I thought I was seeing a ghost. He's so like his dad. Same name. Same walk, same smile… But Jack's father would be in his early nineties by now."

Ianto glanced again at Jack, but Jack was looking at Estelle, and Ianto could see the sadness in his eyes. His mind was spinning, and his heart began to thump against his chest. He didn't believe the story about Jack's father. _But that could only mean…_

Jack was speaking sternly to Estelle, and Ianto made a concerted effort to focus on the conversation."Estelle, when you next see these creatures, you call me immediately, understand? Night or day, it doesn't matter. And be careful. Please. It's important to me." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Ianto felt dazed as they took their leave of Estelle and climbed back into the SUV. He started the engine and turned the vehicle in the direction of the Hub. He couldn't make sense of his emotions, nor could he quite understand the connection between Estelle's 'fairies' and the dead man in Roundstone Wood. He was desperate to confront Jack about his history with the elderly woman, but his sense of duty always came first. He knew that the conversation about Estelle would have to wait. "What's the connection, Jack? Is it really fairies?" He couldn't keep the skepticism from his voice, despite all he'd seen at Torchwood.

Jack was lost in memories of the past. He had loved Estelle, but he had dragged himself away from her before she could discover the truth about him. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, and one of the many regrets in his long life. He couldn't resist the urge to see her again, when he'd learned that she had moved back to Cardiff. And when he'd first laid eyes on her after so many years, he'd almost wept. His eyes had seen the elderly lady, but his heart had seen the young woman he'd loved so dearly.

He often wondered what would have happened if he had stuck by her, if he'd confided in her. _Would she have still loved me as she grew older, and I stayed exactly the same? _He wondered over and over again. The bitter part of his soul whispered,_ No, she would end up resenting me, just like all the others…_ But there was another voice that niggled at the back of his mind, whispering that Estelle might have been different. That he'd sold her short. That he hadn't given her a chance. He pushed the thoughts away with an effort when Ianto's words broke into his musings. Pulling his mind into the present, he responded, "She calls them 'fairies.' I don't."

"What do you call them?" Ianto asked.

"They've never really had a proper name. Something from the dawn of time – how could you possible put a name to that?

"Are we talking alien?"

"Worse," Jack replied, looking out the window, his mind replaying images of a train car, long ago, with thirty soldiers, his men, dead from no apparent Earthly cause.

"Worse than alien?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

**"**They're part of us, part of our world, yet we know nothing about them. So we pretend to know what they look like. We see them as happy. We imagine they have tiny little wings and are bathed in moonlight."

"I'm guessing they're not," Ianto said, gripping the steering wheel just a little tighter despite himself.

"No. Think dangerous, think something you can only half see, like a glimpse,  
like something out of the corner of your eye with a touch of myth, a touch of the spirit world, a touch of reality, all jumbled together."

Ianto frowned perplexedly. "What do they want?"

"A child," Jack admitted, closing his eyes.

"A child?" Ianto felt sick at the thought.

"The chosen one. They come through time to collect them. Somehow children and the spirit world, they go together. They'll do anything to protect their own. That man in the woods, he was probably a threat to the chosen one. They'll kill anything that gets in their way."

Ianto's frown deepened. The more he heard about these creatures, the more apprehensive he became. "Why the rose petals in his mouth?"

"Just a bit of fun on their part."

"Fun?" Ianto's tone was incredulous.

"That's the way these creatures like to do things. They play games, they torment and they kill. Sometimes I think they're part Mara."

"Mara…" Ianto, murmured, casting his mind back to a book he'd had as a teenager - sort of a dictionary of all things macabre. He'd been an unhappy and troubled youth, obsessed with the darker, more sordid side of life. "Kind of malignant wraiths? Where the word 'nightmare' came from?"

Jack nodded. "They suffocate people in their sleep."

Ianto glanced at Jack. He could see the severity of his expression. _He looks afraid… I don't think I've ever seen Jack look afraid before. _His stomach churned uncomfortably. "So how do we stop them?"

Jack wanted to say, 'We don't. It would be like trying to stop a hurricane or a tornado.' But he restrained himself. _There has to be a way. Maybe this time I'll find it._ Instead he said, "First we have to find out who they want. And we can't trap them. They have control of the elements - fire, water, the air that we breathe. They can drag that air right out of our bodies."

Ianto reached into his pocket and grabbed his comms, placing it on his ear. He tapped the button. "Tosh? How is that weather prediction program coming?"

"Completed," she replied. "And we have another anomaly forming in a residential area. Sending you the coordinates now."

"Thanks, Tosh. You and the others meet me there." He tapped his earpiece again, ending the communication. "We have a way to track them," he said determinedly to Jack as the SUV's computer screen lit up with the coordinates Tosh had sent.

Jack repressed a sigh. There was a part of him that knew it was useless, but he would battle against them, just like he'd done in the past. _Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time, with Torchwood, we have a chance,_ he kept telling himself as Ianto turned the SUV and put on the siren.

He had no way of knowing that over the next twenty-four hours, Estelle would be dead, and Ianto would have to make a terrible choice, earning him the anger, contempt, and condemnation of his team.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks as always to my most wonderful beta, riftintime, for continued support, feedback and suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**

Jack watched with a sinking heart as Owen, Tosh, and Gwen all walked away from Ianto with repugnance on their faces, after Ianto had allowed Jasmine to go with the fairies. "What could I do?" Ianto asked their retreating figures with a note of desperation in his voice. "What choice did I have? They would have killed us all!"

As though by unspoken agreement, the three Torchwood employees refused to speak to their leader as they silently climbed into the back seat of the SUV. Ianto didn't meet Jack's gaze as he walked slowly and dejectedly to the vehicle and stepped into the driver's seat.

Jack knew that the decision Ianto had made, although appalling, had been the right one. He knew better than anyone that the fairies were unstoppable and that they wouldn't have quit until they had what they wanted, destroying everything in their wake. Ianto had made the decision that generals often made in war. Sacrifice one for the good of the many. But Jack also knew how heavily that kind of decision weighed on one's soul, and his heart ached for the other man.

He joined the others in the SUV, sliding into the front passenger seat, as it was the only one left unoccupied, and Ianto started up the engine. He looked like he was about to say something, but after a glance in the rearview mirror, he seemed to change his mind. Jack looked over his shoulder at the others. All three of them were staring out the side windows, unwilling to acknowledge Ianto's presence. Even Tosh seemed unable to look at him. With a sigh, Ianto turned the SUV and began to drive.

The silence in the SUV seemed to speak volumes, and Jack thought about saying something to the others in Ianto's defense. But he knew at that point, his words would fall on deaf ears. _They need time to process_, he reasoned to himself. _They'll eventually come to the conclusion that it was truly the only choice Ianto could make given the situation. Right now they're too caught up in their anger and condemnation to see the situation rationally._

Jack's mind drifted back to Ianto's understated but comforting presence when he'd found Estelle dead in her own backyard, another victim of the fairies. Remembering her death caused his heart to break all over again. He had held her to his chest and cried unreservedly over her dead body. Ianto had put his hand on Jack's shoulder and bent down next to him. "It wasn't your father who was in love with Estelle all those years ago, was it?" he'd whispered. "It was you."

Jack hadn't replied. There was nothing to say. Ianto had sat with him for a few minutes, then he'd quietly and efficiently dealt with the logistics of Estelle's body. He hadn't questioned Jack again about the details of his history with Estelle. He'd just taken his hand and squeezed it once reassuringly, saying, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Jack." And the look in his eyes gave meaning to the often-trite words of condolence.

Ianto felt near tears as he drove in silence. The decision to let Jasmine go with the fairies had been a heart wrenching one, but he had a duty to protect the people of Cardiff and his team, and he had done his duty. He was pragmatic enough to understand that it had been the right choice, however that didn't mean he wasn't horrified by the decision he'd made. _Jasmine wanted to go with them,_ he kept telling himself over and over again. _They said that she wouldn't come to any harm. They would have killed us all. What choice did I have?_ But his team's obvious condemnation only served to pour salt onto his wounds and deepen his sense of guilt. He wanted to be away from all of them. With that in mind, he decided to drop all of them off at their homes.

Owen's flat was the closest, so he drove there first, pulling up to the curb with relief. He was about to tell the team that they could all have the rest of the day off, but realized it wasn't necessary when Owen opened the car door and said to Gwen and Tosh, "Fancy a drink upstairs, ladies."

Gwen and Tosh both agreed readily and practically scrambled out of the SUV, as though they were as anxious to be away from Ianto as he was to be rid of them. Ianto closed his eyes as the doors slammed closed, feeling a mixture of relief and hurt. Then he opened them and glanced at Jack. "I… don't know where you live," he admitted, his voice sounding hoarse.

Jack gave him an address close to the Hub, and Ianto began to drive again. Within a few minutes, he was pulling up to a building he must have passed a hundred times before, given its proximity to the Hub. He gazed up at it, thinking distractedly that it must have magnificent views of the bay and realizing with momentary diversion that he'd been under the impression that Jack didn't live anywhere. _But that's absurd. Of course he must live somewhere…_

"Fancy a drink upstairs?" Jack asked, mimicking Owen's words.

As curious as Ianto was to see where Jack lived, he desperately wanted to be alone. He wasn't sure if he could hold his composure together for much longer. "Are you still speaking to me then?" he asked bitterly, before he could stop himself.

To his surprise, Jack laid a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. "I understand the choice you had to make, Ianto. Believe me, I understand. And I know how you're feeling right now. Two World Wars, several more battles on other planets, over a hundred years with Torchwood… Believe me, I understand."

Ianto met Jack's eyes, and he knew that Jack was speaking the truth. He could see the pain of decades of experiences reflected in their depths. "Come up for a drink," Jack said, repeating the invitation.

Ianto nodded silently and pulled the SUV into a nearby parking spot. He was more relieved than he could express that Jack didn't blame him as the rest of his team had done. They didn't speak again as they climbed out of the vehicle, entered the building, and rode the lift to nearly the top floor. Jack produced his keys and unlocked his door. "It's not much," he said apologetically as he pushed open the door. "But then, I don't really need much."

Ianto walked in curiously behind Jack. It was a large studio flat, with one big room housing the kitchen and eating area, and the living room and sleeping area. The furniture was modern but minimalistic. There was a large bed in the corner, neatly made, a sofa with a small coffee table, a TV on a stand, and little else. But the most spectacular thing about the flat was the floor to ceiling windows with, as Ianto had expected, a breathtaking view of the city and the bay.

"Wow," Ianto said, toeing his shoes off and padding across the hardwood floor to the windows.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Jack asked, coming up behind him.

Ianto gazed across the panorama of the city that he loved so dearly - the city he had sacrificed a child for not an hour before. The tears he'd been holding back suddenly sprang into his eyes, and he blinked several times to try to clear them, fighting to maintain his composure. He heard Jack moving about in the flat, but he didn't turn around. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the view before him as he struggled to regain control of his emotions.

A few minutes later, Jack was beside him again, pushing a glass of light brown liquor into his hand. Ianto gratefully took a sip, savoring the burn of the superb scotch as it warmed its way down his throat. He shuddered a little, then finally tore his eyes from the city view and looked around the flat. Jack had turned on a lamp, and the dim lighting cast a warm hue over the room. "I thought you'd have more… stuff," Ianto commented, "knowing how long you've been around. I would have imagined you'd accumulated quite a bit in over a hundred years."

Jack smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That's the thing about living so long. People change as they get older, grow wiser, make better decisions. I am very old. Anyone who's lived as long as I have couldn't help but collect regrets along the way – things they did in the past, things they wished they'd done differently... I had to learn to let things go, otherwise I'd be buried under the memories… and under my belongings." There was unmistakable sadness in his voice.

Ianto was moved by Jack's words, but he was also surprised that Jack had so few possessions, given his unnaturally long life. "You don't keep anything then?" he asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Jack walked to the bedside table and opened the top drawer. He produced a small tin box and returned to Ianto, who was still standing by the window. "Just the few things in here." He opened the tin and dug through it for a moment before extracting a photo. He handed it to Ianto. "Me and Estelle."

Ianto took the photo and stared at the unchanged face of Jack in uniform, standing with his arm around a beautiful young woman. They were both smiling and looking at each other, clearly in love. Jack looked happy. Ianto didn't think he'd ever seen Jack look genuinely happy before. "She was beautiful," he murmured, handing the photo back to Jack. "But I could tell that she was. You could see it in her bone structure. She was beautiful as an elderly woman too. I'm so sorry, Jack. You obviously loved her very much."

Jack nodded sadly, taking a long look at the photo before placing it carefully back in the tin and closing the lid. He walked back to the bedside table and replaced the tin box in the top drawer. Ianto watched him, eyeing the neatly made bed and wondering just how many people Jack had entertained in that bed. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, suddenly feeling the need for alcoholic comfort.

Jack straightened up and caught Ianto's eye, following his gaze to the bed. "I've never brought anyone here before," he said, as though reading Ianto's mind.

"You haven't?" Ianto asked, completely astounded. "How long have you lived here?"

"Twenty years," Jack replied. "I can't stay in one place for too long, otherwise the neighbors get suspicious about the fact that I don't age. It's actually nearing the time for me to move again," he added with a sigh.

"In twenty years, you've never brought anyone to your flat?" Ianto repeated, still astonished by Jack's revelation.

"Nope," Jack said, starting to feel a bit insecure. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Why me? Why now?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Jack asked.

Ianto's feet began to move before his brain had caught up with him. He set his empty glass down on the coffee table and threw his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into a firm embrace. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's waist and held him close as the tears began to fall from Ianto's eyes. "You made the right decision," Jack whispered into his ear. "I know how guilty you're feeling right now, but it was the right choice. The others will come to understand that eventually."

Ianto didn't know if it was the situation or the scotch still burning in his gut, but he no longer cared about his previous objections to getting involved with Jack. His reserve had fallen away. He wanted to feel something – anything – besides the ache of guilt and self-reproach. He wanted Jack.

He lifted his face from Jack's shoulder and pressed his mouth hungrily against Jack's. Jack returned the kiss briefly, then gently pulled away. "Are you sure, Ianto?" he asked, wiping the tears gently from Ianto's face with his thumbs. "I don't want you to do something you're going to regret again, just because you're feeling vulnerable."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, realizing for the first time that he'd actually hurt Jack – that his previous rejection after their tryst in the woods had wounded the other man. "I'm sorry about before," he whispered. "And yes, Jack, I'm sure."

He kissed Jack again with all of the desperate longing that he felt, hoping it would convey more than his words could express. Jack was hesitant at first, but then he gave himself into the kiss, sliding his hands up Ianto's spine to caress the musculature beneath the suit jacket.

Clothing fell away rapidly as they continued to kiss and touch each other, neither of them willing to break contact as they removed each garment.

When they were both finally naked, they fell in a tangled heap onto Jack's bed, still locked in their frantic embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

**I think it's been a long time coming for these two... Thanks for bearing with me. And thanks as always to my very talented beta riftintime. You're the best.**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**

Jack relished the feel of Ianto's naked body on top of his own. He had surprised himself by inviting Ianto up to his flat and had almost begun to regret it when Ianto questioned him on the subject. But he'd felt for the other man, when his team had given him the cold shoulder after making such a horrible sacrifice. He'd been in Ianto's position before, more than once, and he knew all too well what Ianto was feeling. Besides, he was more intrigued by Ianto than he'd been by anyone in a long time. Rather than repulse him, Ianto's decision to let Jasmine go had drawn him closer. For once it seemed that someone else could understand, at least in some small part, a fraction of the horrible things he'd done in his past.

Ianto was different from the last time they'd been in bed together. Jack was somewhat surprised that the tentative and uncertain quality of Ianto's affections seemed to have slipped away. Ianto was kissing and touching him hungrily, pressing their naked bodies together, their cocks sliding tantalizingly against one another. He was even more surprised when Ianto begun to kiss his way down Jack's body, pausing to suck at each nipple, before descending lower and taking Jack into his mouth without any sign of hesitation.

Jack almost protested, wondering if it was too much too soon. The last thing he wanted was for Ianto to shy away again or regret his actions. But as Ianto's skillful mouth and tongue worked on his weeping erection, all words fell away from his lips and the only sound he could make was a groan of pleasure. He had half a mind to ask Ianto if he was certain he'd never done this before, as the younger man seemed to subconsciously know exactly how to extract the most pleasure from him.

Ianto had astonished himself by his own actions, but once he'd decided to fully give into his continuing attraction to Jack, any further reservations seemed futile. He wanted to explore and touch every part of Jack's body. He was still cognizant of his ignorance, but somehow it didn't seem to matter anymore. Jack was well aware of his lack of experience, so he decided it wasn't worth the consternation. His hands and mouth roamed freely and without indecision as he worked his way down Jack's body. He was curious and intrigued about the prospect of sucking another man's cock, and his experiences earlier that day had served to weaken his natural reserve. After sacrificing a child to horrible creatures from the dawn of time, wanting to be physically intimate with another man seemed an insignificant predicament.

He took Jack into his mouth without pausing for deliberation, and attuned himself carefully to Jack's reactions as he experimented, trying with undeniable gratification to ascertain the best technique to pleasure the other man. Had he felt less abdication, he would have been even more surprised by how erotic he found having Jack in his mouth, sliding down his throat, and moaning under his ministrations. As it was, he had lost himself in the moment, a rare occurrence for the young Welshman, who was used to keeping himself and his emotions strictly under control.

Jack, desperate to have his mouth on Ianto as well, murmured, "Come here," as he gently pulled away and turned his body around on the bed so that he could take Ianto into his mouth as Ianto took him. Although the position was often distracting, as they each had to pause when the other one did something particularly blissful, they found that the vibrations of moaning around each other's cocks served to heighten the pleasure on sensitive skin.

It was in that position that that they both came, first Ianto and then Jack moments later. Ianto surprised Jack again by unreservedly swallowing Jack's seed and continuing to milk every last drop from Jack's shuddering body.

Jack pulled him around and kissed him deeply, savoring the taste of himself on Ianto's tongue. "I thought you would be more… reticent," he murmured after Ianto had collapsed beside him.

Ianto shrugged. "Why bother," he said in a hushed tone. "I can't deny my attraction to you any longer."

"I thought you hated me," Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"I never said that I didn't," Ianto replied with equal impudence. Then frowning a little, he asked, "Why did you invite me here, Jack? Was it for this?" He indicated their naked bodies with a wave of his hand.

Jack felt that he should be offended, but there was nothing sarcastic in Ianto's tone, so he decided to take him at face value. "No," he said, running his hand down Ianto's spine. "This was the last thing I expected."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack couldn't help laughing. "Honestly," he said when his amusement had died away. "I just…" He sighed before continuing. "I've been in a similar situation and had to make a similar sacrifice… worse actually. I thought it might help to be around someone who understood what you were going through."

"Tell me about it?" Ianto asked softly, tracing his fingertips across Jack's nipple and down the middle of his chest.

Jack sighed heavily and closed his eyes. It was not a time in his life that he liked to remember and he was even less willing to talk about it to another living soul, but somehow Ianto seemed always capable of making him say more than he was willing. He had an uncanny way of eliciting the truth from Jack, however unconsciously done. "It was 1965," Jack began almost automatically. "We were under attack by an alien threat known only as the 456. They had inflicted the population of Europe with a virus that was killing thousands. History would call it the Spanish Influenza. The 456 offered an antidote, but in exchange, they wanted ten children…" He trailed off, swallowing down the bile that always rose in his throat at the memory.

"Oh god, Jack," Ianto breathed.

Jack nodded as tears burned in the backs of his eyes. "Torchwood assigned me the job of overseeing the transaction."

"Why?" Ianto said with a horrified tone.

Jack shrugged. "They thought I was a heartless bastard, just like you do," he said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Ianto lifted himself up and stared down into Jack's eyes. "I should never have said that. I don't believe that. I was angry."

Jack shrugged again and looked away, unwilling to meet the penetrating blue gaze. Ianto put his hand on Jack's cheek and gently turned his face. "Look at me, Jack," he said insistently.

Jack met Ianto's eyes. An unexpected tingle ran down his spine as their gaze locked. "I don't believe that for a moment," Ianto said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Jack's.

The kiss quickly turned heated as Jack's hands roamed freely over Ianto's back and down his spine, caressing the soft flesh of Ianto's arse. Both of them were instantly hard again, and Jack reached his hand down between their bodies to grasp both of their cocks in his, increasing the friction between them. They moved as one, mouths locked together in simultaneous moans of pleasure.

Jack wanted more. He wanted to feel all of Ianto, to become a part of him. He wanted to lose himself in the other man. But he didn't want to intimidate Ianto by taking things too fast. Finally he was unable to resist the urge. _To hell with it,_ he thought as he pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips against Ianto's ear. "I want to feel you inside me," he whispered, almost afraid of the effect of his words.

He held his breath as Ianto froze above him. He was about to recapitulate when Ianto nodded almost imperceptibly. He ran his fingers over Ianto's prominent cheekbones, caressing one of the many features of Ianto's face that so intrigued him. "Maybe it's too soon?" he whispered softly.

"It's not that," Ianto said, looking down at him. "I just feel out of my depth, and I hate not knowing things."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Ianto's words. "I find it rather endearing – your need to know everything about everything."

"Knowledge is power," Ianto said succinctly. "Besides, I have a curious mind."

"Much to my gratification," Jack grinned, sliding his hands down once more to Ianto's arse and pulling his hips closer. "Besides, it seems that you knew exactly what you were doing earlier," he teased.

"No." Ianto looked thoughtful. "I just really wanted to touch you, to feel you…" He paused and leaned down closer. "To taste you," he finished, his lips ghosting over Jack's.

Once again Jack felt a tingle run down his spine and his cock throbbed with the erotic words falling from Ianto's sensual lips. He pulled Ianto down and kissed him again. Their kissing and caressing grew increasingly frantic as both of them became more excited. Finally Ianto tore himself away. "I want to be inside you," he whispered into Jack's mouth.

Jack wanted to whoop with joy, but he restrained himself. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the top drawer, extracting a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He held the condom up. "I'm immune to 21st century diseases, but if you feel more comfortable…"

Ianto stared at the condom. Jack's interminable stories about his various conquests – both human and alien – reeled through his brain like a high-speed film montage. For an instant, he wanted to run out of the flat. The last thing he needed was to be just another notch in Jack's metaphoric belt. Then he inwardly shrugged. _To hell with it,_ he thought.

To Jack's delight, Ianto snatched the condom from his hand and tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor. Jack laughed happily as he flipped open the bottle of lube. "You have to stretch the muscles," he said, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. "Otherwise it can be painful. If you do it right, there's nothing but pleasure," he explained with a sly grin.

Ianto sat back on his knees as Jack drew his legs up and reached down between them. Ianto's mouth almost watered at the sight of Jack Harkness, lying on his back with his legs spread invitingly, his cock still rock hard and weeping. Ianto snatched at Jack's hand before it reached its goal. "Let me," he said, taking the bottle of lube from Jack's hand.

Jack, somewhat astonished, let his hand fall to his side and laid his head down, unable to suppress his exhilaration. Ianto bent down and slowly licked the precum from Jack's cock before dragging his tongue along the shaft and taking first one and then the other of Jack's balls into his mouth. Jack groaned and gripped the sheets, suppressing an exclamation of shock as he felt Ianto's tongue dip into the puckered opening of his arse.

Ianto relished in the musky, masculine taste of Jack as he tongued Jack's entrance, enthralled by the sensual, throaty sounds escaping from Jack's lips. Feeling a surge of anticipation, he flipped open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingertips. With a glance at Jack, who nodded in confirmation, he slid a slick finger into Jack.

Jack laid his head back again and gripped the sheets tighter. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this. He'd preferred to keep his assignations to a quick and dirty seizing of self-gratification, however little he returned the favor. Though he'd had many encounters over the long years, very few of them had been this intimate.

"Now two," he whispered when Ianto's exploring finger had stretched him adequately.

As the second finger breached him, he sucked in his breath, the deeper penetration having brushed against the sensitive nerves of his prostate. He thrust down against Ianto's hand as his comfort and excitement grew. "Another one," he breathed, twisting the fabric in his hands as Ianto inserted a third slickened finger.

Ianto took Jack into his mouth again as he pushed his fingers deep inside Jack, feeling the muscles around his hand loosening. The sounds he was extracting from Jack were intoxicating, and he could no longer sustain his impatience. He raised his body up and caught Jack's eyes. Jack nodded once, and Ianto pulled his fingers gently away as he lined himself up with Jack's opening.

"Slowly," Jack whispered, as Ianto carefully pushed himself into Jack's warmth.

His entire body was quivering in an effort to restrain himself from thrusting into Jack with abandonment, but he couldn't suppress a groan of ecstasy. Anal sex wasn't something he'd ever experienced with any of the women he'd been with, and the sensation was entirely new and completely overwhelming.

He'd broken into a sweat by the time he'd pushed himself all the way into Jack. He fell forward onto Jack, his arms trembling and no longer capable of sustaining his weight. He captured Jack's mouth with his, kissing him deeply before whispering, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Jack replied before kissing him again.

As Ianto started to move, carefully and gently at first, Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist and held him close, his arms around Ianto's neck. Ianto looked down at Jack's expression as he began to thrust faster and deeper, and he felt something inside himself that was beyond the physicality of the moment. He realized with a stab of anxiety that what he was feeling for Jack was more than just sexual attraction.

Jack looked up into Ianto's face as the other man thrust into him, sending ripples of pleasure searing through his body. His heart constricted as he realized with a pang of apprehension that this was more than just sex to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks as always to my insanely talented beta riftintime. Enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

Ianto fell in a heap of damp, tangled limbs next to Jack, his breathing rapid and shallow. He was more than a little overwhelmed, both by the physical and emotional intensity of the situation. _That was completely unexpected_, he thought somewhat uncomfortably as he glanced at Jack, who was panting next to him, his muscular body glistening with sweat.

He had climaxed deep inside Jack, finding the very nature of the experience so intensely erotic that he had quickly lost control of his body. Jack had come almost simultaneously, the friction of his cock between their stomachs and the sensation of Ianto thrusting into him enough to send him over the edge in an embarrassingly short period of time.

For a few minutes, they remained silent as their breathing eventually slowed to a normal rate, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Jack climbed out of the bed and tentatively rose to his feet. Ianto couldn't help his smile of satisfaction as Jack's legs wobbled slightly beneath his weight. He watched Jack's arse as the other man walked into the bathroom. _He's really got a great arse, _Ianto found himself thinking, somewhat astonished to realize that he'd just buggered that amazing arse and enjoyed every moment.

After perfunctorily cleaning himself with a damp cloth, Jack took a moment in his bathroom to splash water on his face and stare at his reflection in the mirror. _That was… not what I was expecting,_ he thought uneasily. _I can't afford to get involved with someone… not like this…_

He ran another clean cloth under the tap and returned to his bed, holding it out to Ianto, who quickly wiped himself down. Jack took the cloth from Ianto and threw it across the room into the bathroom, then climbed back into bed, determined to explain his situation to the other man.

Ianto felt nervous as Jack settled beside him. He wasn't sure what to say or how to act after their shared intimacy. The women he'd been with in the past had always wanted to be held after sex, but with another man, it seemed somewhat counterintuitive. He remained still as Jack turned to face him, his head propped up on one hand. They looked at each other, both seeming unwilling to speak. Finally Ianto said, "Did I hurt you?"

Jack smiled. "I might be a bit sore, but in a good way. It's been a while…" His sentence faded off, and he wondered if he'd said too much as Ianto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Has it? But all those stories you tell…"

Jack shrugged. "I won't deny that I've had a lot of experiences, but I've also lived a long time. Lately I prefer to keep my sexual encounters as impersonal as possible. Don't want to get close to anyone I suppose," he explained.

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. He could understand Jack's feelings. He too had wanted to maintain emotional distance from everyone after Lisa's death.

"You intrigue me, Ianto Jones," Jack admitted. He sighed and dropped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and bracing himself for an unpleasant and awkward conversation. "But there's something I should tell you."

Ianto's stomach knotted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever it was that Jack was going to confess. Jack Harkness was such an enigma – his apparent immortality and unnaturally long life, the fact that he wasn't born on planet Earth and was from thousands of years in the future. _Could there possibly be more inconceivable facts about this man? Could it be something completely barmy like… _His nimble mind spun with possibilities. _Something like his 51st century body is capable of bearing a child?_ He inwardly scoffed at the idea as ludicrous, but he couldn't help blurting out almost hysterically, "What? I didn't knock you up, did I?"

To his surprise, Jack looked thoughtful. "Nope, too much estrogen in the rain. It's amazing. People take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish, goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain… Love this planet… Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again."

Ianto gaped at Jack, his mind reeling, but Jack didn't seem to notice. His was completely absorbed with what he needed to say to Ianto. "But the thing is… well, actually I've mentioned it before…" He took a deep breath. "I might not be around for much longer."

Jack glanced at Ianto, whose mind was still so staggered by Jack's latest revelation that he was unable to focus on what Jack was saying. "Sorry?" He blinked several times trying to clear his mind of rather disturbing images.

"You see… I'm still waiting for the Doctor to return," Jack confessed succinctly.

"Ah."

Ianto's attention came sharply into focus as Jack's meaning finally sank in. He felt like he should be angry, but somehow he wasn't. He remembered angry words shouted in an abandoned train station, his excellent memory allowing himself to play back the scene as though he were watching it on a television screen.

_"If you hate us so much, why do you hang around? Why don't you just leave? Go back to whatever planet you blew in from!" _

_"I would if I could. But I can't. I'm stuck here with you sorry lot until the Doctor comes back."_

"I see," Ianto murmured. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jack turned his head and looked at Ianto. He'd expected more of a reaction from the other man when he'd reminded him of his tentative presence on Earth - anger or hurt or accusations of being used as a part-time shag. Ianto, however, seemed to be taking the news in stride. To his surprise, it prompted Jack to want to explain further. "Something happened to me when I was with the Doctor," he said hurriedly, trying to get all of the confession out in one breath. "We were fighting a battle with the Daleks…"

Ianto looked startled. "It was thousands of years in the future on a satellite planet far away from Earth," Jack reassured him. Ianto motioned with his hand for Jack to continue. He took a deep breath. "I died fighting them… and then I inexplicably came back to life… Everyone on Satellite Five was dead, and the Doctor had vanished."

Ianto could easily read the pain in the older man's eyes as he admitted to being abandoned by his hero. He wanted to reach out and grasp Jack's hand, but he was afraid that the gesture would be perceived as pity. He kept his gaze steadily on Jack's face, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Jack tapped his wrist strap. "I used my Vortex Manipulator to teleport to Earth. The Doctor often uses the energy from the Rift to refuel the TARDIS, so I came here to wait for him. But something went wrong, and I ended up here over a hundred years too early. Then the damn thing burned out. The parts I'd need to fix it aren't from this planet… or even from this century… so I've been stuck here ever since. It wasn't until several years later that I figured out that I can't die…"

Ianto shifted in the bed. He was shocked to discover that Jack had no understanding of or explanation for his apparent immortality. He was also completely staggered by the fact that Jack was confiding so many of his secrets.

"I need to find the Doctor," Jack said, his voice tight with emotion. "I need to understand what happened to me. I need to understand why I can't die."

Ianto's mind spun with the assault of information. Some of it didn't exactly make sense to him, and there were several details that were rather obscure, but he was loath to ask Jack to further explain things he seemed barely willing to discuss in the first place.

Jack seemed unaware of the impact his words were having on Ianto. Once he'd begun to speak, it was like a dam had broken, and the whole sordid story came pouring out of him. He'd held onto it for so long, never sharing all of it with another living soul. Had he stopped to think about it, he would have balked at the idea of entrusting so much information about himself to the leader of Torchwood. But somehow he found the younger man's quiet, unassuming presence soothing, and once again he found himself unburdening himself and confiding more than he meant to in Ianto Jones.

"He should be here soon – my version of the Doctor should be here soon, and I need to go with him. I need him to tell me why he abandoned me on that satellite, surrounded by dead bodies… And I need him to fix me. I can't go on like this forever. I'll go insane…"

Jack stopped abruptly. His voice had broken as he'd uttered those last words. He'd suffered so much pain over the last century. He'd watched friends and lovers – everyone he'd ever known or cared about – die, and he just kept on going – never changing, never growing older, unable to take solace in the finality of death. He only had more of the same agony and loneliness, stretching out before him for eons. His mind couldn't comprehend the enormity of his existence. _He has to fix me. There has to be a way. This can't be forever…_

The silence settled between the two men. Ianto was trying to process everything that Jack had just told him, but it was almost too much to comprehend. He couldn't imagine what Jack must have endured, living for over a hundred years, watching everyone he'd ever known grow old and die, or die young and tragically working for Torchwood. He thought the idea of immortality was a terrible burden to bear. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort to the other man, but any spoken sentiment seemed trite in the face of such a terrible curse. "I hope you find him," he finally said. "And I hope he's able to help you. I can't even begin to imagine what you've endured."

Jack was more moved than he could express at Ianto's simple words. He wiped a tear, which had managed to escape his mental hold and slide rebelliously down his cheek.

"Do you plan on ever coming back?" Ianto asked, remembering Jack's initial motivation for the disclosure. _He wanted to warn me that this thing between us can never be more than a casual fling…_

Jack smiled sadly at him. "I don't really belong here, Ianto. You know that as well as I do."

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. Some of the mystery of Jack Harkness was slotting into place. Jack was just drifting through, and Ianto happened to be in his path. Once again he felt like he should feel angry or betrayed in some way, but he couldn't. Jack had suffered for too long, had endured too much for any one man to bear, and everything depended on the Doctor's return. _Besides, all of this was set into motion long before I was even born. And this thing with Jack… it's just a passing fancy. I'm certain it wouldn't last anyway. I wouldn't want to stand in the way… But I've misjudged him. He isn't at all the intolerable, arrogant wanker I thought he was. There's so much hiding under that façade…_

Jack watched Ianto's expression as he realized the implications of what Jack was saying. _I've just told him that this thing between us can't be more than just a casual affair, and he seems completely unperturbed as usual. He's quite an amazing man. It's more than I've ever shared with anyone about myself… I wish we'd met several decades ago. Then we'd at least have had some time together…_

"I understand, Jack," Ianto finally said. "You need to find out what happened to you, and you don't belong here. This isn't your home. When the Doctor comes, you'll leave with him, and you won't be coming back. This thing between us has an expiration date."

Jack nodded, feeling simultaneously relieved and saddened. "I didn't expect to get involved with anyone as the time for him to return drew near... But you…" Jack reached out his hand and stroked Ianto's cheek. "You were entirely unexpected." He sighed heavily. "I just wish we had more time."

"We better make the most of it then," Ianto suggested with a sly grin that made Jack's cock stir between his legs.

"I suppose," he replied, returning the grin.

Ianto wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck, leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews, and special thanks as always to my wonderfully charming and brilliant beta riftintime. **

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**

Ianto arrived at work at his usual time the following morning. He'd left Jack's flat, somewhat reluctantly, shortly after midnight, murmuring excuses about having to work in the morning. Jack hadn't seemed inclined to kick him out of bed, but he hadn't asked him to stay the night either, and gave no protest when Ianto made his excuses. Though they'd shared more intimacies than merely sex, having decided that their relationship couldn't be anything more than casual, he hadn't wanted to confuse the matter by spending the night in Jack's bed. Furthermore, he'd wanted a bit of time for self-reflection. The intensity of the evening with Jack had been at times overwhelming, and he'd needed some space on his own to sort through his emotions.

He'd driven the SUV back to his flat, showered, and climbed into bed, feeling exhausted. Despite his fatigue, however, he'd remained awake for several hours, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. There was no single emotion he could lay claim to. He was moved by everything that Jack had shared with him about his past, he was still somewhat confused by his undeniable sexual and emotional attraction to a man, he was suffering from a profound sense of guilt for having allowed the child Jasmine to go with the 'fairies,' and he was nervous about confronting his team after their obvious censure. The heavy burden had made sleep elusive, and he'd tossed and turned as his mind churned over the various issues. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he'd finally fallen into a fitful sleep, and the alarm going off had been almost a relief.

After hanging up his coat, Ianto made his way to the kitchenette to brew his usual morning coffee, feeling an especially urgent need for his daily caffeine fix. He was just savoring the first sip when he heard the cogwheel door roll open, announcing the arrival of one of his team. Bracing himself for a confrontation, he quickly downed half of his coffee to help fortify himself for the trials ahead. Tosh appeared in the doorway, still wearing her coat. "Morning Tosh," he said, setting his mug on the counter and looking at her somewhat uncertainly.

Tosh took a step forward and suddenly threw her arms around Ianto's neck, embracing him tightly. Ianto, somewhat startled, tentatively patted her back. "We should have stood by you yesterday," she said, still holding him tightly. "We shouldn't have judged you like that. It was a horrible decision to have to make. I'm just glad that I wasn't the one who had to make it." She released Ianto and looked up at him remorsefully. "I was thinking about it all last night," she continued. "You didn't have a choice. I understand that now. I feel terrible for having turned my back on you. I thought about calling you in the middle of the night when my guilt became unbearable, but I didn't want to make matters worse."

Ianto was more moved than he could express. "It's okay, Tosh," he said, managing to maintain his composure, though he felt like hugging her all over again in gratitude. "I understand how you felt. I might have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I feel horribly guilty," Tosh repeated. "Like I betrayed you or something."

Ianto shook his head. "You didn't."

"I think the others feel the same way," Tosh said, starting to unbutton her coat.

Ianto turned to the coffee machine to pour Tosh a cup as she peeled off her jacket and flung it on a nearby chair. A wave of relief rolled over him, calming the churning that had begun in the pit of his stomach. _At least Tosh doesn't blame me,_ he thought as he fixed her coffee the way she liked it. _I think I can face Owen and Gwen if I have Tosh on my side._ Ianto handed her the mug and she accepted it with a grateful smile. They sat down at the little table in the kitchenette. "It started with all of us letting off steam," she said after she'd taken a sip of her coffee. "We were in shock, and then we were angry at you…" she hesitated, glancing at Ianto, who nodded for her to continue. "And then after we'd all gotten it out of our systems, it became obvious to all of us that you really didn't have a choice. We were quiet for a long time after that." She took another sip of coffee. "Then Gwen and Owen proceeded to get completely pissed. Gwen passed out on Owen's sofa. Owen kissed me, and we had to call Rhys to come pick her up." Tosh quickly took another sip of her coffee.

Ianto blinked. "What was the… middle thing?" he asked, eyeing Tosh with amusement.

"Gwen passed out on Owen's sofa?" Tosh asked, not meeting his eyes.

"No… Not that. I believe it was the fact listed immediately after that one." Ianto couldn't help the teasing smile that played over his lips.

"Oh, you mean that Owen kissed me," Tosh said innocently.

"Yup, that's the one." Ianto nodded.

Tosh shrugged her shoulders, but Ianto could see a hint of color creeping into her cheeks. "Toshiko Sato, I do believe you're blushing."

"Of course I didn't let it go any further than that," Tosh said, ignoring his teasing. "I mean, he was shagging Gwen until recently…" She paused and made a face. "Besides, he's a bit of a tosser."

"But charming, in his way," Ianto conceded.

"I suppose." Tosh looked thoughtful. "And how's Jack?" she asked suddenly, catching Ianto off guard.

It was Ianto's turn to blush. "Well, he was very nice to me after yesterday."

"Was he?" Tosh looked suspicious, and Ianto felt the heat in his cheeks growing in intensity.

"Very nice," Ianto reiterated, trying to look innocent.

"I see," Tosh said, and then she began to giggle. "If you could have seen the look on your face when I walked in on the two of you." Her giggle turned into laughter.

Ianto couldn't help joining her. Her laugh was infectious and it felt good to laugh after so much emotional turmoil. _Besides,_ he thought with amusement, _I suppose I did look rather ridiculous… it's nice that we can laugh about it now._

They were still chuckling when the cogwheel door rolled open again, and a few moments later, Gwen appeared in the doorway. "What's all this?"

"I was telling Ianto about your passing out on Owen's sofa and Rhys carrying you out of the flat," Tosh said smoothly. "And I told him that we were sorry for the way we treated him yesterday and that we realized he had to make an impossible decision." Tosh gave her a stern look.

Gwen managed to look contrite. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Ianto. It's just that…"

"It's okay, Gwen," Ianto said quickly, unwilling to let Gwen finish her sentence. The last thing he wanted to do was to rehash or to hear Gwen's conciliatory remarks. "Have some coffee and join us," he said, waving a hand towards the coffee pot.

She had poured herself a cup and was just sitting down at the table with them when the cogwheel door rolled open once again and Owen joined them. He patted Ianto gruffly on the shoulder and muttered, "Alright, mate?"

Ianto understood that it was Owen's way of apologizing, and he accepted it with a nod. Owen fixed himself a mug of coffee and joined them. They chatted amiably for several minutes about nothing in particular. Ianto found himself relaxing and smiling around at his team. They had forgiven him, just like Jack said they would.

A Rift alarm interrupted their conversation, and the four of them got up to begin the working day.

It wasn't until over a week later that Ianto spoke to Jack again. He had been kept busy by the Rift, but it was nothing out of the ordinary and nothing he felt that his team couldn't handle – a few Weevils, some benign flotsam and jetsam, and an alien spacecraft which had become lost and had entered Earth's orbit. But then a skeleton had been discovered at a construction site with unusual injuries that had distressed Owen, and a strange alien artifact had been found along side the skeleton that had confounded Ianto. But what concerned him was that Tosh had been behaving peculiarly since they'd made the discovery. She had become secretive, moody, and what alarmed Ianto the most, unreliable. It was entirely unlike Tosh to be irresponsible, and out of growing concern for her, he decided to call Jack.

It wasn't until he had his mobile in his hand and he was staring down at Jack's number, his heart thudding uncomfortably in his chest as his finger hovered over the 'call' button, that he realized he'd been avoiding the other man. _You're being childish,_ he remonstrated with himself, remembering how Tosh had abruptly left the Hub earlier that day without a word of explanation.

Ianto sat up straighter in his office chair, plastered a professional façade across his features, though there was no one about to see him, and punched the button forcefully. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he listened to the phone ring.

Jack had spent the past week brooding. He knew that he was brooding, but he'd allowed himself the luxury of his despondency. He had, at first, been excited after his evening with Ianto. It had been a long time since he'd been that intimate with anyone – either physically and emotionally, and he had spent the next day in a sort of post-coital high. He had wanted to ask Ianto to stay the night with him, but when the other man had intimated that he had to get up early the next morning for work, Jack hadn't protested. _I guess we need bit of space,_ he'd though as he'd watched Ianto get out of bed and slip into his clothing. _Don't want this to get too serious…_

He'd been inspired by his undeniable bond with Ianto. Not only was he quite taken with the intriguing young man, he'd thought that he would now become more a part of the Torchwood team, rather than merely a freelancer. He was surprised to discover how much he wanted to be an integral part of the team. He was tired of being on the outside looking in. Spending time with Ianto had reawakened a desire to connect to people again, to find a place where he belonged, instead of always keeping distant and aloof. He almost forgot that he was just biding his time, waiting for the Doctor to appear. Suddenly, he wanted to live his life, not just stand back and linger as time passed. He'd done that for so many decades.

But as the three days turned into four and then five without word from Ianto, Jack had grown more and more dejected. He'd tried to reason with himself. _I told him that we couldn't be anything more than casual. I told him that I wouldn't be around for long. It's not fair of me to expect anything from him. _Despite his reasoning, he was disappointed, and his disappointment made him angry. He'd spent several nights on various rooftops, looking up at the stars, wondering where the Doctor was, and trying not to think about Ianto. He'd even considered taking comfort in some warm body or other, but had found the idea distasteful, much to his chagrin. _Damn you, Ianto Jones,_ he'd found himself thinking more than once.

He'd taken to hunting Weevils in the woods at night, desperate for a distraction from his troubled thoughts and a physical release of tension. He'd even allowed one or two to kill him, seeking comfort from the brief period of darkness that his 'death' allowed. It never lasted. He always came back. He was so tired of always coming back.

He'd also spent some time wandering around Cardiff, checking in on the various alien establishments with which he was acquainted, and starting one or two brawls among the clientele when the mood suited him. He'd just been physically thrown out of a pub by an ill-tempered Betrushian when his phone rang. Still lying on the ground, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Ianto. He felt his heart start to beat faster, but at the same time, resentment welled up inside him. He wiped the blood from his mouth and pressed the answer button. "Jones," he said brusquely, not even attempting to hide his anger.

"Jack? I need your help."

His anger faded instantly at the sincerity in Ianto's tone. He jumped to his feet. "I'm on my way."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta riftintime.**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
**

Ianto sat at his desk, his eyes fixed on the monitor showing the CCTV view of the Plass. He watched as Jack sat down next to Tosh on the bench by the water tower. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched their body language as though he could read the words plainly in their posture. He watched as they spoke, as Tosh wiped tears from her eyes, as she took off the necklace and crushed it under the heel of her boot. Then he let out a sigh of relief.

Tosh – clever, insightful, brilliant Tosh – had allowed herself to become enamored by a manipulative, powerful alien. She had been influenced to the point of betraying Torchwood and betraying him. Ianto could hardly believe it. He wouldn't have thought her capable of the deceit she had exhibited towards all of them. Once again he thought how inadequately he'd lead his team. _How could I let this happen? How could I not see? I thought I knew her…_

His mind played through the last twenty-four hours since he'd called Jack for help, his critical intellect pointing out every detail of each occasion where he could have done something different, been a better leader, avoided a dangerous situation. None of his team had gotten hurt in the end, at least that much was true, but it was more because of Jack than anything he himself had done.

Jack had questioned him closely about everything that had occurred since they'd found the body and the alien artifact in the woods. Jack had recognized the piece of alien tech for what it was – he'd realized it was a transportation device. Jack had understood the significance of the name Tosh had mentioned – Philoctetes, a mythological Greek character exiled to the island of Lemnos. Jack had devised a way to trick the alien into using it to transport herself directly into the center of the sun. _Jack saved the day, while I stood idly by like a bleeding idiot with my thumb up my arse._

He shook his head with disgust as he watched Tosh rise from the bench and slowly walk away. Jack got to his feet, watching her leave, his hands shoved into his pockets. Then he looked directly into the CCTV camera and gave a slight nod. Ianto knew that the nod was for him. Jack was reassuring him, letting him know that Tosh would be all right. The reassurance only served to deepen his guilt.

Rising to his feet, he moved to the cupboard in his office and retrieved a bottle of Scotch. Pouring himself a glass, he downed it unceremoniously, taking perverse pleasure in the burning sensation as the liquid filtered down his throat. Returning to his desk with the bottle and glass in his hand, he poured himself another drink and threw the contents almost violently into his mouth, swallowing hard. The periphery of his vision began to blur and his stomach protested, but that didn't stop him from pouring a third glass.

He'd just brought the glass to his lips when he heard the cogwheel door roll open. "Bloody hell," he murmured, knowing it was Jack. "He's come to gloat."

He tilted his head back and poured the contents of the glass down his throat, almost defiantly. Then he slammed the glass down on the desk. "Got one of those for me?" Jack asked from the doorway of his office.

Ianto motioned to the cupboard with his head, the sudden movement causing the room to tilt uncomfortably. Muttering to himself, he refilled his glass again. Some of the amber liquid sloshed over the rim and spilled onto the desk.

"Whoa," Jack said, sitting down across from him. "That's alcohol abuse, spilling good Scotch like that!"

"Bugger it," Ianto said, picking up the glass. Jack was a foggy blur across the desk.

"How many of those have you had?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One or two," Ianto replied before taking a large swallow, shuddering as the liquor hit the back of his throat.

Jack watched him silently, sipping thoughtfully from his own glass. _Should I intervene, or just let him get pissed? _he wondered silently. _Somehow I don't think appealing to his better judgment would be useful at this point in time…_

Ianto tried to focus a hazy eye on Jack's expression and ignore the spinning of the room. He'd expected imperious intervention, or at least a snide remark, but the other man was staring at him placidly. Suddenly Jack's calm presence irritated Ianto beyond measure. He rose to his feet, lurching as the room tipped precariously. "Come here to gloat, have you?" he demanded, somewhat incoherently.

"Why would I gloat?" Jack asked evenly.

Jack's unruffled demeanor only served to enrage Ianto further. "Because I can't handle this team. Because I'm rubbish at my job. Because I have to come crawling to you for help. Because Captain Jack Harkness, the big hero, has to come running in, coat billowing, to save the day."

Jack knew he shouldn't laugh. He knew Ianto was upset, but he couldn't deny the humor in the image of himself as Ianto had described him. He bit the inside of his cheek in a vain attempt to keep his face expressionless. But some part of the amusement must have shown in his features because Ianto, in a fit of temper, hurled the glass across the room.

They both watched it shatter as it hit the opposite wall of the office. Then Ianto slumped into his chair, almost toppling over backwards. Once again Jack tried his best to keep his features hardened into a stoic mask. He had to admit that he enjoyed this passionate, fiery side of Ianto. He knew it existed. He'd been on the receiving end of plenty of Ianto's rages before. If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that it was the very thing that attracted him most to the handsome, young Welshman – _that inferno of emotion, hiding behind his perfectly tailored suits and his professional, solemn façade…_

"You shoo ha' this job, no'me," Ianto murmured, the alcohol garbling his speech into a barely comprehensible statement.

"I'd be terrible at your job," Jack said seriously. "I'm far too selfish."

"You've been a leader before," Ianto managed to say, however it sounded more like, 'Oov b'leader'afore.'

"Not a position I'd like to have again," Jack said, rising to his feet. He moved around to the other side of the desk and lifted Ianto bodily out of his chair. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I ca'walk," Ianto protested as Jack set him on his feet.

"Okay," Jack replied with amusement, suddenly letting go of his hold.

Ianto swayed unsteadily and started to topple over. Jack caught him just in time. With incomprehensible protestations and, Jack suspected, one or two insults streaming out of the younger man's mouth, Jack picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, ignoring the clumsy fists that beat pathetically at his back, and carried him down the ladder into the bunker.

Jack settled him down on his bed. "Ohh goddd," Ianto groaned, his face turning an impressive shade of green.

In a flurry of movement, Jack carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the floor in front of the toilet moments before Ianto started vomiting. Jack waited patiently as Ianto expelled the alcohol from his system. Then he wet a towel in the sink and wiped Ianto's face.

Ianto pushed Jack's hand away and slid down onto his stomach, pressing his cheek against the cold tile of the bathroom floor. The room was still lurching and his stomach was still roiling, but the coolness against his face felt heavenly. He heard Jack's voice. "Come on, Ianto. I'll put you into bed."

"Jus' sta'here," Ianto whispered, pressing his cheek harder against the tile.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the bathroom floor," Jack said, lifting him up.

"Noooo," Ianto protested as he felt himself being pulled into an upright position.

"Yes," Jack said, putting him down on the bed again.

"Wanker," Ianto managed to say before darkness clouded his consciousness.

Jack, with part amusement and part exasperation, removed Ianto's suit jacket, tie, shirt, trousers, shoes and socks as the other man snored loudly, not regaining consciousness once, no matter how Jack positioned his body in order to remove his clothing. He left Ianto in his briefs and t-shirt, pulling the covers up over his body and tucking them under his chin. Then he hung the suit and tie neatly in the wardrobe and tossed the socks and shirt into the laundry basket. Finally he placed a glass of water on the bedside table, knowing Ianto would need it when he eventually woke up.

With one last glance at Ianto's sleeping form, he climbed up the ladder and sat down at Ianto's desk. He had a few things he'd been meaning to research on the Torchwood mainframe, and now seemed as good of a time as any.

Ianto woke several hours later feeling like a sledgehammer was drilling in his head. He groaned as the room swam into focus. His mouth felt like he'd been chewing on cotton balls and his body ached like he'd been fighting Weevils all night. He turned his head, groaning again as the room seemed to move with him. His eyes focused on the glass of water, and his heart filled with joy. Carefully, he pulled himself into an upright position and reached for the glass, savoring the cold water as it trickled blissfully down his raw throat. Some of the water sloshed over the glass and dribbled down his chin, but he didn't care. He didn't stop drinking until he'd drained the glass of every last drop.

Pushing the bed covers off his body, he rose unsteadily to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. After relieving his bladder, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and drank another glass of water. Feeling slightly more human, he crawled back to the bed and slid under the covers again. He was thankful that it was Sunday. His team never came to work on Sundays unless they were needed. So far, it seemed that the Rift was wonderfully quiet.

He heard movement above him, then saw boots on the ladder. He knew those boots. Shame leapt to his cheeks, darkening them to an impressive crimson as he hazily remembered the details of his very unbecoming drunken stupor the night before. He was grateful for the dim lighting of the bunker as Jack stepped off the ladder and turned around to face him. "Hi," Ianto croaked sheepishly, his voice not quite his own.

Jack sat down on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, unable to completely hide the smirk on his face.

"Dreadful," Ianto rasped.

"I can imagine. Though it's been a really long time for me. I don't really get hung over anymore."

"I hate you," Ianto said, narrowing his eyes.

Jack laughed. "You brought it on yourself."

"Rub it in, why don't you." Ianto scowled.

Jack smiled, but then his expression changed. "Ianto, I don't want your job, and I don't think you're bad at your job. In fact, I think you're rather good at it."

Ianto shook his head. "But I didn't stop…"

Jack held up a hand to silence him, and Ianto obeyed, partly because it still hurt to speak, and partly because he wanted to know what Jack had to say. It was obvious that something was on the other man's mind.

"I have more knowledge of the universe than you do because I've traveled the universe, because I'm from the future, and because I'm from another planet. You did what all good leaders do when faced with a situation where they don't know all the answers. You called in an expert."

Ianto wanted to protest, but he could see the point in what Jack was saying. He looked into Jack's eyes. The other man was gazing at him intently. There was no mockery or judgment on his face. He saw only earnestness in the other man's expression.

"You realized that something was going on with Tosh," Jack continued. "You recognized that it had something to do with that body and the alien device, and since you couldn't find any records of similar devices in the Torchwood archives, you called me, hoping I would know something about it. Luckily, I did. I don't see how you showed any evidence of poor leadership at all. I thought you handled the situation brilliantly. I wish you would stop doubting your abilities. You're the only thing standing in your way."

"But it was whatever you said to Tosh that made her destroy that necklace," Ianto protested. "I would never have found the right words."

"Rubbish. You let me talk to her because you were too busy doubting yourself."

Ianto sighed heavily. He couldn't deny that Jack had a valid point. He had been rather preoccupied with wallowing in self-pity and self-reproach. _And then I had to make matters worse by getting rat-arsed drunk… _

"There's one other thing," Jack said, looking suddenly embarrassed. He shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"What's that?" Ianto asked, wondering what on Earth Jack had to feel embarrassed about after his own ridiculous behavior the night before.

"I don't want to just be a freelancer anymore. I'd like a full time job," Jack said quickly, not meeting Ianto's eyes.

Ianto blinked. It was the last thing he expected Jack to say. He'd always thought that Jack liked his arrangement with Torchwood just the way it was. He was more than a little surprised to find that Jack wanted to be a proper part of the team. "We'd be lucky to have you," Ianto said sincerely.

Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable, but a smile lit up his face. Ianto felt his heart pound a little bit faster. He realized that he would do a lot to make Jack smile like that again. He cleared his throat, trying to banish the thought from his mind. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. That was embarrassing."

"Nothing wrong with getting a bit drunk," Jack said with a grin.

"There's getting a bit drunk and then there's making a complete arse of yourself," Ianto muttered.

Jack laughed again, patting Ianto on the leg. "You were rather… amusing."

Ianto harrumphed, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You don't have any brilliant, futuristic hangover cure by any chance, do you?" he asked hopefully.

Jack raised an eyebrow, his handsome features transforming into a hungry expression. "Well, I know one thing that might help… Might take your mind off things."

Ianto's heart began to beat even faster. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, pressing his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck and they fell back against the pillows, mouths locked together.


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry for the long delay, and that I've gotten behind in replying to reviews. I do appreciate them very much. I have several chapters written and will be posting them over the next week. I will finish this story, I promise. Thanks for your patience. Special thanks to my amazing beta and friend riftintime, who offers profound wisdom on so many things. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Jack tugged at Ianto's t-shirt as he kissed him, pulling the other man up to slide it over his head. He was relieved that Ianto agreed so readily to his request for a full time job with Torchwood. He hadn't been certain how Ianto would react. They had a somewhat tempestuous working relationship, not to mention a turbulent personal one. _He probably thinks I want to get closer to him… Wonder how he'd react if he knew that it was because of the Doctor…_ Ianto was kissing down his neck, and it was extremely distracting. He inwardly shrugged. _I have to admit the prospect of spending some time with him isn't an unpleasant one… And as long as I'm close to the Rift… The Doctor will be here any day now. I have to constantly be on the lookout._

Ianto pulled down Jack's suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hands up the skin beneath the white undershirt, feeling his spine tingle with anticipation. _Nice that Jack wants to be a proper part of the team… or does he have an ulterior motive? You never know with Jack… _Jack raised his body up and tugged his shirt and undershirt off in one swift movement, tossing them onto the floor. Ianto stared at his bare chest. _It's still strange to me that I find him so very attractive… _

He pushed on Jack's shoulders, flipping them around so Jack was lying on his stomach. He straddled Jack, pushing his hands underneath Jack's hips to unbutton his trousers. Jack lifted his hips so Ianto could remove the garments.

Ianto peeled off the rest of Jack's clothing, then stripped off his briefs. He laid back on top of Jack, his hard cock pressing against the cleft of Jack's arse. They both moaned as they moved together for a few moments. Then Ianto used his mouth and tongue to explore Jack's muscular back, working his way slowly down the other man's body. He paused at Jack's pert arse, kneading the flesh with his fingers before spreading the cheeks and burying his face in the musky crevice. He tongued Jack's entrance as Jack writhed beneath him. A part of his mind wondered again over the fact that he found the taste of Jack so intoxicating.

Jack was surprised, and more than a little thrilled that Ianto had gotten over his initial reticence so quickly. He had been with plenty of men who took ages to get over their uneasiness with touching another man's body. _Too bad I won't be around much longer… I could get used to this… _"Ianto," he breathed, his voice raw and throaty. "Fuck me." It was both a question and a command.

"I… don't have anything," Ianto said apologetically.

"In my trouser pocket," Jack whispered.

Ianto lifted an amused eyebrow at Jack's presumption, but he reached down to the floor for Jack's trousers and felt in the pockets. He pulled out a small packet of lube. He used his teeth to tear it open, spreading the slick substance on his fingers. Jack had lifted his hips in anticipation, his arse spread open and inviting. Ianto quickly inserted one finger and then two, eager to feel himself surrounded by Jack's heat. "Enough," Jack growled in desperate impatience.

Ianto seemed to understand his need. He felt Ianto's fingers being removed and replaced with the head of his cock, pressed against his entrance. He pushed back hard, taking all of Ianto inside him. He sucked in his breath at the momentary burn. As the pain quickly transformed into pleasure, he began to move, pushing himself back against Ianto's hips, reveling in the feeling of Ianto filling him.

He raised himself up so they were both on their knees. Ianto wrapped his hands around Jack's chest, pinching his nipples and kissing his neck. Jack pumped his cock into his fist as Ianto thrust into him. He only wished there was a mirror in the dark underground bunker. He wanted to watch Ianto's face, and his own, as Ianto brought him to the brink and over the edge.

All remnants of Ianto's hangover had faded, replaced by exquisite pleasure. He came deep inside Jack, clinging to the other man, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack's chest.

They collapsed onto the bed, their sweat covered limbs cooling in the dank air of the Hub. "Yup," Ianto said after his breathing had slowed to normal. "My hangover is gone. Amazing 51st century hangover cure."

Jack laughed, reaching down and pulling the covers over their bodies. "It's a gift," he said, settling close to Ianto.

Ianto stared at Jack's profile as the other man closed his eyes. He had eagerly accepted Jack's request to work full time for Torchwood. Jack was a great asset and would be invaluable to the team. But now he began to consider the complications of the situation. _He'll be here every day… I'll have to see him every day… How is this going to work?_

"Jack," he started hesitantly. Jack opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Ianto gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he began. "I won't ask you about your motives in wanting a full-time job here. I'm just grateful that we get to reap the benefits of your knowledge and experience."

"Er… thanks," Jack said uncertainly.

"I'm not done yet." Ianto sighed.

"I see." Jack kept his eyes fixed on the other man.

"But we have to set some ground rules."

Jack frowned. "I don't like rules."

"I know. All the more reason for me to set them."

Jack propped his head on his hand. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

"During the day, or at least, when we're on a mission and the rest of the team is around, I'm your boss, and that's all there is between us. When we're alone and on our own time… well, that's another matter."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ashamed of me? Don't want the rest of the team to know we're shagging?"

Ianto shook his head. "It's not that. Tosh knows, Owen suspects. I think Gwen is the only one who's out of the loop. It's just the only way I think this can work."

"Fair enough," Jack said, dropping onto his back again. "You want me to be on my best professional behavior when we're at work."

Ianto snorted. "That's not saying much."

"True," Jack conceded with a smile. "But…" he shrugged. "I'm still me."

"And I wouldn't want you to try to be anyone else."

Jack turned to look at Ianto. The sincerity in the younger man's voice touched him. He reached out and stroked Ianto's face. "Thanks," he whispered before pulling Ianto into a soft kiss. "But today's Sunday," he said, pulling away again. "No one else is coming in today."

"True," Ianto agreed. "Rift permitting."

"So..." Jack grinned his most lascivious grin. "Does that mean we can spend the rest of the day in bed?"

Ianto laughed. "Rift permitting."

Luckily, the Rift was perfectly quiet that day.

Jack quickly became an integral part of the team, and his very presence seemed to lighten the mood of the Hub. He was fearless, spontaneous, and rarely sat still for more than five minutes at a time. He was constantly amusing – often regaling them with outrageous stories, usually about his sexual escapades. His vast knowledge of all things alien was of endless assistance to their work at Torchwood. He was extremely charming and a shameless flirt. The women loved him, and Ianto could see their self-confidence rising whenever he was around. Even Owen, in his gruff, surly way, obviously had a fondness for Jack.

Ianto was still the leader of Torchwood, but Jack became its heart. Jack seemed to bring something out in all of them. Their thirst for adventure and knowledge returned, even to the hardened soul of the churlish Torchwood doctor. And Ianto couldn't deny that things were just more fun when Jack was around.

Something in Ianto had returned as well – something that had been suppressed and stifled since Lisa's death. His passion was reignited, and his enjoyment of life had reawakened within him.

Jack was as good as his word when the other team members were around. He was still a flirt, still insubordinate, and still oozed sexual innuendo with every word, but Ianto expected that of him. In fact, if Jack had behaved otherwise, the rest of the team was certain to suspect something. As it was, Ianto could withstand Jack's ostentation. If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he rather enjoyed their flirtatious banter. Where there was once animosity, there was now congenial persiflage.

When the others weren't around, however, they were lovers. Jack was a voracious and innovative lover. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and their passion continued to be every bit as fiery as the first time they'd kissed. They shagged in every part of the Hub they could find, they played sex games, they tried every position Ianto could imagine, and some he hadn't even fathomed. And after they were physically exhausted, they would talk until the small hours of the morning. Ianto suspected that they were becoming more than lovers - they were becoming friends.

Ianto spent several restless nights watching Jack sleep and trying to make sense of what he was feeling towards the other man. He enjoyed Jack's company, so much that it began to terrify him. He knew Jack could be leaving soon. He knew that their affair could end at any given moment. He suspected the real reason for Jack's desire to be constantly at the Hub had something to do with the Doctor's arrival. In fact, Jack had hinted as much. He had told Ianto that he'd made some calculations about the timing of the Doctor's return. Ianto didn't understand all of the details, but apparently the location of the TARDIS refueling was right out on the Plass, and the suspected time of his arrival was the current year. Any day he might wake up and Jack would be gone. So he held something of himself back.

Every time he witnessed the pleasure he gave Jack when he entered him, he wanted to experience that same pleasure. There were so many times when the words were on his lips. _'I want to feel you inside me, Jack.'_ But he always bit the words back. It was as though by giving that last part of himself to Jack, he would pass the point of no return. He was already half in love with the man, and it scared him to death. That was the very last thing he needed. Instead, he just decided to live each day with Jack as though it were the last.

And one day it was.

One day, Ianto woke up in his bunker, and Jack was gone. No goodbyes, no message, no note. He was just gone. Ianto knew the moment he opened his eyes. Whenever Jack had stayed overnight with him at the Hub, Ianto always woke to find Jack staring down at him. That morning, he was alone.

Ianto slowly climbed the ladder and sat down at his desk. He pulled up the CCTV camera from the Plass and played back the last few hours. In the early morning light, he saw a blue police box appear out of nowhere. Then he saw Jack running towards the box, clinging to the side as he and the police box vanished.

He knew that Jack would probably never return to Earth. He would never see Jack again. Jack had found his Doctor, and Ianto hoped for his sake that the Doctor would fix Jack – find some way to undo the terrible curse with which Jack had been burdened. Ianto was more than a bit heartbroken. He had not only lost his lover, he had lost his confidant and closest friend. Even though he had been forewarned, he was still saddened when the day came.

He would miss Jack. They all would. But despite his heartache, he couldn't deny his strongest emotion. He was profoundly relieved.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews, and glad you're all sticking with me. Thanks also and as always to my wonderful beta riftintime, who always sticks with me. You're my hero.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Ianto started awake in a tangle of damp sheets. He was dripping with sweat and rock hard. Cursing to himself, he stripped off his briefs and began to stroke his cock. He'd dreamt about Jack again. It had been three months since Jack had disappeared with the Doctor, and Ianto was furious with himself for the lingering affect of his former lover. He tried to think of anyone but Jack as he brought himself to climax. Images of various women flitted through his mind, but he dismissed all of them. He tried thinking of men – film stars that he'd always admired, but those were also unappealing. Try as he might, Jack's naked, muscular body and chiseled features kept creeping into his mind's eye. Finally he gave into the fantasy, imagining Jack's mouth on his body as he pumped his cock with his hand until he climaxed with a guttural groan.

Muttering a few choice swear words, he wiped his hand on the sheets, pushed himself to the floor, and tore the bed clothes off the bed. He dumped the bundle into the laundry basket on the way to the shower. Letting the hot water cascade over his upturned face, he gave himself a stern lecture. _It's been three months._ _Jack is gone. He's not coming back. He's out there somewhere, traveling the galaxy with the Doctor. There's nothing here for him to come back to… It was just a fling anyway. It would have never worked out between us. I don't even like men… _

He had given himself this same lecture countless times since Jack's sudden departure, clinging to the outside of the Doctor's TARDIS. He'd wanted to forget all about Jack. He'd been relieved when Jack left, although the reasons behind that profound relief, he was not ready to admit to himself. But Jack's ghost lingered in every part of the underground base. Since that fateful day, Ianto had avoided staying overnight at the Hub. It had taken weeks for Jack's scent to fade from the bunker. But Jack's ghost was just as present in Ianto's flat, even though the man had never even been there. It was his mind that wouldn't let go.

His team had been upset over Jack's sudden departure. Ianto tried to explain his absence to the best of his ability, without divulging too many of Jack's secrets. He'd told them that Jack had once been a companion of the Doctor, and the Doctor had returned to fix something that had happened to Jack while under his protection. Any further demand for details he shrugged off, stating that he didn't know the answers. But he told them in no uncertain terms of his belief that Jack was never coming back.

They'd had to get organized after Jack's departure, and Ianto couldn't help feeling a swell of pride when he thought about how well they now worked as a unit. But the spark had once again gone out of the team. "We work really well together, but it's just not as much fun without Jack," Gwen had announced one day.

No one could disagree with her.

After Ianto was immaculately groomed and dressed in a well fitted, tailored, dark pin-striped suit with a deep purple shirt and silver and blue tie, he made his first cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He booted up his laptop and logged into the Hub's mainframe. Munching on a piece of toast and jam, he hacked into the police database. Gwen had brought an unusual set of circumstances to his attention several days ago; seventeen disappearances within the last five months, all with last known whereabouts within a twenty-mile radius. None of the bodies had ever been found. The missing people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, or race. "Could be alien," Ianto had said. "We'll keep an eye out."

He stopped mid-chew as his eyes scanned over a new police alert. There was another victim by the name of Ellie Johnson who had disappeared the night before. Throwing his toast down on the plate, he pulled up Ellie Johnson's mobile phone records. "Last outgoing call…" he said aloud as his nimble fingers danced across the keyboard. "She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her placed... somewhere about there." He stared at the map on his laptop screen. "Bugger. Same vicinity as all the others."

He sighed. _I hate camping,_ he thought irritably. He reached into this breast pocket and composed a group text message. "We're going to the countryside," he typed. He added a few more details. Then with another weary sigh, he pressed 'send.'

He carried his plate and mug to the sink, washed both and placed them on the rack to dry. Then he went back to his bedroom to change clothes. As much as he enjoyed his professional attire, he was not going to trek around the Brecon Beacons in a three-piece suit. Ten minutes later, he left his flat wearing jeans, a pullover, and a waterproof jacket.

Just over an hour later, he was driving Tosh, Owen, and Gwen out to the Beacons. Tosh was tracking coordinates, Gwen was looking through the police database, and Owen was complaining as usual. "I hate the countryside," he grumbled. "It's dirty, it's unhygienic… and what is that smell?"

"That would be grass," Gwen said, not bothering to look up from her computer.

"It's disgusting," he announced.

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he glanced in the rear-view mirror at the team doctor. He felt that Owen seemed to grumble and complain less when Jack was around and wondered what Jack had done to temper that churlishness. He wondered if he'd ever have the same affect on his team. _It will never happen. I don't have that kind of magic…_ He frowned inwardly and gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter.

"I've mapped out the coordinates," Tosh announced some time later. "I think I've found the precise epicenter of all the disappearances."

"Well done, Tosh," Ianto said, glancing at her, sitting across from him in the front passenger seat. "That's as good a place as any to set up camp."

"Sorry, did you say 'camp'?" Owen asked with obvious horror.

Everyone ignored him.

Once they arrived at the location Tosh had pinpointed, they set up their gear and gathered around a wooden table, exhausted from their exertions. Ianto sat nearby in the SUV studying a map. "So, now what?" Owen asked. He'd muttered and whined his way through setting up his tent and was now looking as surly as ever and significantly more disheveled.

"How about… who was the last person you snogged?" Gwen asked, grinning broadly and sounding like an excited schoolgirl.

Both Owen and Tosh began protesting at once. "Bloody hell, not again!" – "Oh, not this again!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze firmly on the map in front of him.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen pleaded. "It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?"

Nobody replied. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Gwen announced, "Mine was... Rhys!"

"Shocking," Owen growled.

Gwen turned to Tosh. "Tosh, your go."

"No comment," Tosh said coolly.

"Oh, come on! Spill the beans!"

Tosh looked thoughtfully at Gwen. _It's about time it gets out in the open… She's the only one who doesn't know. Besides, maybe then she'll stop trying to get us to play this sodding game. _"Owen," she announced.

"What?" Gwen asked, looking from her to Owen.

_Way to go, Tosh!_ Owen thought triumphantly.

_She really didn't know?_ Ianto found himself thinking. _They've been together for two months now…_

Gwen glared at Owen. _Owen… and Tosh? No, it can't be!_ "And yours was…?"

"Tosh, actually," Owen replied, crossing his arms with a satisfied sneer on his face.

"When was this?" Gwen asked, her eyes nearly popping off her face. _I don't believe it. Must have been a one-off._

"This morning," both Tosh and Owen said at the same time, then they smiled at each other.

Gwen looked daggers at her two teammates. "When did this start then?" she asked, a dangerous note in her voice.

"After I got smart enough to quit shagging you," Owen spat.

Gwen jumped up from the table. Both Owen and Tosh also got to their feet. The three of them glared menacingly at each other. Ianto decided it was time for him to intervene before they started throwing punches. "It's my turn, is it?" he asked, rising to his feet, walking towards them, and sitting down on the bench. They all turned to look at him. "It was Jack."

There was a moment of complete silence. Ianto could hear birds chirping in the distance and the wind moving through the trees. "Ianto, I'm sorry," Tosh said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, sorry mate," Owen said taking a seat next to Tosh.

Only Gwen remained standing. "Jack?" she asked, staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah, Gwen. Ianto and Jack, me and Tosh. You really are clueless, aren't you? So wrapped up in yourself…"

"Owen!" Ianto cut him off with a warning note in his voice.

"You… and Jack?" Gwen continued to stare at him, completely awestruck.

A loud noise made the three of them jump to their feet. They drew their guns and ran into the woods in the direction of the sound. The state of the body they soon discovered drove all other thoughts from their minds. "Cause of death?" Ianto asked.

"Impossible to say," Owen said, rising to his feet after examining the corpse. "The body's been stripped of the flesh and bodily organs. So, all that's left is a carcass."

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" Tosh asked.

"No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this," Ianto said.

They heard a car engine starting in the distance. "Is that ours?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Ianto answered before he started to run.

They reached the campsite in time to see the SUV plow over a tent and head off towards the road. "Bugger!" shouted Gwen. "Who the bloody hell left the keys in the ignition?"

"I was carrying that stupid gear," Owen admitted, ** "**And then I was trying to put that bloody tent up. And then ... well, yeah, I sort of forgot that I'd left them in there. But I'm sorry. I'm human. I ballsed up."

Both Tosh and Gwen began to chastise Owen for his lack of security protocol, but Ianto's voice broke through their scolding. "They've been watching us this whole time," he said. "Tosh?"

"Tracking it now," she said, pulling her hand-held computer out of her pocket.

They began on foot, tracking the stolen SUV to a stone and wood cottage several miles away. "This is a trap," Ianto said after they'd explored the perimeter of the cottage.

"Definitely a trap," Tosh agreed.

They looked at each other, then simultaneously cocked their guns. Ianto kicked the door down, and the four of them entered, weapons drawn.

Inside they found a house of horrors. Bodies were strewn everywhere, stripped of flesh and organs, just like the one in the forest. Some were missing arms, legs, or heads. The place reeked with the stench of blood and death. "It's like a bad slasher movie," Owen commented, with a failed attempt at levity. Even his hardened, medical intellect was being tried.

"What kind of alien does this?" Gwen asked, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide with revulsion.

"I have no idea," Ianto said, swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat.

"Dear God," Tosh whispered.

In an instant, before any of them had time to react, they were surrounded and relieved of their weapons. But it wasn't aliens who bound their hands behind their backs. It was human beings. "Who are you people?" Gwen asked, struggling against the large, burly man clad in a flannel shirt and jeans, who held her.

No one replied as they were shoved into a kitchen. Several other people were sitting and standing around a blood-spattered room. Large pots were boiling on a stove. There was a distinct smell of flesh in the air, and bodies hung from the ceiling on meat hooks.

"Welcome to our Harvest," said an elderly woman with wild grey hair, wearing a flowered dress. She was holding a meat cleaver, and leering at them.

"You're… cannibals?" Tosh's voice was ragged with fear.

"I'm afraid we're all just meat," the man holding Gwen sneered, running a hand down her body with a hideous grin.

Ianto felt his blood run cold. Man-eating aliens he could handle. Human beings in this day and age, capable of killing and eating their fellow man was more than his brain could comprehend.

"Only in the bloody countryside! You sick fucks!" Owen yelled, twisting desperately against a tall, lanky man wearing beige overalls.

The elderly woman grinned maniacally and raised her meat cleaver, walking slowly towards Owen. "NO!" Ianto yelled as he struggled desperately against his captor. His mind was spinning. He was about to lose his entire team to these lunatics. "What kind of perverse, sadistic, inbred wankers are you?" he blurted out, saying anything to turn their attention away from the others. "Do you shag your own mother?" he asked the man holding Owen. "Is that why you're all so twisted?"

The woman holding the meat cleaver gave a guttural howl and turned towards Ianto. "Yeah, that's right. You take me!" he shouted.

She strode towards him, her cleaver raised over her head. _This is it,_ Ianto thought. _This is how I'm going to die. Not by some alien, but by some backwater savages. Figures. _He looked at Tosh. He tried to convey to her that he was buying them time – that as soon as they started on him, it was the moment for the rest of them to make their move.

Tosh was looking back at him, her eyes wide with panic. She was shaking her head 'no.' He nodded at her once. Then he turned his attention to the insane, smiling face of the woman stalking towards him. He grinned at her, then head butted her with all his strength. There was a wail, then shouting and outcries. Ianto took a vicious blow to his stomach, which doubled him over, gasping for air. A sharp blow to the back of his legs dropped him to his knees. There were sounds of struggling. "Ianto!" It was Tosh's voice, a desperate warning in her cry.

Ianto looked up into the deranged, wrinkled face of an older man. A clever was raised over his head. He closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. _Please let them get out safely…_

There was a roar of an engine, an immense crash, repeated sounds of gunfire, then silence.

Ianto opened his eyes. He was still kneeling on the ground, doubled over in pain. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen were standing upright, looking stunned, hands still bound behind their backs. Everyone else in the room was dead.

Their SUV had plowed through the wall of the cottage. Jack Harkness was standing on the hood of the car, a gun in each hand.

"Hey kids. Did ya miss me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks as ever to my brilliant beta riftintime.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Four pairs of eyes stared with amazement at Jack as he jumped off the hood of the SUV and strode through the room, kicking away weapons and toeing the villagers to confirm their demise. Tosh managed to retrieve a Swiss Army knife from her back pocket and cut Owen loose. Then she handed him the knife so he could free her. Then the two of them cut Gwen and Ianto loose. Tosh helped Ianto to his feet. His whole body ached from the beating, his stomach was throbbing painfully, and he felt unsteady on his feet. He leaned on Tosh for support.

"Looks like you need me after all," Jack said with his trademark grin.

Gwen walked up to him, shoving him violently in the chest. Jack stumbled backwards. "You left us, Jack!"

"I know. I'm sorry," he said, the smile fading from his face.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked quietly.

"I found my Doctor," Jack said, and a pained expression crossed his handsome features before he forced a smile back into place.

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection," Jack replied jauntily.

"Are you going back to him?" It was the first words Ianto had spoken, and he had to force them out through the pain in his gut. His breathing was labored and his legs could barely sustain his weight.

Jack turned to look at him, staring straight into his eyes. "I came back for you." Ianto returned the gaze, then he broke eye contact. "All of you," Jack added, looking around the room.

"Yeah, well, not a moment too soon. You do like to make an entrance, don't you?" Owen asked.

"Owen," Tosh called, noticing Ianto had sagged more heavily against her. "Ianto's hurt."

Both Owen and Jack rushed to Ianto's side. "I'm fine," Ianto managed to say, but there was no conviction in his words. The room was starting to go fuzzy and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He felt skilled hands on his body as Owen examined him. "Damn. I think his spleen has been ruptured," Owen said. "Right. I need to get him back to the Hub immediately. The laser scalpel should be able to repair it, but we need to move quickly."

Jack tossed Tosh a set of keys. "I have a rental car. Black sedan. Burn this place to the ground, collect the gear, and follow us in the car. We'll take the SUV."

Ianto felt himself being lifted off the ground. Then everything went black.

Jack helped Owen secure Ianto in the back of the SUV and remove his jacket and pullover. Owen immediately opened a medical kit and cooler. "Luckily I carry everyone's blood around for emergencies," he said as he quickly and skillfully started an IV in Ianto's arm.

Jack hovered over Ianto, looking down at the unconscious man, who looked so very young, clad only in jeans and a black t-shirt. He wanted desperately to help, but he didn't know what to do. "Go, Jack! Drive!" Owen ordered. "I've got this. We need to hurry."

Jack ran around to the driver's door, wrenched it open, and leapt into the driver's seat. The engine was still running. He threw the SUV into reverse and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The automobile lurched backwards amidst the sound of splintering wood. He spun it around, turned on the siren, and raced towards the road.

"Talk to me, Owen," he called over his shoulder, once he'd sped onto the highway. "What's going on?"

"He's bleeding into his abdomen. I'm not sure how badly the spleen is damaged. If it's a smaller tear, I should be able to repair it. If it's larger, I'll have to remove it… That is…"

"That is… what?" Jack demanded.

"If he doesn't bleed out first," Owen said. "I'm giving him blood and fluids, but you need to hurry, Jack."

Jack gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white at the strain. He pushed the pedal to the floor. The SUV raced through the night. _I can't lose him. Not now. Not like this. Not after everything I've been through…_

Jack had only been gone for three months in the team's time-line, but to him, it had been a year. A year of hell. He'd been held captive and tortured repeatedly for most of that year. He'd seen the Doctor defeated and the world end. He had known true despair. Then he'd seen the Doctor's latest companion, Martha Jones, save the world. Time reversed and the rest of the world never knew what had befallen planet Earth. But he knew. He remembered everything.

The Doctor had offered him a place on the TARDIS after it was all over. It was what Jack had waited for and dreamed of for over a hundred years. But he felt differently towards the Doctor after he'd discovered that the Time Lord had intentionally abandoned him on Satellite Five. According to the Doctor, he was incurable – a fixed point in time and space, an impossible thing. He was 'wrong.'

It hurt Jack, more than he was willing to admit to himself. But his admiration and respect for the Doctor was great enough that he might have ignored his pain and his wounded pride. He might have agreed to travel with him again, if it hadn't been for the fact that during those long months of captivity and torture, he'd missed Cardiff. He'd missed Torchwood and the team. But most of all, he'd missed Ianto Jones.

"Had plenty of time to think this past year, the year that never was," Jack had said to the Doctor. "And I kept thinking about Torchwood… and the people there. I've found the place where I belong."

So he'd left the Doctor and Martha Jones and raced across the Plass to the Hub, only to find it deserted. He'd used his Vortex Manipulator to track the SUV. Then he'd rented a car and followed the signal. He'd found the SUV parked outside a stone cottage in the Brecon Beacons. He'd seen the horrors of the inside of that cottage. He saw the others captured by the villagers from behind a doorway. And he'd known the villagers for what they were. He'd seen cannibals before. He ran to the SUV and drove it through a wooden wall of the cottage, guns blazing. He'd arrived just in time.

"Owen?" he called, pulling his mind back to the present.

"I think I have him stabilized. Just get us to the Hub," Owen called.

They reached the city in record time. Jack pulled to a screeching halt in front of the Water Tower. He leapt out of the SUV and ran around to the back. Together, he and Owen carried Ianto's limp body to the invisible lift. As the lift descended into the Hub, Jack looked at Ianto's ashen face. His blood ran cold. _Sweet gods, no… He can't be…_ Jack looked up at Owen. "He's still alive," the medic assured him. "But we have to move quickly. I'm going to need an assistant. Do you think you can handle that, Jack?"

Jack nodded mutely. He was no stranger to blood and gore. He had some medical knowledge as well, having served in two world wars. But he understood what Owen was asking. _'Can you handle operating on Ianto?' _ He stiffened his resolve. Ianto was dying, and Owen needed his help to save him.

They placed Ianto on the metal gurney, and Owen threw open a steel cabinet, retrieving several wrapped items and lining them up on a tray. He tossed Jack a pair of scissors, and Jack cut off Ianto's t-shirt. He had to bit his lip to keep from crying out in distress. Ianto's abdomen was dark purple and grossly distended.

Owen waved the Bekaran Deep-Tissue Scanner over Ianto's abdomen. He muttered something that Jack didn't catch, then handed him several syringes. "No time for anesthesia. Numb the area," he ordered, marking Ianto's abdomen with a black marker.

Jack obediently injected the lidocaine into the areas Owen had marked. "I'll give him a shot of morphine," Owen said, plunging another syringe into the IV line.

He placed cardiac leads on Ianto's chest and plugged them into a monitor. A blue line jumped up and down across the screen and the machine began to beep. "His heart rate is slowing down," Owen said. "We need to open him up now!"

Moving as quickly as he could, Owen helped Jack put on a sterile gown and gloves. Then he dressed himself and unwrapped the surgical tools. He coated Ianto's abdomen with iodine. Then he used the alien laser scalpel to quickly and precisely make an incision across Ianto's left side, under his ribcage. Blood gushed from the wound and spilled onto the floor. "Owen?" There was panic in Jack's voice.

"It's okay. It was expected. The spleen bled into his abdomen. Now if I can just get a look at it… Hold this." Owen handed Jack a retractor, which he'd placed inside the incision.

Jack took the steel handle and pulled back, opening the abdomen to give Owen room to work. Owen reached inside Ianto's body, examining the organs. Jack tried to separate his emotions from what his eyes were seeing. He was staring into the viscera of his former lover. His mind slipped sideways, unwilling to reconcile his mind to Ianto's mortality. Sweat broke out on his forehead. His arm ached from the strain of the retractor. He blinked several times, fighting down the urge to vomit. Owen threw Jack a stack of surgical sponges. "There's too much blood. Try and give me a visual."

Jack pressed a sponge into the incision, trying to stop the blood flow long enough for Owen to find the laceration. His heart pounded in his ears as seconds ticked by and Owen's fingers continued to explore. Blood was still spilling from Ianto's body. Both of their surgical gowns were coated in gore. The beeping on the monitor was getting slower and slower. "Owen!" Jack pleaded.

"Got it," Owen announced.

He picked up the laser scalpel and aimed it at the source of the bleeding. The alien device was unique in that it both made incisions and repaired them. It was Owen's favorite gadget. "Okay. I think we're good. Just checking for hemostasis…" His skillful fingers worked quickly, dabbing inside the incision and waiting to see if there was any further bleeding. He nodded once in satisfaction. "Let's close him up."

He removed the retractor and pulled the muscle together. "Hold here," Owen said, removing his hands so Jack could take over. He quickly repaired the muscle with the laser scalpel. "Now the skin," Owen said, making a final pass with the instrument to close the skin. "I love this thing," Owen commented, looking down at his handy work. "Doesn't leave a mark. It's like it never happened."

Owen checked the monitors, and Jack was relieved to see that Ianto's heart rate had stabilized. Owen waved the Bekaran scanner over Ianto's entire body, peering carefully that the screen that displayed the body's interior, like a high-tech MRI. "No other serious damage. Just bumps and bruises. I'm going to give him a few more units of blood, but he's stable. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up. I snowed him with morphine. He'll be out for a while."

Jack pulled off his bloodstained gown and gloves, tossed them on the floor, turned around, and took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to throw up. "Never took you for the squeamish sort, Jack."

"I'm not squeamish," Jack retorted, turning around to face Owen. "It's just… him... Ianto."

Owen had thrown a blanket over Ianto. He was hanging a bag of blood on the IV pole and connecting the tubing. "Did you really come back for him?" he asked, looking down at Ianto.

"I came back for all of you," Jack replied.

"Riii-iight," Owen said, drawing out the word.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Well, fine. For all of you, but mostly for him."

"Don't fuck it up, Jack," Owen said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded.

"He may be a priggish sod, but he's my boss… and my friend. He was willing to sacrifice himself to that band of inbred, cannibal wankers to save my sorry arse. You don't meet many like him."

Jack couldn't deny the truth of Owen's words. _In all my travels, I've never met anyone like him…_ "No, you don't," he agreed, looking down at Ianto's still, pale face.

"And I know your type Jack Harkness," Owen continued. "Takes one to know one. You're a love 'em and leave 'em bloke. Ianto deserves better."

Jack was about to retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Owen was right. He had spent most of his life, with few exceptions, avoiding emotional entanglements. He walked to the stairs of the autopsy bay and sat on a step, dropping his head into his hands. He hadn't fully recovered from the year that never was, and his fragile psyche had just taken another beating. The minutes ticked by slowly as Jack sat on the steps, listening to the beeping of Ianto's heart monitor while Owen fussed around Ianto. _Owen and Gwen have a point. I left them. I abandoned them. I abandoned Ianto… I'm just going to have to prove to all of them, especially to him, that I'm back, and I'm not leaving again…_

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard a soft moaning. "Ianto?" he cried, jumping to his feet and rushing to the younger man's side.

Owen put his hand on Ianto's arm. "Take it easy, mate. You're going to be okay. I had to repair your spleen. Luckily the rupture was small enough that I didn't have to remove it. I used the alien scalpel. You won't even have a scar." Owen smiled reassuringly.

Ianto tried to sit up. Two pairs of hands pushed him back down on the table. "Whoa, whoa!" Jack exclaimed.

"Lay still," Owen instructed. "You've lost a lot of blood. Let me give you a couple of units before you try to get up."

"Tosh? Gwen?" Ianto asked, his voice weak and tremulous.

"They're fine," Owen assured him. "They're taking care of the bodies and then following in Jack's rental car."

Ianto turned his head to look up at Jack. Jack smiled at him, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. "Hey," he said gently.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Harkness?" Ianto demanded, the irritation obvious in his tone.

The smile fell from Jack's face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks as always to my amazing beta riftintime for continuous support, encouragement, excellent ideas and suggestions, and astute editing.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Jack stared stupidly at Ianto. This was not the reception he'd been anticipating. "Umm…" he started, but no words came to mind.

Owen snickered and patted Ianto on the arm. "Glad to see you're okay, boss."

They were interrupted by the sound of the cogwheel door rolling open and Tosh calling Owen's name. "We're down here," he called.

"How's Ianto?" she asked, rushing breathlessly to the balcony overlooking the medical bay.

"I'm fine, Tosh," Ianto assured her, once again trying to sit up.

"Lie still" Owen ordered, pushing his shoulders back down on the table. "Doctor's orders."

Tosh ran down the stairs and was at Ianto's side in moments. She took his hand in her petite one and kissed him on the cheek. "That was a close one," she said, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm okay," Ianto reassured her, patting her hand with his free one. "Where's Gwen?"

"We saw the SUV parked on the Plass. Some bobby was trying to give it a ticket. Gwen's arguing with him now."

"You got a parking ticket on the SUV?" Ianto turned glaring eyes at Owen.

"Hey!" Owen threw up his hands. "You were bleeding to death!"

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes. "You could have at least parked it legally," he said testily.

Tosh and Owen looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, I think he'll be fine," Tosh said. She looked at Jack. "Thanks for the rescue by the way."

"Glad I could help," Jack said, smiling, glad that someone, finally, seemed happy that he'd shown up.

"What are you doing back here?" Tosh pressed. "Ianto told us that you had gone off traveling the universe with the Doctor and you were never coming back."

"Did he?" Jack queried, shooting a glance at Ianto, who wasn't looking at him. "What else did he tell you?" he added, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"That something had happened to you while you were with the Doctor before, and only the Doctor could fix it," Owen said.

"What happened to you?" Tosh asked, looking up at him. "What did he have to fix?"

"It's a long story," Jack said with a sigh.

"We've got time." Owen leaned against the gurney where Ianto was lying and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you never answered my question. _Did_ he fix you?"

There were several moments of uncomfortable silence while Jack tried to figure out the best way to avoid the topic. To everyone's surprise, Ianto came to Jack's rescue. "Never mind that now. Owen, my arse is freezing on this metal table. Can you help me to the sofa?"

They all fussed around him, practically carrying him up the stairs of the autopsy bay and settling him on the sofa with a blanket draped over him. Owen followed with an IV pole and set it next to him, adjusting the transfusion bag.

He still felt weak, his belly ached painfully, and his head was throbbing, but he felt more comfortable lying on the Hub's sofa than he did stretched out on Owen's autopsy table. _Just a little too close to death…_

Gwen had returned while they were moving Ianto to the sofa. When she tried to join the others in their coddling, it was more than Ianto could take. "Get us some drinks, Gwen," he ordered.

"Not for you," Owen said with a stern voice. "But the rest of us could definitely use one."

They all settled around Ianto with bottles of beer, and a silence descended over the group. Ianto was sure that Gwen would interrogate Jack further, but she surprised him. "I have seen things most people would never believe since I met you lot," she began, breaking the silence. "And that… those people… their 'harvest'…" She shivered. "It's the only thing I can't understand."

"Only in the bloody countryside," Owen repeated, sipping his beer. "Sick fucking wankers."

"They were going to kill us, skin us… and eat us," Tosh added. "I think I prefer the aliens."

"Cannibalism has been a part of the history of many species in the universe. It's not as unusual as you'd think," Jack said dispassionately.

They all stared at him with various looks of disgust and dismay. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm just saying!"

"Who are you, Captain Jack Harkness?" Gwen asked, turning on him suddenly. "Where are you from? How is it you know so much about aliens and the universe?"

Ianto looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised in question, silently asking Jack if he should come to the rescue again. Jack shook his head, indicating that he could handle the situation. "Remember when the Sky Gypsy fell out of the Rift?" Jack asked.

They all nodded. The Sky Gypsy was an airplane that had taken off in Dublin in 1953, unintentionally flown through the Rift, and landed in Cardiff several months ago. There had been three passengers on board – the female pilot, an older man, and a young woman. The team had tried to assimilate them into modern society, but it hadn't gone well. After a week, the passengers decided that they would rather take their chances with the Rift. They had re-boarded the Sky Gypsy and taken off into the unknown. Both Ianto and Jack had tried to talk them out of it, but to no avail. _"They were out of their time,"_ Jack had said to Ianto as they watched the plane disappear into the thick, grey clouds.

Ianto, remembering Jack's words, repeated them aloud. "They were out of their time."

Jack nodded. "I'm like those people… out of my time."

No one spoke for several minutes as they considered Jack's words. It was Gwen who broke the silence once again. "Are you from the 1940's then?" she asked. "I mean, the coat… the clothes."

Jack smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. "No," he said, shaking his head.

"Then _when_ are you from?" Tosh asked in a quiet voice, emphasizing the word 'when.'

Jack looked at Ianto, as though asking his permission. Ianto nodded once in assent. "I'm from the 51st century," Jack admitted.

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all started talking at once. "The 51st century?" from Gwen, "Bloody hell" from Owen, and a simple, "Wow," from Tosh.

"And what was this thing that the Doctor had to fix?" Owen asked, pushing the topic once more. His professional pride was wounded that Jack had needed another Doctor, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"It's personal," Jack said sternly. Then he added, "Please," in a pleading tone. "I'll tell you sometime. Just not now."

Owen opened his mouth to protest, but Ianto put his hand on the medic's arm, checking his speech. "Fine," Owen grumbled.

"So why didn't you have the Doctor take you back to your own time?" Tosh asked. "Doesn't he have a time machine? Can't he take you anywhere in time or space?"

"And miss all the fun here?" Jack asked, plastering a grin on his face.

Ianto decided that they'd interrogated Jack enough for one night. Besides, he was exhausted. "Why don't you all go home and get some rest," he told them. "I need sleep, and I'm sure the rest of you lot do too."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Owen told him. "Since we used the alien scalpel, you should have minimal pain from the surgery, but I did just have to put your spleen back together. " He looked at Ianto appraisingly, taking in the ashen features that had even less color than usual. "And you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll stay with him," Jack offered.

"Okay," Owen said at the same time Ianto said, "No!"

"Owen needs sleep as much as the rest of the team," Jack reasoned, glancing at Owen's weary expression and sagging shoulders. "I know enough medicine to take it from here."

"What about you, Jack?" Gwen asked. "You must be exhausted as well?" Her inflection made the statement into a question.

"I don't sleep much," he explained. "Besides, I came in on the tail end. I haven't been through the same ordeal."

After Owen had re-examined Ianto to assure himself of their leader's improving condition, then another half-hour of argument and half-hearted protest, first Tosh and Gwen, and then finally Owen left the Hub. Owen had given Jack strict instructions on how to care for Ianto, including a snide injunction against any physical activity. "Hands off, Harkness," he'd said as he finally sauntered out of the Hub.

When the cogwheel door had rolled closed behind Owen, Jack pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ianto again, who was still lying on the sofa. "How are you, Ianto?" he asked quietly.

"All the better for being out of the countryside," Ianto replied, letting his eyes drift shut.

Jack picked up his half-empty bottle of beer and rolled it between his hands nervously. "While I was away, I was thinking... Maybe we could, when you're feeling better... Dinner? A movie?"

Ianto's eyes flew open, and he turned his head to look at Jack. "Are… you asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?" Jack asked, trying to display a nonchalance he didn't feel.

Ianto stared at Jack, a torment of emotions passing through him. "Not really," he said, turning his head away to hide his expression and letting his eyes slide closed again.

Jack felt his heart sink into his feet. "Is there someone else," he asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Is that really any of your business?" Ianto retorted curtly, still unable to meet his eyes.

Suddenly, Jack was overwhelmed by the enormity of everything that he'd been through and suffered during the year that never was. _I struggled for so long to get back to this time and place… to get back to him… If I could only make him understand…_ "Ianto..." Jack grasped the younger man's hand, a desperate plea in his tone. Tears sprung into his eyes. "I have died so many times. Been dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass... I saw the end of the world..."

"How?" Ianto asked, horrified, his eyes snapping open again.

"Doesn't matter now. But after it was all over... I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you."

"Jack," Ianto began, pulling his hand away, struggling to sit upright, then giving up, and falling back onto the sofa. "You left without a trace – no message, no note, no goodbye."

Jack began to protest, but Ianto held his hand up to silence him. "Yes, you warned me, but you also told me you were never coming back, and I had made my peace with that. Now suddenly you show up out of the blue, three months later, expecting everything to be the same. It's not the same. _I'm_ not the same."

Jack felt deflated and somewhat embarrassed by his emotional outburst. "Ianto… I…"

Ianto cut him off again. "Not to mention the fact that I was nearly skinned alive by cannibals today, suffered a ruptured spleen, and was operated on by you and Owen…" He cringed. "Which, in itself, is a terrifying notion. I'm tired, my body aches, my head feels like it's going to explode, and I'm not in the mood for this."

Jack didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say. A part of him wished he'd agreed to stay with the Doctor after all. But then he remembered those endless days of torture aboard the flying aircraft carrier, Valiant. He remembered his terror and despair earlier that day when he thought that Ianto was going to die. He remembered those interminable minutes waiting for Ianto to regain consciousness after the surgery. He wouldn't give up without a fight. _Besides,_ he thought to himself, _I've always loved a challenge…_

He looked down at Ianto, pleased to see that some of the color was returning to his cheeks. His eyes were closed again, and his breathing was deep and rhythmic. "Can I at least have my job back?" he asked cautiously, plastering his best, charming smile on his face.

There was no answer. Ianto had fallen asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks as always to my most fabulous beta riftintime. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The sound of a agonized moan startled Ianto awake. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on his surroundings. _I'm in the Hub_, he remembered, struggling to sit up. _I fell asleep on the sofa. I was injured…_ The moan sounded again and Ianto sat upright, pushing aside the blanket. He shivered, realizing that he was still shirtless. He glanced down at his arm, happy to see that although the IV was still in his arm, he was no longer attached to an IV pole. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and took a slow, deep breath.

His eyes scanned the darkened Hub. Blue-green light from the myriad computers dimly illuminated the cavernous space, casting eerie shadows. "No! Please, not again!" a familiar voice moaned, the fear in that voice tugging at Ianto's heart.

He turned towards the sound. "Jack?" he called.

His eyes finally landed on the other man, sprawled out in an armchair several feet away. "No!" Jack repeated, squirming in his seat.

_Just a bad dream,_ Ianto thought, rising tentatively to his feet. He felt a twinge in his abdomen, but the pain was nominal. He instinctually put a hand on his left side, feeling the smooth, unblemished skin. _Amazing piece of tech, that alien scalpel,_ he thought, rubbing his hand tenderly over the area that Owen had recently incised. _Not even a scratch._

"No! Master, please!" Jack shouted.

_Master?_ Ianto thought, walking towards the other man. _Who's the Master? _He cautiously put his hand on Jack's arm. "Jack?"

Jack snatched his arm away. "I can't take anymore. Not again, please!"

Sweat was pouring down Jack's face, and his white undershirt was slick against his torso. Ianto knelt down and put both of his hands on Jack's arms, shaking him gently. "Jack, wake up."

"No! No! Nooooo!" Jack yelled, twisting away, a look of sheer panic etched into his features. Tears were streaming down his face.

Ianto tightened his hold and shook Jack more firmly. "Jack! Wake up. You're dreaming."

Jack's eyes flew open, and he looked around in terror. "You're safe, Jack. You're in the Hub," Ianto said soothingly. "Everything's okay."

"Ianto?" Jack's voice cracked.

Ianto rubbed Jack's arm. "I'm here. It was just a dream."

For several more seconds the look of terror remained on Jack's face. Then his features relaxed as his eyes focused on Ianto's. "Ianto," he repeated.

"You're okay, Jack," Ianto said, rising to his feet again.

Jack raised his hands to his face to rub his eyes. He was startled to find that he was sweating profusely and his face was wet with tears. He lifted his undershirt and wiped his face.

He hadn't really slept since they'd left the Valiant. There had been too much happening to sleep. _I should have known… should have guessed that I'd have nightmares…_ He looked up at Ianto's worried features, trying to come up with an explanation, but words failed him.

Ianto stared down into Jack's upturned face. There was more pain in his expression than he'd ever seen before. _What the hell happened to him while he was away? _Making a quick decision, he held out his hand. "Can you help me down into the bunker?"

Jack was about to grasp Ianto's outstretched hand when he thought better of it, remembering Ianto's injuries. "You shouldn't strain your muscles. I can get up."

He gripped the arms of the chair tightly and rose a bit unsteadily to his feet. His racing heart was slowing, and he began to feel a bit ashamed that Ianto had witnessed his nightmare. Ianto readjusted the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, then turned and walked into his office, Jack following closely behind.

Ianto stopped at the ladder leading down into his bunker. "I'll go first," Jack said, stepping in front of him. "That way I can support you if you need help."

Ianto nodded, pushing aside his pride. _I did ask for his help,_ he reminded himself. Jack started descending the ladder, and Ianto followed, putting a hesitant step on the first rung. They descended together, Jack bracing Ianto with his body. When they reached the floor of the bedroom, Ianto stepped off the ladder, went into the bathroom, and wet a washcloth under the tap. He handed it to Jack, who took it gratefully and wiped his face with the warm, damp fabric.

Ianto removed his trousers, threw them over a chair, and climbed into the bed while Jack cleaned himself up in the bathroom. His shirt was soaking wet, so he pulled it off, using the washcloth to wipe the sweat from his body. He cursed silently as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. He was pale, his eyes were sunken, and he had a haunted look about his features. _I didn't want Ianto to see me like this,_ he thought ruefully, hanging the washcloth carefully over the sink. _Too late now…_

He tried to mask his expression as best he could before he walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry I woke you," he said in a failed attempt at levity.

Ianto looked at him for a long moment before he lifted the covers and patted the space beside him.

Jack had to fight off a well of tears that rose and threatened to break free. He slid cautiously into bed next to Ianto, who immediately wrapped his arms around Jack and held him close. "What happened to you, Jack?" he whispered, his lips against Jack's ear. "You said you saw the end of the world."

The tears Jack was holding back broke free and began to stream down his face. "I did," he murmured. "For you it's only been three months, but for me, it was a year… The year that never was… Time reset itself, so for the rest of the world, it never happened. But for those of us who were in the center of it… " He shuddered involuntarily. "I saw… terrible things… endured endless torture…" His voice broke, and he was unable to go on.

Ianto held him tighter, not asking any more questions. Jack would talk about it if and when he was ready. It pained him more than he was willing to admit to see Jack so traumatized and broken. His discomfit over Jack's sudden return suddenly seemed insignificant, and all he wanted to do was offer Jack whatever small comfort he could manage. "It's over now," he said softly. "You're safe. The world is intact… I'm here."

They didn't speak again. Ianto soon drifted off to sleep again holding tightly to Jack's shivering body, trying to wrap his warmth around the other man. Jack, who had spent the past year dreaming of being in Ianto's arms again, felt more solace than he had in a long time and soon drifted into unconsciousness as well.

"Bloody hell!"

Ianto and Jack were both startled awake, and they turned towards the sound. Owen was standing at the foot of the ladder, a stethoscope in his hand. "Damn it, Harkness. I told you, no funny business!"

"I didn't!" Jack started to say, at the same time Ianto said, "Nothing happened, Owen."

"Riiii-ggghht." Owen drew out the word. "That's why the pair of you are in that tiny bed, buck naked."

Jack threw back his side of the covers, motioning to his legs. "Trousers, Owen!" he exclaimed, letting the medic see his still-clad lower half.

Owen harrumphed. "What's going on?" Tosh's voice called from above.

Owen held out his hand and Tosh handed him a cup holder with four paper coffee cups before descending down the rest of the ladder, a paper bag clenched in her teeth. She removed the bag from her mouth. "Jack!" she scolded, narrowing her eyes. "Ianto just had surgery."

"Trousers!" Jack repeated, motioning again to his legs.

"We didn't have sex!" Ianto exclaimed, then immediately colored. He put his hands over his face. "Oh god," he moaned, suddenly mortified by the situation.

Tosh started giggling and Owen smirked. "You have to admit, it looks pretty bad," she said, plopping down on the edge of the small bed and handing over the paper bag. "Donuts and coffee."

"Tosh, you're an angel," Jack said, grabbing the bag greedily from her outstretched hand and peering inside. "Ooohh! Jelly!" he exclaimed, reaching in and pulling out a powdered donut. He took a large bite, the red jam squirting out a hole in the bottom as he offered the bag to Ianto.

"And now I have to change the sheets," Ianto muttered, pulling himself into a sitting position and tugging the covers up around his chest in a futile attempt to regain his shattered dignity. He peered into the bag, sighed resignedly as he extracted a donut and took a bite. He was hungrier than he'd realized.

"You know, Ianto," Jack said, talking with his mouth full. "That's not helping our case. Sounds like you have to change the sheets because…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Owen interrupted, holding out a coffee to Tosh, who flashed a smile at him before taking it from his hand. "I don't want to know."

He passed coffees to Jack and Ianto before sitting down next to Tosh at the foot of the bed. "Impromptu breakfast party in bed," Jack said with a broad grin. "I love it. You know, since we're all here, we could have that orgy…"

"Enough, Harkness," Owen said, while Ianto rolled his eyes and Tosh laughed and patted Jack on the leg.

"Maybe when Ianto's feeling better," Tosh said with a wink at Jack.

"What?" Owen asked, pausing with his coffee cup half way to his lips.

"Tosh, you naughty girl." Jack grinned at her.

Ianto groaned and buried his head under the covers.

"You're going to spill your coffee, Ianto," Tosh warned.

Ianto's head appeared immediately with an alarmed look on his face. He eyed his coffee cup with a worried expression. It was still clutched carefully in his outstretched hand. He gave Tosh a dirty look. Owen and Jack laughed, while Tosh smiled innocently at him.

They had their breakfast, all squeezed tightly on Ianto's single bed in the bunker, while Owen and Jack told Tosh about their terrifying emergency surgery on Ianto. Ianto suspected that they were over-dramatizing, but Tosh ooed and ahhed in the appropriate places, and even Ianto felt the thrill of the story. Once they were done eating, and Owen and Jack had milked every ounce of excitement from the tale, Owen shooed Jack and Tosh out so he could examine Ianto.

"I'm going to borrow a shirt, Ianto," Jack announced, bounding out of bed and throwing open Ianto's wardrobe before Ianto could protest.

Ianto felt his face flush as Jack hesitated in his perusal of the garments. He knew that Jack had just discovered the neat pile of his clothing that Ianto had never had the heart to throw away. With a questioning glance in Ianto's direction, which Ianto tried to distinctly ignore, Jack pulled out one of his own undershirts and pulled it over his head. Then he and Tosh climbed up the ladder.

When they were alone together, Owen turned to Ianto. "How do you feel?" he asked, his voice taking on a professional tone.

"A little twinge here and there, but all in all, rather fit for having a ruptured spleen."

Owen did a thorough examination, which Ianto endured with as much patience as he could muster, and removed the IV from his arm. When Owen was finished, he said, "No heavy lifting, no field work, and no physical exertion for two weeks. I repaired your spleen, but it's still inflamed, and I don't want it to rupture again."

Ianto nodded with a resigned expression. "And that means no sex, Ianto," Owen added with a stern expression. "I mean it."

"We didn't have sex," Ianto repeated, coloring again in spite of himself. "Jack had a nightmare… I think he experienced some pretty horrific things while he was away."

"Mmmm," Owen murmured. "Well, just make sure your consoling doesn't lead to anything more. At least not for a couple of weeks anyway."

Ianto frowned at Owen's assumption that he was going to just jump back into bed with Jack, as though nothing had changed. "I don't know that I want more with him."

"Mmmm-hmmm," Owen said with obvious disbelief.

"He left us, Owen," Ianto said, not looking at the other man.

"I thought you said that he had to go, that he warned you that he was leaving."

Ianto gave a heavy sigh. "He did… but…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You felt abandoned anyway. I get it. I do." Owen shrugged. "Still, no sex for two weeks."

"You seem to be implying that it's inevitable," Ianto said, somewhat irritably.

Owen stared at him for several moments. "Let's say that it was me and Tosh," he began. "Tosh had to leave… she came back. You walked in on us sleeping, wrapped around each other like…"

"Okay," Ianto interrupted. "Fair point. But I'm just not sure…" He stopped, trying to decide if he was trying to convince Owen or himself.

"Well, I've just given you a two week grace period to figure it out. Doctor's orders. If you rupture your spleen again, I'll make Gwen assist with the surgery this time."

Ianto held up his hands. "Okay, I promise!"

Owen grinned. "Wonder how Gwen would be as a surgical assistant…"

"You've made your point, Owen. I'm still your boss you know."

"And I'm still your doctor," Owen retorted.

Ianto muttered under his breath. Then they smiled good-humoredly at each other. "Thanks for saving my life, Owen."

"All in a day's work, mate," Owen replied breezily.

"But… if it were you… and Tosh?" Ianto began.

"I can't pretend to be privy to your and Jack's relationship," Owen replied, "Nor would I want to be," he added quickly. "Please, spare me the details. But we were almost eaten by bloody cannibals yesterday…" He shook his head in disgust. "We face death on a daily basis. I've already lost someone I love to Torchwood…" He looked hard at Ianto. "So have you."

Ianto nodded, feeling a momentary pang of sadness for Lisa. _He's right. We've both lost lovers to Torchwood… And I almost died yesterday… Our lives seem to be measured in moments rather than years…_

"If it were me and Tosh," Owen continued. "I'd do anything to be with her."

Ianto smiled at his friend and employee. "I'm happy for you and Tosh, Owen. I was worried about you… after Katie."

Owen nodded, a pained expression momentarily darkening his features. Then he resumed his casual manner. "Enough of this twaddle. Me and Tosh came in on our day off, just to see to you. Glad you're doing okay. Remember, no physical exertion." Owen wagged a warning finger at him. "Now I'm going to go make sure Harkness knows exactly what I'll do to him if he so much as lays a finger on you for the next two weeks."

With a gleam of mischief in his eyes, he turned away from Ianto and started to climb the ladder, yelling out, "Harkness!" before he'd even reached the top rung.

Ianto chuckled to himself, sinking back into the bed. He made a face as he felt minute crumbs pressing into the skin of his back. "Damn you, Jack," he muttered aloud, fully aware that he was cursing Jack for much more than leaving donut crumbs in his bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Dear readers, sorry I've been away for a while. I've been working killer hours for the past few weeks, and miles to go before I sleep... BUT... I know most of you are already as enthralled with this writer's work as I am, so you'll be excited to hear that, after a bit of begging with puppy dog eyes, and bribery with chocolate donuts, my wonderful beta and dear friend riftintime has graciously agreed to write this next chapter for me... And it's fantastic! Enjoy this special treat. I certainly did! -PT**

* * *

**Chapter 32**** - by ****riftintime**

It was almost noon when Ianto woke again, having drifted back into a deep sleep after the groan of the cogwheel door signalled Owen and Tosh's departure. Struggling upright and rubbing at his eyes while barely managing to stifle a yawn, he listened to the Hub's familiar background hum and wondered where Jack had gone. He suspected that the other man wasn't far away.

_Maybe he's playing with Pusska, _he thought idly, a ghost of a smile passing over his lips as he remembered how Jack had become strangely enamoured with their unwittingly adopted pet.

Thoughts of his former colleague, friend and lover brought forth a multitude of conflicting emotions, none of which Ianto was ready to deal with. Nor did the fact that Jack had burst back into their lives in typically spectacular fashion – saving them all from brutal, bloody deaths in the process – make dealing with his unexpected return any easier. More disturbing was the realisation that the Jack who had returned was different. Jack was broken – traumatised and vulnerable – the result of events that Ianto couldn't even begin to comprehend. Jack hadn't properly explained what had happened to him during this 'year that never was', but the undisguised terror in the man's eyes had shocked Ianto to his very core. _A year of endless torture, dying over and over again at the hands of a sadistic madman... how could anyone survive that and retain their sanity? _It seemed nothing short of a miracle that Jack was still lucid and functional.

Pushing aside the bed covers, Ianto knew that the intense shiver he experienced had nothing to do with the Hub's cool air reaching his bare flesh. He groaned as he rose to his feet, various aches and pains making themselves known and reminding him of his own recent ordeal. He suspected that he might have his own share of nightmares in the days to come. Pressing his eyes closed for a moment, he took a deep breath.

He began to stretch out his limbs, but let out a soft curse and pressed a hand to the left side of his abdomen as a sudden stab of pain flared. _Whatever painkillers Owen gave me must have worn off,_ he thought with resignation, realizing that he was more seriously injured than he'd allowed himself to believe. He waited for the pain to ease, then cautiously stripped off the remainder of his ruined clothing, making his way to the bathroom and into the shower.

The hot, almost scalding water was a welcome distraction from his thoughts as it soothed his aching muscles. With his body clean, teeth vigorously brushed, and face freshly shaven, he finally began to feel more human again. He selected his favourite grey pinstripe suit, relieved when he found it hanging in the wardrobe rather than at his flat or at the dry cleaners. Pairing the suit with a dark blue shirt and a coordinating silver and blue striped tie, he dressed as quickly as his injuries would allow, desperately feeling the need to recover some of his equilibrium. The comfortable familiarity of his professional attire seemed like a necessary step in that process. But as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, styling his still-damp hair and adjusting the knot of his tie, he tried to ignore the haunted look in his eyes and the unnatural pallor of his already pale skin.

It wasn't until he'd settled at his desk with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee warming his hands that Jack reappeared, strolling into Ianto's office from the Hub's lower levels, with Pusska cradled protectively against his t-shirt clad chest. Sipping at his coffee, Ianto watched with mild amusement as Jack kissed the top of Pusska's head, murmuring affectionately as he placed her gently down on the floor. Pusska meowed with apparent displeasure, then promptly scurried out through the open doorway.

Jack sat in the chair opposite Ianto and reached for the mug of coffee Ianto had left for him on the desk. With a broad grin he raised it to his lips and inhaled deeply. "Gods, I've missed this," he said appreciatively, taking a generous mouthful and producing a groan of pleasure. "Still the best coffee in the universe." He paused and eyed Ianto speculatively. "How are you feeling?"

Ianto offered a wane smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

Jack nodded and continued drinking the heavenly nectar. He wasn't sure that he believed the younger man, but he decided not to push the matter. He was on shaky enough ground already. He silently vowed to keep a close eye on Ianto and make sure he didn't overexert himself until Owen gave him a clean bill of health. The man was far too stubborn and wilful for his own good sometimes. The irony of that particular thought wasn't entirely lost on Jack.

A heavy, awkward silence settled between them as they drank their coffees, neither of them knowing what to say to each other.

Finally Jack put his empty mug on the desk and leaned back in his chair, attempting to affect a casual manner. "You kept my spare clothes."

Ianto cringed inwardly. He should have known that Jack wouldn't let his discovery go unchecked, not when it was so mundane and yet utterly damning. "Yes," he replied mildly.

Jack merely raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Ianto. The discovery earlier that morning had ignited a spark of hope that he had a chance to fix things between them, that there was a chance he could earn Ianto's forgiveness, regain his trust, and renew the relationship between them.

Ianto held the other man's searching gaze, cursing silently. Apart from his memories, those few articles of Jack's clothing had been all he'd had left – the only tangible reminder of what the two of them had all-too-briefly shared. _What do you want me to say, Jack? That you damn well broke my heart when you left? That even though you told me you had to leave, I still let myself start to fall in love with you? Do you have any bloody idea how terrifying that was to me?_

"I was going to throw them away," he finally admitted, his voice soft and hesitant. "But I couldn't... I couldn't throw away the only thing I had that belonged to you. I just..." Closing his eyes, he swallowed against the emotion welling up in his throat. "I couldn't do it."

Jack leaned forward, feeling that small spark of hope grow a little brighter. "I'm glad you didn't," he said gently. He waited until Ianto opened his eyes again and met his gaze. "Ianto, I'm sorry I left. I'd waited for so long... I needed answers and I did what I thought I needed to do." He sighed with deep regret. "But none of that changes the fact that I abandoned you. I understand that."

"Jack," Ianto began, but Jack cut him off with a quick sweep of his hand. "When the Doctor abandoned me, it hurt. It hurt like hell. I know what it feels like to be left behind by someone who you thought cared about you." He paused and drew in a deep breath. "I want you to know that I wasn't choosing to leave you. I never expected I'd find someone like you... someone I didn't want to leave."

Ianto sighed and rubbed distractedly at the back of his neck. Jack was right, his abrupt departure had hurt, and far more than he was willing to admit. "But, regardless of the circumstances, you did. And not just me. The whole team. Your friends, the people who counted on you." He lowered his eyes, exhaling slowly. "I understand why you left, that you needed answers. I would never begrudge you that. Besides, you never made me any promises." He looked up again, forcing himself to meet Jack's gaze. "But tell me, Jack, how do I know you won't leave again?"

Jack shook his head. "I won't," he said firmly, knowing his words were meaningless.

Ianto didn't respond. He simply stared at Jack for a long moment, his neutral expression giving nothing away. "You once told me that you don't belong here."

Jack shrugged. He couldn't deny that he'd felt that way not that long ago. "Situations change. People change. I've had a year to think about what's important to me." He shuddered involuntarily, the memories of that terrible year still too fresh and far too close to the surface. "I meant what I said, Ianto. About why I came back."

Ianto lowered his gaze and shifted awkwardly in his chair. It was several long moments before he looked up at Jack again. "Did you get your answers?"

Jack stood up abruptly, moved to the doorway, and stared out across the empty Hub. For a moment Ianto thought he was going to walk away.

Jack turned back to face Ianto, struggling to maintain his composure. "The Doctor says I'm a fixed point. That I'm wrong... a mistake... an accident. I was exposed to the heart of the TARDIS and I was brought back to life. But instead of being brought back just once, I was brought back forever. As long as the universe continues to exist, so will I." The enormity of the knowledge of what he was... knowing now that there was no possibility of a cure... he couldn't think about it. It was too overwhelming... too unbearable. "He can't fix me," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief, lost for words as a terrible coldness clenched at his heart. He remembered Jack's words from months ago. _'I need him to fix me. I can't go on like this forever. I'll go insane...'_

"Shit," he muttered, finding his voice. Before he realised what he was doing, he was on his feet and enveloping Jack tightly in his arms, heedless of his injuries. "Oh, God. Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto's waist and his face pressed into the crook of Ianto's neck. They clung silently to each other for what seemed like hours.

When they finally eased apart, Jack gave Ianto a sad smile that very nearly tore his heart to shreds.

"Well, I got my answers," Jack murmured bitterly. _And I paid for them dearly. Getting those answers almost cost me my sanity. _He looked back out across the Hub. "I've missed this place."

He turned back to Ianto. Lifting his hand, he fondly caressed Ianto's cheek and pressed a light, tentative kiss to his forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Ianto admitted, the brief touch of Jack's lips sending a shiver coursing along his spine. Despite everything, he couldn't deny that simple truth. He might not have been best pleased about Jack's sudden return at first, but it was still good to have Jack back.

That didn't change the fact that less than twenty-four hours ago he'd thought he would never see Jack Harkness again. The intensity of his feelings about Jack had been a source of ongoing confusion since before they'd become involved. Then Jack had left and an acute sense of relief had risen to the forefront of those chaotic emotions. With Jack gone and never coming back, he'd thought he could move on and put his feelings about Jack to rest. His involvement with Jack could be written off as an aberration. He wouldn't have to deal with the true depth of those feelings. He wouldn't have to think about how much they terrified him.

But somewhere along the way, Jack had crept into his heart. He'd accepted that Jack wouldn't return, but he hadn't moved on. He'd continued to miss Jack far more than he'd wanted to, and he'd continued to be angry with himself for becoming so attached. _If we become involved again, how can I ever be sure he won't decide to up and leave a second time? What happens if one day he decides he's bored with this primitive planet and the twenty-first century? What happens when he gets bored with me? How can I ever be enough for someone like Jack? _He didn't think he could take that chance and put his heart at risk all over again. They'd had their casual fling, but that was over now. Jack had decided it was over when he'd left.

Ianto forced himself to take a small step backwards, moving himself out of Jack's reach. "But we can't just go back to the way things were, Jack. Too much has changed, and I need some time to figure things out." He looked at Jack cautiously. "So, for now... friends?"

The disappointment in Jack's eyes was unmistakeable and Ianto's resolve came perilously close to crumbling. A not insignificant part of him wanted to say to hell with it, grab hold of Jack and claim his mouth in a searing kiss. Their time apart had done nothing to lessen the intoxicating pull of the other man's presence, nor had it diminished the potency of those bloody fifty-first century pheromones.

Jack plastered on a tremulous smile as he struggled to clamp down on his disappointment. "Friends," he agreed, hoping his voice didn't betray him.

"So, about your job..." Ianto began, shifting his mind to practical matters. Jack clearly needed a lifeline and his place on the team seemed to be the only solid thing that Ianto had to offer him for the moment. Regardless of their personal issues, Jack was still a valuable asset to Torchwood.

"I want my job back." Jack found himself almost pleading, but he didn't care. "Please, Ianto."

"It's yours, Jack," Ianto hastened to assure him. He tried to give Jack what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We're lucky to have you back. Besides, with me off field duty for the next two weeks, I'll need you to look after the team."

"Really?" Jack asked, genuinely surprised. He'd been worried that Ianto would be unwilling to reinstate him.

Ianto nodded. "Yep."

"Thank you." Jack felt relief wash over him, and for the first time since his dramatic and harrowing return, it actually felt good to be back.

It was two weeks later when Jack visited his flat for the first time since his return. He'd spent his nights prowling the Hub, visiting nearby rooftops, and sleeping fitfully on the Hub's sofa when exhaustion finally overtook him. Sometimes he'd slept in Ianto's bed while the younger man worked quietly above him at his desk. Ianto hadn't returned to his own flat yet either and Jack had been determined to keep a close eye on him, not trusting that Ianto would continue to follow Owen's orders. They'd all been on the receiving end of the Welshman's ire, as he'd grown increasingly irritable as the days passed, chaffing with his confinement to the Hub while the rest of the team handled the fieldwork. Jack sympathised, he really did, but no amount of heated words, threats of decaf, or baleful glares had caused his determination to waver.

But with Tosh and Owen deciding to take over Rift monitoring duty for the night, they'd both been unceremoniously kicked out of the Hub and ordered to go home. Jack had treated Ianto to an impromptu dinner of fish and chips on the steps by the Plass, and then they'd gone their separate ways. It had been a far cry from the romantic dinner in one of Cardiff's finest restaurants that Jack had hoped would be a first step in rekindling their fractured relationship.

Having walked the surrounding streets for hours, he reluctantly stepped into the dark, unwelcoming space of his flat and quickly turned on every light. He glanced around at the impersonal and sparsely furnished room. It looked exactly as he remembered it. _Never thought I'd see this place again. Never wanted to either._ It had never been a home, it was merely a place where he'd sometimes sleep, shower and occasionally eat.

Tossing his greatcoat over the back of the sofa, he turned to the neatly made bed and stared at it for a long while, replaying his memories of the night he'd shared with Ianto. It was the one good memory of the time he'd spent at the flat in the twenty years he'd owned it. But whereas that memory would have once filled him with warmth and happiness, it was now tinged with pain and regret.

With a weary sigh, he moved over to the windows and stared out at the brightly illuminated Cardiff skyline.

Nightmares continued to plague him, leaving him trembling with fear and drenched in sweat as tears streamed from his eyes while his heart pounded violently. The passing days had done little to lessen their intensity. Ianto would be there every time, holding him in his arms, calmly reassuring him, comforting him with his quiet strength and undemanding nature. He'd eventually told Ianto a little of what had happened during that horrifying year, but so much of it was too terrible to put into words. When Ianto had begun to experience nightmares of his own from the events at the Brecon Beacons, Jack had tried his best to offer comfort in return.

All things considered, Jack suspected that Ianto was showing him more compassion than he deserved. However, his former lover had shown no sign of wavering on his declaration that they could be friends and nothing more. He hadn't exactly expected to be welcomed back with open arms, but he was hurt and disappointed by Ianto's rejection, and that disappointment had begun to grow into resentment.

He could understand Ianto's reluctance, but he'd never lied to Ianto about having to leave, and he'd hoped the younger man would understand. He'd hoped that his heartfelt declaration of why he'd come back would be enough to earn himself a second chance. _I came back for him. Why isn't that enough? _It was his thoughts of Ianto that had kept him sane for that entire year... knowing that he'd found someone who he trusted and didn't have to hide himself from... someone who knew the truth about him and accepted him anyway... someone he could so easily fall in love with, despite the inevitable pain that would follow... someone he'd hoped could love him in return.

There were moments when Jack had begun to wonder if he'd made the right decision in coming back. Those unwelcome thoughts were always followed by a fierce rush of guilt and self-loathing. If he hadn't come back, Ianto would be dead, and Tosh, Owen and Gwen would most likely be dead as well. The image of that deranged psychopath standing over Ianto – a huge bloodstained blade poised to deliver a fatal blow – was burned into his mind with sickening clarity. _If I'd arrived just a couple of seconds later..._ A violent shudder spiked over Jack's body, and a cold vice-like grip seized at his heart. He hadn't told Ianto that his nightmares weren't only of his time aboard the Valiant. He hadn't voiced that sometimes he woke in terror because he saw himself kneeling in that derelict, gore-filled cottage, his tear-stained face turned upwards as he screamed to the heavens, Ianto's lifeless body clutched desperately in his arms.

Shaking his head in a futile attempt to dispel those unbearable images, Jack moved away from the window and sprawled out on the sofa. He flicked on the television, resigning himself to a long, sleepless night ahead.


End file.
